Rachel Needs Some Action
by deeha
Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.
1. Bar Hopping

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 1: Bar Hopping  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

"Tina, I really don't think this is necessary."

"Rachel, this is exactly _necessary_. You need to get _laid_."

"What happened to waiting for the right person and being in love?"

"Who's to say that certain someone isn't right here in this very room?"

Rachel looks around again. They were in a nondescript bar that was hosting a single's night and honestly, it was looking pretty grim. The only semblance of a good night was the open bar for the next hour. Tequila shot? Check.

"Rachel, just go and mingle and if it's really that terrible we can try somewhere else. Turn on your Rachel Berry charm and get some action. I'm going to get another drink."

She turns to protest, but Tina somehow teleports to the bar and then Rachel's attention is caught when a total stranger clinks his glass with her empty shot glass. Who does that?

This guy:

"So what are you doing later?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yea, you."

Non-pulsed Rachel just walks away. She meanders her way through the crowd and sits down next to Tina who is happily eating the free pretzels at the bar.

"How did it go?"

"That guy just wanted to get into my skirt."

"Great! Go back there!"

"No, Tina. No. Contrary to what you think, I still believe in true love. In finding that one person who is going to sweep me off my feet with cute little surprises and romantic whisperings and, and, and singing. There has to be singing."

"He might be able to sing."

"I don't think so."

"You can't just judge a person by one pick up line."

"Well I don't really care to hear another."

"Fine, can we at least go somewhere that has dancing?"

* * *

"Tina. There are half naked girls dancing in roller blades."

"Ooo, look over there! There are girls dancing on the stripper poles!"

"Tina."

"I thought you liked the ladies."

"Tina."

"Ok, then you choose."

* * *

"See, this is much better."

"Yea, if you like boring."

"Tina, it's a sophisticated and classy lounge."

"Boring."

* * *

"Compromise: bar lounge."

"But there is no dancing."

"But there is singing!"

"Oh god."

"Sit down. I'm going to see who is going to sing tonight!"

"Can you get me another vodka cranberry while you're at it? I can't feel my face."

"So you want to drink more?"

"Yes?"

* * *

"There isn't anyone singing tonight."

"Good, because I'm beginning to get a headache."

"So I offered my talent."

"Oh god."

* * *

"I can't believe we got kicked out of a bar lounge."

"Oh my god, that was the most hilarious thing ever! I want to go back!"

"Tina. We can't. We got kicked out. Because, if I may remind you, you got a little too excited when I started singing and you started dancing on the tables. Tables. Plural. You can't do that."

"Girl, I can do what I want. It's my life! Feel my face! Feel my face!"

"Ok. Let's get you home."

* * *

Rachel has the taxi pull up to Tina's apartment and she returns a very sleepy drunk (Tina) to a very amused Mike, who just shakes his head and asks, "Did she make you feel her face?"

Rachel could have just stayed the night at their apartment. But it couldn't hurt to stop at the bar across from her apartment.

She sits at the bar and greets Nick the bar tender. He slides her a rum and coke. She's been drinking clear drinks all night (well just that tequila shot and then she drank some of Tina's vodka cranberry), and normally she doesn't like to mix her clears and darks. But she'll make an exception since she's right across the street from her apartment and Nick's wink tells her that it's on the house.

She's probably on her second rum and coke, and just musing about the 4 inch heels she is wearing and how they exactly make her legs longer. She realizes that maybe she shouldn't discuss these things, but it looks like Nick thinks she is onto something really scientific.

It's probably the end of her third rum and coke, that she notices that Santana Lopez is at the other end of the bar chatting it up with another lady. For some reason, Rachel isn't that surprised to just see Santana hanging out at the same bar as she is. Small world and such? But just to make sure, Rachel motions Nick over to her and he leans in to hear her whisper, "Nick. You gave me too much to drink. I think I'm seeing things." He laughs and brings her a water. Rachel knocks it back. Like that will help with the hallucinations.

She catches Santana's eyes and smiles. She can see Santana look up in surprise and recognition. If Rachel didn't know better, she'd think that Santana was happy to see her. And then Rachel knows she is drunk, because there is no way that Santana just brushed off that lady to come and talk to her. Oh god, why is that lady giving her the stink eye. She didn't tell Santana to come and talk to her. She's about to tell Santana that.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hello Santana. Your friend is giving me the stink eye."

Santana doesn't look back. "Oh, she isn't a friend. I was just drinking with her. You don't mind if I drink with you, do you? Want something?"

Nick laughs and says, "This little one is done for tonight."

Rachel dies a little inside.

Santana smiles and say, "How about another water? Thanks Nick."

Rachel wonders how Santana knows Nick. But then she realizes Santana could have just easily have met him tonight. Nick brings them waters and then he goes to give the stink eye girl a drink.

Santana is drinking her water and basically staring at Rachel. Rachel is drinking her water too, but is desperately trying to stare straight ahead. But is a bit self conscious because the bar has a mirror wall, so she is basically staring at herself. And now she feels claustrophobic because there are two pairs of eyes staring at her. One set being hers, and the other being Santana's.

"How much did you drink tonight?"

"I can't feel my face."

"Oh, is Tina here too?" Santana looks around the bar.

Rachel laughs.

They end up talking about how Tina is like the most hilarious drunk person ever, and they talk about how the Kardashians are actually mogul geniuses, and they also talk about how Kelly Clarkson will always be their favorite American Idol. Nick keeps pushing Rachel water, and eventually she does have to go to the bathroom. She momentarily thinks that Santana won't be at the bar when she returns. Which would be ashamed because Rachel is actually have a great time. When she comes back, Santana is in the same spot and the stink eyed girl is gone.

Somehow, Santana ends up walking Rachel home. Which is only across the street. But still. Santana has this huge smile on her face and Rachel is just about to go crazy because she can't for the life of her understand why Santana has hung out with her for the last couple hours.

"Rachel. I think you should give me your phone number."

"Ok." And then Rachel is giving out her number and Santana is laughing for some reason. Rachel holds onto the doorknob of her apartment and just marvels at Santana's laugh.

"Santana, are you seriously here? I can't believe it."

"Afraid so." Santana says. But Rachel starts to poke her in the arm. Just to make sure. She basically has no idea what's going on. Santana just laughs and tells Rachel that she should go straight to bed. Rachel agrees with this wise apparition of Santana.

Santana waves good bye to Rachel and walks down the corridor, and Rachel turns her attention back to her apartment.

She takes one step at a time and loves how her key magically opens her door. She's thankful for the little things. She falls face first into bed with all her clothes and her 4 inch heels.


	2. Laundry Night

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 2: Laundry Night  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Rachel doesn't wake up until the next day, 1pm. Her phone's battery is dead and she tries to plug it into the wall socket while avoiding the mirrors on her wall at all costs because she doesn't want to scare herself with her nasty makeup face. She most definitely has a hangover and is definitely still under a confusion haze. And she still isn't entirely sure if she really saw Santana last night.

She gargles in the shower and shampoos her hair twice just because she can. Then she air dries. Meaning she walks around her apartment naked.

It's Saturday, so she turns on her record player and puts on Linda Ronstadt.

She waters her plants and makes a grocery list. She doesn't want to turn on her laptop because she wants to rest her eyes. So she puts on a long shirt, and sits in her lounge chair and just hums along to the record. She's glad she sat down because she could honestly say she still felt drunk.

Her phone beeps, indicating she has messages waiting for her. It's like 4pm and the record player is still turning but the needle is up so she isn't that upset she fell asleep. A couple of texts are from Tina, asking her if she wanted to watch that Zac Efron movie with her tomorrow since Mike won't go with her (he wants to see that superhero movie). (Rachel does too, and wonders if she could go with Mike to see it.) She would just text back, but that seems like too much effort so she just calls Tina.

"Rachel, I found this groupon thing for a booze cruise. I think we should go. You might meet someone. And, I can drink all the booze."

"God, Tina, since when were you a lush. You should really control yourself."

"Ok how about a segway tour of the city?"

"What?"

"You ride a segway and tour the city."

"And you think I'll meet someone while I'm on this segway tour?"

"Hey you were all judgmental about the booze cruise."

"I'm not sure I'll have time to go on a booze cruise. I have recordings to do and I honestly don't find being on a boat appealing."

"I'm sure there will be girls in bikinis."

"Tempting. But again I'm not interested in just...as you put it... _getting laid_ ...I still want romance."

"Titantic was a boat."

"The Titantic hit an iceberg and sunk."

"But there was romance. At least in the movie..."

"Veto."

"There was very _very_ _naked_ romance on that boat."

"Tina."

"Ok fine, you choose. But you better have a good idea. Pick me up tomorrow to see Zac Efron."

"Alright, until tomorrow."

Rachel hangs up with Tina and is about to order in some Thai food. But she gets another text. This time it's from Santana. She almost drops her phone. And then suddenly last night is flashing before her eyes.

Yup. All of that happened.

She silently prays that Carrie Underwood isn't mad at her.

Santana wants to know if Rachel wants to get some Thai food. And Rachel shakes her head to jog her brain awake. Because like...great minds think a like? Rachel texts her back and says that she was just going to order Thai. Santana replies, "That is a coincidence." And also adds a smiley face.

Then Rachel is calculating in her brain how she wants to play this. If she gets some food with Santana, she will actually have to put on clothes. And now that Rachel texted Santana, Santana knows that Rachel is staying in tonight. Rachel could invite Santana over. But that would mean she would actually have to put on clothes.

There is knocking on her door.

She looks through the peep hole. And it's Santana. She opens the door.

"Well, hello Rachel Berry's tits." Santana is smiling big and her eyes are moving up and down Rachel's body to like memorize the moment.

Rachel remembers herself and pulls Santana inside and then tries to wrap a throw blanket around herself. Yea, she's wearing a long shirt. But no bra and underwear, so. Things.

"Santana...Hi."

"Rachel...Hi."

Santana still has this big ass grin on her face and Rachel is still dying from embarrassment.

"So, I'm sure by now, you've pieced it together that we live in the same building. I moved in last Wednesday. Did you already order the Thai? I'm starving and must be fed." Santana is still smiling but now she's taking off her jacket and walking around looking at Rachel's plants. She stops to peruse Rachel's record collection.

Rachel's trying to remember if she has clean clothes, since like tonight was also laundry night. But she knows she needs to find some clothes. Or else. Things.

Santana finds Fleetwood Mac's record and sets it to play. She sits in the lounge chair, the one that Rachel was sitting in (like basically naked) just a moment ago. Somehow Rachel recollects herself and gives Santana the take out menu and asks her to order whatever she likes. Santana asks if she has some favorites and Rachel rattles off some numbers as she jogs to her bedroom to try and find some clothes.

* * *

They're eating the Thai food on the floor in front of Rachel's stereos. Santana found a Nina Simone record and basically could not move more than 2 feet away from the record player. Rachel's never had a picnic in her living room, but it isn't killing her so she decides she likes it. Plus Santana ordered a curry that she never tried before and it's turning out to be a keeper.

It's no surprise that they reconnect over music. After all, Glee was the best part of their day. But they aren't in high school anymore. They're out of college and they are living out on their own. Both not really sure what Brittany and Finn are up to. Nor do they really care.

"So, Rachel. You like Kim Kardashian's big butt huh?"

Rachel blanches. She knew last night was fishy when she couldn't really remember if Santana said anything. Most likely because she was running off her mouth. About Kim Kardashian's butt.

"Omg. What else did I say?"

"Oh, you started listing all of Kelly Clarkson's songs, along with a ten second self rendition."

"I'm surprised you didn't slap me."

"Believe me, I wanted to."

"For the record, I just want to say that Carrie Underwood is also a fantastic American Idol alumna."

"Fine. But I'm gonna have to say that is the only reason I watch that show."

Rachel smiles.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, now that I've seen your tits."

"Ok, how about cleaning up!"

* * *

Santana helps Rachel wash the dishes. And they start talking about how Ms. Iverly on the fourth floor has two cats even though this is a no pet building. They go back into the living room and Rachel watches Santana peruse her records.

"You could come over any time and listen to a record if you like." She isn't quite sure where that came from. But she felt compelled to invite Santana to be in her apartment as often as possible if it was going to make her feel the way she was feeling. Which was: happy and warm.

"Well only if you answer the door naked every time."

Rachel takes that as a yes.

* * *

For some reason, Santana goes with Rachel to the laundry room. Santana is still laughing about how Rachel opened the door earlier. Rachel is still embarrassed.

"You know, you're a pretty funny drunk Rachel."

"Oh. Well that's good to know."

Rachel is sorting out her whites and color clothes and then gets embarrassed when she has to sort out her underwear. Maybe this is why Santana wanted to watch Rachel do her laundry. Santana jumps up to sit on the counter next to Rachel's laundry basket.

"I didn't get to tell you last night, but I really liked your dress. Especially your heels. You looked really good. You look really good in these sweats right now too."

Rachel is already blushing about how she has to sort her red lace thong into the color pile, and now she's blushing because Santana is complementing her. She thinks that Santana just likes teasing her. She finishes putting her laundry into the washers and sets her timer on her phone to remind her to switch it to the dryers and they start walking back to her apartment.

But Santana wants to look at the gym so Rachel shows her where it is. There is only a treadmill and a rowing machine. Rachel did write to management that they should put in an elliptical. But she doesn't tell Santana that. They walk around the pool and Santana points and says she will definitely be using that. Rachel can't help that her mind goes to the gutter, like immediately, and thinks about all the different kinds of bathing suits Santana might wear.

Again she doesn't know why her mind went there.

They sit on the patio chairs and Santana suggests they play thumb wars. Which is juvenile but, it's something to pass the time. So Rachel scoots closer to Santana and grabs her hand. It's soft. Rachel's thinking to herself: get a grip. Which is funny...because that's like also an excellent tactic for the game. But not the point. They play a couple rounds. And it's like no surprise that Santana is good, but so is Rachel because she is pure tenacity. They say the next round will be the best out of three. And on the third round, after a very strenuous thumb battle, Santana has won. But they're both laughing at how ridiculous they are being and they don't realize that they are still holding hands.

Until Rachel does, and then she feels like her hand is beginning to sweat. Like what? Why do hands do that? Gross. Santana is just nonchalantly rubbing her thumb on top of Rachel's hand. And then Rachel's phone buzzes and nearly gives her a heart attack and she almost topples into the pool. But thanks to Santana, who was still holding her hand, she has her by waist and saves Rachel from getting wet.

Well.

Again, she needs to get her mind out of the gutter. Maybe Tina was right. She did need to get laid.

Well.

Santana...

God, woman. Focus.

Santana pulls both of them to their feet and they go back to the laundry room to switch the loads and they decide to just wait in the laundry room. There is a TV playing infomercials. They start rating each item and debating whether a shake weight is either the most lewd exercise machine ever or if it's like actually legit. A commercial comes on and Santana is like surprised that the infomercial channel has commercials. It's kind of doesn't make sense. But the commercial is for some TV dinner, and even though Santana can't really hear the jingle, she swears that the voice sounds like Rachel. Rachel just smiles. Santana looks to her.

"Is that you singing in the commercial?"

"I do believe it is."

"You sound great!"

Rachel smiles and is relieved that Santana didn't think she was a sell-out. Rachel was going to tell her that she uses the Glee club's mattress commercial in her reel.

"You're like Susan Eagan."

Rachel like instantly falls head over heels that Santana even knows who Ms. Eagan is. They start legitimately discussing how Meg is basically the hottest Disney character (next to Ariel) and how Rachel would be a cute little Belle if she was in Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. (Rachel blushes when Santana says she's cute.)

When Rachel's laundry is done they both hold a handle to the basket and walk it back to Rachel's apartment. It's like almost midnight and even though Rachel basically slept for half of the day, she is ready for bed. Once they drop the laundry basket onto Rachel's couch, Santana kind of just stands in the middle of the living room.

"So, Tina and I are going to watch the Zac Efron movie tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Santana is smiling. "You like Efron? You would like Efron."

"He was really good in 17 Again." Rachel offers.

Santana just pauses.

"What time you guys going?"

It's kind of obscene how happy she is from Santana agreeing to see a movie with her. (And Tina).


	3. Segways or Segues

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 3: Segways or Segues  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

It's a gorgeous day. Not a gray cloud in the sky. Birds, cute little birds, are twittering in the air. A gentle breeze blows through Rachel's long locks of hair...as she follows Tina and Mike on their segways through a tour of the city.

Segways.

Turns out when Tina heard Santana was around she called her up and then Mike overheard and then he said they should all hang out. But he wouldn't budge on seeing the Zac Efron movie.

So.

Segways.

Santana is laughing her head off...at Rachel.  
Because Santana is following Rachel on her segway who has on this little skirt that she is trying to like tuck in between her legs so it won't flap in the wind and cause a situation.

If Rachel had known they were going to be on segways touring the city on this bright sunny Sunday...she would've worn pants.

Santana just laughs the entire tour.

* * *

When the tour ends the girls go walking around the park trying to find food stands (Mike hangs back with the segway guys who are letting him try to segway dance). Tina wants a pretzel, Rachel wants some lemonade, and Santana wants a churro...but all they find are hotdog stands.

They give up and end up sitting on a bench (Mike is still on the segway...and a small crowd is forming and enjoying the dance).

"So, Rachel, I've got more ideas."

"Oh, Tina, no." Rachel vehemently shakes her head.

"Ideas for what?" Santana asks.

Rachel is praying to God that Tina won't spill all the intimate detail of Rachel's nonexistent love life.

Yea, no luck on that.

"Rachel needs some action. Ooo Santana maybe you can help!"

Rachel is like dying. Dying from like everything. As if she wasn't already embarrassed about having to wedge her skirt between her legs during an entire tour of the city on a damn segway, now she's got Tina...oh Tina.

Santana's eyebrows are like all the way up on her forehead. Rachel can practically see the word "_wanky_" shouting inside of Santana's head.

And, Tina...yes, she is still speaking. Totally obliviously to the innuendo she just made.

"Yea, well Rachel since you are against bar hopping again, and don't like my booze cruise idea..."

"Tina, there really isn't any need to talk about this..." Rachel is like trying to stop this conversation.

"Wait, booze cruise?" Santana asks.

"Yea, oh how about dining in the dark! Talk about _blind date_!" Tina shouts. Out Loud.

Rachel's hands are literally clasped in front of her, praying for a miracle.

"Or! We can all take golf lessons!"

Rachel's confused. "Wait. Why golf?"

"Because, don't lesbians like golf?"

Santana puts up her hand to stop the conversation. "Hold up. Ok, Girl Chang, e'nugh."

Santana turns to Rachel. "Would someone like to share with the class?"

Rachel is going to kill Tina. Like forget about the commandment "thou shall not kill," because Rachel is pretty sure that a footnote is in there specifically against Tina outing her.

Enter miracle: Mike, on a segway.

"Hey did you see me! All those people came to watch, and then all those food trucks came! I got a free pretzel, lemonade, and churro!"

All the girls stop and stare. Mike is just grinning with the food in his hand and he's still on the segway. (Like did they give the segway to him for free too?)

"Mike Chang, God bless you." Rachel says as she jumps up to hug him.

Tina and Santana take the food from Mike and Rachel is still hugging Mike as she drinks her lemonade. Mike is confused but after Tina pries Rachel off of Mike so she can give him a kiss he's like good.

Rachel finally sits on the bench, silently drinking her lemonade and hoping that Santana won't give her a hard time and make her answer the lingering question. But Santana is just happily eating her churro. Rachel is relieved.

They all just kind of "people watch" for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Mike ends up giving in to Tina and takes her to see the Zac Efron movie (such a good boyfriend).

Rachel and Santana go grocery shopping. Rachel needs food in her apartment because she knows during the week she won't be able to. Santana decided to get some food too. Rachel is pushing a cart, and this time she's the one following Santana...who is putting like all the boxes of Mac n' Cheese in Rachel's cart.

"That is a lot of Mac n' Cheese." Rachel comments.

"It's delicious that's what it is."

"Is this all you eat?"

"It's _delicious_? I don't really cook. The microwave is like my best friend. Apparently not yours though...what are you like Susie home maker? What are all these raw ingredients in your cart? It's like you picked a farm."

"Home cooking isn't all that bad. It's healthy for you. You should try it sometime."

Santana laughs and says something about kitchen explosions. Rachel is putting pasta in her cart and is looking for some of the twisty noodles.

"Can you cook Mac n' Cheese?" Santana asks all nonchalant.

"I do have a vegan recipe. And it's _delicious_." Rachel says jokingly.

Santana smiles like she just accomplished something. Rachel isn't sure what Santana's reaction means, but she really does have a recipe and now she's like thinking it might be a good idea to have mac and cheese tonight.

"So...how about tonight? Mac n' Cheese...vegan style?" Santana asks. Apparently, Santana was thinking the same thing. Great minds really do think alike.

Rachel thinks there are worse things she could be doing on a Sunday. She nods yes and continues to think of what is exactly in the recipe. Santana puts a box of wine in their cart.

"What is this?" Rachel asks.

"Wine."

"It's in a box?"

"It's delicious?"

"Do you only eat things that come in boxes?"

"What are you, a food snob? And who said I'm going to share this with you?"

"Well, you put it in the cart! And sharing is caring, Santana, sharing is caring."

Santana rolls her eyes. But they end up smiling their way to the registers.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading :)


	4. Cheesy

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 4: Cheesy  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Rachel flits around her kitchen to make the Mac n' Cheese. She was going to use her big bowl tonight. Santana keeps out of Rachel's way by munching on some cashew nuts.

She asks Santana to pass her the pepper from the spice rack and then Santana starts talking about her love for the Spice Girls and mostly for Victoria Beckham. Then she starts talking about David Beckham and his abs. And then she explains how soccer is a really good workout.

By the time Santana is finished, Rachel has finished preparing the food and puts it in the oven for thirty minutes to cook.

Santana looks at Rachel.

Rachel looks at Santana.

"I think I just spoke for like fifteen minutes without interruption." Santana mused.

"I guessed you had a lot to say. It was all interesting. I was listening."

"I normally don't do that."

"What listen to others?"

Santana throws a cashew at her.

"No, talk about random things, I seem to do that a lot when I'm around you."

Rachel just smiles and bends down to pick up the cashew nut off the floor.

"Guess I'm comfortable around you."

Rachel looks up and sees that Santana was looking at her and she blushes. But then she realizes that Santana was possibly looking at her butt, so she throws the cashew back. Santana is grinning the whole time.

Rachel moves about and starts to set the table. Santana wants to help so Rachel shows her around the kitchen. Santana finds the wine glasses and pours them some wine from her box.

Rachel, the ever skeptical being that she is, waits until Santana takes her first sip. However, Santana doesn't swig it down but rotates her glass round and round to open the flavors of the wine. Rachel is mesmerized.

"Do you think it's weird we are hanging out?" Santana asks.

"A little bit. But it's nice. I think it's strange that we live in the same building."

Santana takes a sip of her wine. Rachel mimics her.

"I had to move closer to this new job of mine. I'm the house act for that bar lounge a couple blocks from here."

Rachel just about chokes on her wine.

"I think I know which bar lounge you're talking about. That's the one Tina and I got kicked out of."

Santana laughs.

"Strange coincidences huh?" Rachel wonders out loud.

"I'm glad I ran into you at that bar across the street."

"It was certainly unexpected."

"Someone might say we're meant to be."

Rachel chokes on her wine.

* * *

This time they eat at Rachel's little dining room table.

"So you've kept in touch with Tina? That's nice."

"Yes, Mike and Tina are for keeps. I'm certain that nuptial will be soon."

"That is one wedding I'd love to be at. Can you imagine if they have an open bar?"

"Yes Tina loves to have a good time." Rachel says as she chuckles into her own wine glass.

"So do I. So do I. More wine?"

Santana pours Rachel some more not really waiting for her answer.

"It's actually good. The wine." Rachel concedes.

"I know right? First impressions and such. I know there is some saying."

"I think you're looking for something like: You can't judge a book by its cover."

"That sounds right."

"Tina told me I can't judge a person by one pick up line."

"Well what's the pick up line?"

Rachel tells Santana the pickup line that the shot glass guy gave. Santana laughs.

"He even got it wrong! He is supposed to say that you're going to do him."

"That really doesn't make it any better. I think I'd still walk away."

"Yea, I got better material than that."

"I'm sure."

"Challenge?"

"Proceed."

Santana stretches her arms out and rolls her neck like she's getting ready for a competition. Rachel rolls her eyes but laughs. When Santana is done stretching she takes her wine glass and swirls it around just like before. Rachel curses herself for being easily distracted by swirling wine.

"Desearía poder enmarcar este momento, ya que son con mucho la chica más bonita que he visto."

"What does that mean?"

"I wish I could frame this moment forever because you are by far the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Rachel mulls it over. Santana lounges back in her chair awaiting approval.

"Oh...that's cheesy."

Santana laughs and drinks more wine.

"If I can't tell what you're saying, how will I know when you're making advances?"

"You'll know. I'll be much more direct."

Rachel blushes. She can't believe that Santana caught her quoting _Funny Girl_.

"Santana now _that's_ incredibly cheesy. You've seen _Funny Girl_?"

Santana winks at her and drinks some more wine.

"Oh by the way, great dinner, you're right, home cooking isn't all that bad." Santana says as she pours Rachel more wine...again.

* * *

They finish dinner and Rachel clears the table. Santana goes and puts on a record. Rachel is just about to soap up the dishes when Santana walks up behind her.

"You look like you gots some moves. Want to dance?"

"Is that another pick up line?"

"Maybe? Did it work? Are you interested?" Santana says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Rachel laughs as Santana leads her to the living room. Of course Santana would put on Barry White.

"This is like the best inappropriate record ever."

"We got it together baby...the first, my last, my everything."

Rachel can't stop laughing because Santana is singing Barry White in her living room. It doesn't hurt that the wine has been coursing through her body. Who knows how many glasses Santana poured her.

"You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star, my kind of wonderful, that's what you are!"

"You're all about the cheesy pick up lines aren't you?" Rachel says in between her laughing.

"Rachel, only for you." Santana scoops Rachel by the waist and they laugh and dance like nobody is watching.

* * *

She shouldn't be thinking these things on a Sunday evening. She's certain that Sundays aren't meant to be romantic days. But so far she and Santana are singing and dancing to records, and Rachel seriously wishes she could frame this moment and put it in her treasure box. Nothing feels like it could go wrong.

"I love your voice. You could sing about Mac n' Cheese and it would sound good."

"Funny. I do that for a living now."

"How about right now? I bet it'd be really sexy."

Now Rachel is getting this tingling feeling in her toes. And momentarily she thinks maybe she's danced too much and she needs to sit down. But Rachel all of a sudden realizes where she is and finds herself in the embrace of Santana. How did that happen?

Rachel is looking into Santana's eyes and wonders if Santana's eyes were always that sexy. Probably, yes. Then Rachel looks to Santana's lips and wonders if they were always that sexy. Again, probably yes.

"Wait, are you nervous?" Santana asks.

"Huh?"

Somehow Rachel moved really close to Santana's lips. Probably when she was wondering if they had always been sexy, and she wants to move even closer. To maybe kiss Santana.

"About singing?" Santana asks.

"What?"

"What?"

Rachel looks to Santana, who has this concerned face.

"It's just you know I love your voice. And well, I really like Mac n' Cheese..."

"What are you talking about?"

Santana laughs.

"I'm teasing you. I know you want a kiss, and you want it bad don't you?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"What? No! Ugh! You frustrate me."

"I really want to ask if it's sexually, but I won't."

"Santana! You just did!"

"I had to go there."

"Well don't!"

"I want to go to there...though."

"I am a lady." Rachel says as she is somewhat offended.

"Oh believe me, I know that."

"What? I don't even know what that means!"

Rachel isn't sure why she feels affronted by Santana's comments. She was having a great time. Until she was caught leering at Santana's luscious lips. And now Santana is teasing her. Rachel should have just gone for the kiss. Maybe she is nervous...

"Hey I haven't made a sexually charged joke in the last like couple hours. And _for the record_, you frustrate me!"

"Yes, I know. I haven't forgotten that I've annoyed you since high school with my choice in animal sweaters."

"No, I meant, sexually, you do."

Rachel wasn't ready for Santana to be _that_ direct. So she walks into her bedroom. She knows Santana is following her but closes the door before she can come in.

Santana knocks on the door.

She doesn't answer.

"Rachel...Rachel, are you climbing out the window? Rachel?"

Rachel talks through the door, "I am not climbing out the window. I am not a child."

She opens the door.

"I was pretending to not be here."

Santana leans on the door frame looking at the bashful Rachel.

"You realize that you're upset because I think you're sexy?"

"Oh."

"Do you think you could forgive me?"

Rachel knows that Santana is just eating this up. Rachel can't help that she is nervous. It's been months since she's even thought of flirting with someone and now she has this very _very _sexy woman in her bedroom doorway.

"No, this I cannot do."

Santana laughs and eases Rachel out of her room back to the living room where the music is still playing. The dishes still need to be washed and Rachel can't erase the last embarrassing ten minutes, but it all seems to fade into the background when Santana makes her laugh and they dance together like idiots.


	5. Teasing

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 5: Teasing  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. This chapter may get...descriptive.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Rachel's in a taxi on her way to work, which is in a studio in the city. She's got her granola bar and water bottle and is ready to begin her meditation in the taxi. But it's cut short when Tina calls her.

"Hey so what are you doing today?"

"Its Monday I'm going to work and then I'll go home to practice Celine Dion's The Prayer." Rachel says very seriously.

"Ok no. Go out."

"Tina, why are you so preoccupied with getting me out?"

"Because, I don't like cats."

"I don't understand."

"Single people end up getting cats. And then when you die, I'll end up with the cat. And. I don't like cats."

"You know. There is something seriously wrong with you."

"Rachel, come on. Be serious. You are in this funk, and you're getting rusty. You might forget how to have sex."

"Oh that's preposterous."

"Well when was the last time Rachel?"

"None of your business."

"That's sounds like you can't remember."

"I almost kissed Santana!" a very frustrated Rachel yelps into her phone.

A second passes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"On the mouth."

"No I meant like where? I just saw you yesterday where could you guys have gone?"

"Well we went grocery shopping."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure how there can be any answer to that question other than: we needed groceries."

"Ok. Go on."

"I cooked Mac n' Cheese."

"You cooked her Mac n' Cheese?"

"Yes."

"For her?"

"Well, yes."

"Ok. Go on."

"And then she put on some records and we started dancing and singing."

"Wait. Did you eat the Mac n' Cheese?"

"Tina. I almost kissed Santana."

Then Rachel can hear Tina talking away from her phone. "No Mike I'm talking to Rach. No we don't have Mac 'n Cheese. Wait I'll ask her."

"Rach, do you have any left overs?"

"Tina."

"Ok (no Mike). Go on."

"Well, what do I do?"

"About what?"

"Santana."

"Well do you want to kiss her?"

"I don't know. And honestly I don't know if she likes me. She could just be using me to feed her."

"You're telling me you did laundry and went grocery shopping with her? And had fun. That's boring. God, Mike would be chopping at the bit."

Rachel is sort of agreeing.

"You should...get together with her."

Rachel is not agreeing.

"What? Are you drunk? What happened to Mike? Are you alone? I'm really worried about your state of mind."

"Ok. Please. Be more obvious."

"Obvious about what?"

"That you don't think it's a bad idea."

"Hardly. I think it's a terrible idea. There are about fifty reasons why that would be a bad idea. The top three come to mind: one - she has threatened to kill me before."

"Oh, she didn't mean it! We all wanted to kill you when we lost nationals."

"Two. She hates my clothing style."

"Which is not true because I've already burned all your argyle. And your theories on 4 inch heels making your legs longer is like very close to be fact."

"I will never forgive you for burning my argyle. Just thinking about all the waste you did. I could've donated it."

"Honey, no one would've worn that. What's number three?"

"Three. She and I have no chemistry."

"Ohhhhhh shut the front door. You have so much chemistry that you guys are about to explode."

"Again. Are you alright? Tina you're using very poorly thought out euphemisms."

The Taxi is in front of the studio. Rachel tips the driver and enters the building to get on the elevator to the sixth floor.

"Look we already know she_ loves _to hear you sing."

"I wish I didn't tell you that."

"I bet you she still has your picture."

"Again, I wish I didn't tell you that."

"It's such a romantic little story, Rachel! You asking her to put your high school picture in her locker...and she _does_. Seriously when you told me that I didn't think it was a big deal. But now if you put it in the right context."

"You mean in your distorted context. I was merely mending our friendship!"

"If she still has it, it's a sign."

"Yes a verifiable sign that she forgot she had it."

"Fine. Fight with me all you want but you and Santana had some pretty hot duets and I'm sure she wouldn't mind making some more _music_ with you if you know what I mean."

"Yes. I know what you mean. Again with your thinly veiled double entredres..."

"Ok, Mike just took off his shirt. So I have to go. But, obviously there must be something about her that lets you forgive her for all of that stuff you're hung up on! And you said _you_ were the one who almost kissed her."

"Actually that was much more germane and helpful. Thank you Tina."

"Ok, go record some commercials. And don't forget to kiss her. You're Rachel Berry. You can do whatever you set your mind to."

Rachel hangs up the phone and goes into the studio with gusto.

* * *

"Ok, Rachel we are going to take it from the top. Again."

Rachel was eating it.

She could not for the life of her get the jingle out right.

The line was: Starbursts. Starbursts. Such a juicy, juicy, contradiction.

Every time she tried to sing it, it just got more and more incredibly raunchy in her mind.

The music starts and her cue is in the fourth bar.

"Santana. Santana. Such a juicy, juicy, contradiction."

"CUT."

Rachel face palms.

* * *

The next jingle isn't any better.

"Rachel, ok so this one should be easy," the studio engineer says. "There is absolutely nothing in here sexual. Or that even rhymes with Santana. Whoever that is. Just say: Office Depot. Taking Care of Business."

The track starts playing. And Rachel is rehearsing the line over again in her mind.

3...

2...

1...

"Santana sexpot. Taking Care of Business."

"Take a five minute break please."

* * *

Rachel doesn't get home until late. She was lucky to still have a job.

She couldn't understand why Santana kept sneaking up in her thoughts. Freudian slips were something a recording artist should not have. She needed to fix this, and fast. Practicing tongue twisters were on her mind. (Without assistance. Focus.)

But when she gets home, a post-it is on her door that asks: Want to go to Ikea with me?

* * *

They walk around Ikea while eating crackers they bought at the bistro.

"What are you looking for?" Rachel asks.

"I need stringy lights, a rug, and a bulletin board. I want to get it before my Ma gets here tomorrow. She's coming for my opening night on Friday."

"Oh you start Friday? Exciting!"

"Yes, will you come? I'm going text Tina and Mike later. But you know...I hope they'll let her in. She might be blacklisted or something."

Rachel laughs. "Well, I will definitely be there."

"Great! Hey want to see how many couches we can make out on before they kick us out?"

Rachel tries to kick at Santana, who is just laughing down the aisle.

* * *

They get back to the apartment complex, and it's the first time that Rachel's been in Santana's apartment. Santana has most of her stuff out but there are still a couple boxes still taped up.

"Bienvenidos a mi casa." Santana says as she ushers Rachel inside.

Rachel loves what she sees. It looks like Santana likes candles and Santana has just as big a music collection as Rachel does.

"Do you want something to drink? I have...wine in a box."

Rachel laughs.

"You'll have to help me find cups, though. I didn't unpack any of my kitchen stuff yet."

Rachel likes the idea that Santana unpacked her music collection first before other necessaries.

"Help me open some of the boxes."

They open a couple boxes, and Rachel gets one that has picture frames and loose photos in it. And, in that box, is Rachel's high school picture.

"Did you find any cups?" Santana asks.

"No, I just found a sign."

"What?"

"Nothing. I think I found your pictures. You kept my high school photo?"

"Oh, yea. It's cute."

And like that was all the explanation that was needed.

* * *

Santana opens a box that has some of her dresses.

"Hey you can help me pick out what to wear for my opening on Friday."

Santana migrates to her bedroom and lays the dresses on the bed. The only place that Rachel can sit is on the bed next to said dresses. There are exactly three different dresses. Rachel sits on the bed and looks at the different styles and tries to imagine what they would look like on Santana.

"Santana these are cute...what are you..."

Santana was standing next to Rachel. In just her underwear. A black lace set...that really...leaves nothing to the imagination...and leaves Rachel speechless.

"I think I'll try this black one first." Santana says as she grabs the dress.

Rachel sits. Watching Santana step into the black dress.

It's a rubber band dress with a v neckline and spaghetti straps. Rachel watches as the dress slides up Santana's body and she notices that Santana's toe nails are perfectly manicured red and then she notices that Santana's beautiful legs appear. The dress curves to her body and then as Santana is zipping her dress by pulling the zipper up her back, Rachel sees Santana's hourglass waist appear.

She doesn't dare look up any more because she's been holding her breath this whole time and she might pass out if she sees any more curves. And she knows that Santana has some perfectly round curves...

"Hey can you zip me?"

Santana's backside is towards Rachel. And Rachel can see how Santana's back divets into the dress and the black lace of her bra contrasts against her skin. Santana's skin looks so silky smooth and just so ready to be touched.

But Rachel takes the bottom of the zipper. And ever so slowly, very slowly, zips Santana's dress all the way up as she rises from the bed to do so. And then she hooks the eyelets of the dress and sits back down.

Santana turns around and dips her hand into the bust of the dress to pull her left breast up and then her right. Then she raises both her hands up to pick up and brush back her long raven hair.

"Do you like this one?"

Rachel looks.

Yes. She likes it. More than just likes it. She wants to shake hands with it and say: dress you are doing your job right.

"Let me try on the others ones."

And again Santana's backside is to Rachel. And without asking Rachel knows she is allowed to unhooked the top eyelet of the dress and unzip the dress...all the way down.

When Santana steps out of it, the dress snags on her lace panties and Rachel is transfixed to see how far it will pull. But it snaps back and Santana is already stepping into the next dress.

The next dress is a green sleeveless one with buttons on the back.

Again Santana turns her backside to Rachel and expects her to button her up. Rachel sits at the bed and pulls the first button through its eyelet.

Then the second.

Then the third.

Then the fourth.

Then. Well the fifth is right where Santana's crease is and seriously Rachel just doesn't know how her fingers are keeping still enough to pull that button through its eyelets. But she does it.

And then the sixth.

And the seventh, where she has to stand up.

And the eighth.

And then she's at the ninth where again she is met with the bar of Santana's lace bra.

And finally the tenth, right where Santana's shoulder blades end.

Which Rachel wants to touch so badly but then Santana turns round again and Rachel kind of falls back down onto the bed in a sitting position.

And again Santana dips her hand into her bust to adjust her breasts. And Rachel just watches. Because she is allowed to and this is the best thing she has ever been allowed to watch.

"Do you like this one?"

Rachel just stares.

Santana twists her body to look at herself in her mirror on the wall. She wraps her hair up to see what her profile would be. Which affords Rachel the view of her perfect neck.

"I really like this one." Rachel whispers.

"Mmm. I'd have to wear a different bra with it though. Let me try on the other one."

"Okay." Rachel whispers.

This time Rachel stands at the ready to unbutton Santana who turns around again. But Rachel takes her time and brushes Santana's hair to sweep it with her fingers across Santana's shoulder. She loves how soft Santana's hair is and how easily it moves between her fingers. Of course she must do the obligatory inhale to smell Santana's hair as it whiffs around. It smells like coconut.

She trails her pointer and middle finger down Santana's spine, which elicits a perfect sounding "o" from Santana, right before Rachel unbuttons the first button.  
Then the second unbutton reveals the lace bra.

And all the way down to button number five, where Rachel takes a breather.

"Are you okay?" Santana whispers.

"Yes." Rachel whispers back.

And Rachel finishes the last four buttons. Santana just drops the dress in front of her and reaches for the last dress.

This last dress is a red halter top.

Rachel already knows she's going to like this dress.

Santana steps into it and is bending forward towards Rachel who is again sitting on the bed. She gets a lovely view of Santana's deep cleavage.

Santana brings up the two red straps of the dress and is ready to tie it up behind her neck. But Rachel stands and brings her hands up to Santana's and takes the straps from her.

Rachel lets the straps drop down for a little bit so she can look at Santana's bra from the front side.

The lace is just so damn pretty and the swells of Santana breast are so taunt that Rachel can't help but stare. Rachel loves how they rise up and down and she wishes that she could just brush her fingers over them.

Santana is smiling and it's visible that she is breathing just as heavy as Rachel is.

Rachel smiles and then finishes the dress by raising her hands so she could tie the straps behind Santana's neck. She rests her arms on Santana's shoulders like they are about to dance and just looks into her eyes.

"Thanks." Santana says as she grins like a cheshire cat.

Rachel smiles and backs up. She notices that there is a side zipper and zips it up to complete the dress.

"I really should say thank you to you." Rachel says as she can't contain her smile.

She sits back on the bed to admire Santana. And Santana again adjusts herself.

"I like this one. And I could not wear a bra under it." Santana nonchalantly says.

Rachel just groans and falls back on the bed.

Santana laughs.

"Too much?" Santana asks.

Rachel just groans again.

"Too little. You need to wear a parka." Rachel says this as she stares at the ceiling. It's probably the safest place to look right now.

Santana laughs. "Why?"

"Because, you make wearing clothes so damn sexy."

Santana laughs again and begins to unzip the side of her dress which makes Rachel sit up on her elbows.

"Wait!"

"Hrm?" Santana utters in a mid frozen state.

"I want to do that."

Santana quickly zips it back up.

And then Rachel rises from the bed and undresses Santana very slowly, very slowly.

* * *

A/N: So. Clothes Porn. :D


	6. Practice

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 6: Practice  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ba da bing.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Tuesday arrives and it's just too bright to be a Tuesday. But just like yesterday, Rachel gets in a taxi to go to work.

And Tina calls Rachel.

"So did you kiss her?"

Rachel hangs up.

Tina calls again.

"I think the call was dropped. Did you kiss her?"

Rachel hangs up.

Tina calls again.

"Ok Rachel. I get it. You forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"How to kiss."

Rachel hangs up.

Tina calls again.

"Oh my God. Stop doing that!"

"Stop making fun of me."

"I told you: if it's been too long you'll forget."

"You...you...I don't like you right now."

"I think I should call Santana. Obviously she is confused on how to do this too..."

"No!"

"...which is weird you'd think she'd have you naked by now."

Rachel is quiet.

"Rachel."

Silence.

"Was there nakedness going on?" Tina screeches into the phone.

Rachel hangs up.

Tina texts: I'm going to call Santana if you don't stop that.

Rachel calls Tina.

"Tina, stop it! I don't want to talk about it."

"You tell me everything. Sometimes you over share! Remember that time you told me about Finn and his toenails."

"Stop, Tina."

"Exactly! Gross. It's really not something you forget. So! You owe me some good naked stories."

"Ok sure. But no. It's still...and I don't...I'm a lady!"

A second passes.

"Rachel. First you close your eyes and then you pucker your lips."

"Tina! I have to work. I'll talk to you later. Maybe." says an exasperated Rachel.

"Ok buh bye. I love you too." Tina sings to Rachel.

* * *

"Alright Rachel, let's not have another recording session like yesterday. Today's commercial is about whipped cream."

"Pardon me, can you repeat that?"

"Whipped cream?"

Rachel takes off her headphones and drops her head.

"Excuse me. I'll be. I need a moment."

Rachel walks out of the studio and leans her head against the wall.

* * *

"Where'd she go?" asks studio engineer number 1.

"I don't know." replies studio engineer number 2.

They both think for a moment.

"Oh. Okay, because whipped cream is sexual."

"Dude."

"She needs to get laid."

* * *

Rachel knows that Santana is hanging out with her mom. Because otherwise, Rachel would be somewhere with Santana...preferably in a bed...like they were last night.

Last night was steamy. But of course it was Rachel, so there may have been a little hiccup.

Rachel's been thinking about it all day (obviously)... because it went like this:

"Rachel?" asks Santana who is whispering into Rachel's ear.

"Yes?" answers Rachel. She knows that Santana is lying down next to her. Possibly naked. She doesn't know for certain because her eyes are closed.

"You've been on my bed with your eyes closed for a while now. Are you ok?"

(Oh. Right.)

"Yes."

"Oh ok, I thought maybe I made you faint or something like that..."

(Yup.)

"You did...this on purpose." Rachel says it slowly with her eyes still closed.

"No. Ok. Yes. Maybe?"

Rachel laughs.

"I think you broke me." Rachel says.

"How can I fix you?"

"Put some clothes on?"

Santana gets up from the bed. She was in her underwear after Rachel finally undressed her. Because, just five minutes earlier, as soon as that red dress fell to the floor, Rachel melt back down on to the bed and indeed fainted.

"Wait!"

Santana catapults back on to the bed. "Yes?" she asks eagerly.

Rachel peeks open her eyes to see Santana.

"Nope. Too soon." Rachel says mostly to herself when she sees that Santana is still 95.5% naked. She's not really good at math, but she's pretty sure that Santana is mostly naked.

Santana laughs and wraps her arms around Rachel.

"Do you want to cuddle?"

"Santana Lopez. You're asking me, Rachel Berry, if I want to cuddle." Rachel whispers. She's on a low power state right now and her brain skills aren't functioning normally. That's what happens when you are privy to a reverse strip tease. Three times. Or is it six times...she can't count right now.

Santana laughs. "I don't know what to do. I've never made a girl faint before."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe." Santana laughs.

Rachel just smiles as her eyes are still closed.

Santana just scoots closer to her and whispers, "I'm going to cuddle you anyway."

They fall asleep like that...

...

Santana walks Rachel back to her apartment in the morning and they're just pleasantly smiling the whole time. Santana grabs for Rachel's hand.

"So, you work today?"

"Yes, I'm in the studio again. But I should be done around 5pm."

"I have to pick up my mom from the airport at 4pm."

"Right. You should spend time with her. She's coming all this way to support you."

"I think I'll try to steal away and meet you up later. How about that?"

"Okay." Rachel smiles and leans on her door frame when they finally get there.

Santana smiles and they just part ways with shy glances and lingering fingertips.

...

When Rachel is in her apartment, it isn't until she's two steps into her kitchen that she realizes.

"I forgot to kiss her."

* * *

So when Rachel gets back home from work, she's surprised to see Santana waiting for her. In a terry cloth robe.

Rachel is ridiculously happy to see Santana, and is trying to think of why Santana would be in a robe in front of her apartment. She hopes it's because of sex. Because...no explanation necessary.

"Want to go swimming?" Santana asks.

"Yes! Wait. What? Why do you want to go swimming?"

"Why not? And why else would I be in a swim suit robe?"

Rachel just blushes.

"Rachel Berry. Were you thinking of something dirty?"

Rachel snorts. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel guffaws. "Yes!"

Santana's eyebrows knowingly go up and her smile just gets toothier. "You know, Rachel all you have to do is ask."

Rachel blanks. "Ask...what, exactly?"

"Yes. I am wearing a swim suit under here. I don't parade around naked."

Rachel laughs and says, "Says the girl who _was_ prancing around in her underwear last night. Like that's normal."

Santana smiles and shrugs. "So can I help you try on some bikinis...or...?"

"HA! No."

"You sure?"

Rachel playfully pushes Santana away.

"Hey what happened to your Mom? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with her?"

"Her flight was delayed so I'm picking her up later tonight, midnight-ish. So. Just enough time for a swim. Or...other things."

"Santana!" Rachel says as if she's scandalized.

"You sure you don't need help putting on those bikinis?"

"I will meet you at the pool."

Santana pretends to pout but Rachel can see her smiling as Santana makes her way to the pool.

* * *

They are in the pool, and it's not heated, because they don't live at the Ritz. But it's a nice big pool.

Santana is floating on her back going back and forth across the pool. Rachel was doing some freestyle swimming but she made the mistake of taking a breather, and well...Santana is floating on her back.

When Rachel got to the pool area, Santana was already in the pool. She couldn't help but notice the tiny yellow bikini that Santana was wearing. She couldn't help but think that those spaghetti straps were just working it. And now, Santana is floating on her back. Visualize.

"How was your day Santana?"

"It was good. Unpacked some more boxes and hung up my stringy lights."

Santana stops floating and swims over to Rachel who is propping herself against the wall at the 6 foot mark. She treds water in front of Rachel. But then Rachel can tell she has an idea, because Santana's eyes have a devious glint.

Rachel's been backed into the wall and now they are in a dancing position. With Rachel's arms over Santana's neck and Santana supporting them by holding onto the wall with both hands. Rachel could pretend that she is use to this kind of half naked teasing. But she isn't. So when she smiles and gets all giddy, Santana catches the infectious giggles and they just hold onto each other for awhile.

"So how was work?" Santana asks.

Rachel sighs and says, "Pretty bad. I couldn't get my lines."

"Really?"

"Yes. Usually I'm more focused but my mind has been elsewhere."

"That doesn't sound like you, what's on your mind?"

Rachel blushes and looks away, because it's Santana who is on her mind.

Santana catches on and laughs, "Oh, well I'm sorry."

Rachel laughs. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm sure the products will sell more with the sexually inappropriate inserts."

Santana laughs. "Really? You're like those people who change the Folgers' jingle?"

"What do you mean?"

"The best part of waking up is _Rachel_ in my bed." Santana sings.

"Actually, yes...that's exactly..."

Santana is laughing her head off.

"It's not funny! The sound guys are calling me "inappropriate Rachel" it's like become a thing." Rachel pouts.

Santana laughs uproariously.

"It's not funny. I really need to practice. Stop, it's not funny." But now Rachel is laughing.

"It's kind of hilarious."

Rachel lets Santana laugh, because she likes hearing her laugh. She likes a lot of things about Santana.

* * *

"Hey, so how do you practice for work? You said you practice." Santana asks.

"I just do tongue twisters in front of the mirror. To relax my jaw and such. Get the words out."

"What kind of tongue twisters?"

Rachel thinks and the recites:

"Luke Luck likes lakes.  
Luke's duck likes lakes.  
Luke Luck licks lakes.  
Luck's duck licks lakes.  
Duck takes licks in lakes Luke Luck likes.  
Luke Luck takes licks in lakes duck likes."

Santana is silent.

"It's from Dr. Seuss' Fox in Socks."

"And...you watch yourself in the mirror doing that?"

"Yes. It helps to watch how your tongue moves when you speak."

Santana is silent.

"Do it again. And this time...slower."

Rachel does it. Just like Santana asks.

Santana's mouth is hanging open.

"Santana are you ok?"

"Are they all like that?"

"What?"

"The tongue twisters? Please...do another one."

Rachel thinks for a moment and recites:

"She sells sea shells on the sea shore;  
The shells that she sells are sea shells I'm sure.  
So if she sells sea shells on the sea shore,  
I'm sure that the shells are sea shore shells."

Rachel looks at Santana. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth is still hanging open.

"Santana? They're just tongue twisters. Anyone can do them..."

"Please pretty pretty please let me have your mouth." Santana whines.

"Was that your attempt at a tongue twister?" Rachel asks confused.

"Rachel."

And then Rachel gets it. Santana is turned on. Like all the way turned on. Must've been the tongue twisters... (you think).

And when she melts into Rachel, Rachel thinks that water starts steaming around them. Rachel is burning and if the proverbial "they" could hose her down, it wouldn't do a thing. Santana presses her chest against Rachel's and gasps just a tiny bit at the contact. Rachel is still hanging onto Santana for her dear life. She's weightless in the water and she really is worried that Santana is going to drop her.

"I got you." Santana says as she gets closer and closer to Rachel.

Rachel closes her eyes and puckers her lips.

Santana's lips are soft. Very plump and very soft.

Rachel just keeps brushing her lips up against Santana's and starts to think it might be a good idea to taste Santana. So she licks Santana's lower lip.

Confirmed: Santana tastes delicious.

Very plump, very soft, and very delicious.

Rachel listens to the sounds their lips make and it makes her knees weak. She's glad Santana is holding her, because she can't support herself now.

And Rachel thinks that if she opens her mouth, that it'd be a great idea.

Well. Excellent idea. Because Santana goes in for the kill. She starts sucking on Rachel's tongue. Sucking on it.

Rachel wants to ask her to suck on it harder. She's about to lose her mind. She's pretty sure that Santana feels the same way because Rachel is being pressed up hard against the pool wall.

Rachel doesn't know what to do with her feet. Her toes keep brushing against Santana's shins. But she can't think about what to do now, since Santana figured out (or she must have known...sex goddess that she is) that she could twist Rachel's tongue and suck on it. This time Rachel can't help the noises that are coming from her throat.

Santana appreciates the sounds.

As soon as Rachel makes a deep lustful moan, Santana wraps her legs around Rachel's body.

"I want to touch you. But if I let go of the wall, I'm pretty sure we'll drown." Santana says.

"I fainted last night because you were about the same nakedness you are now. And you thought it'd be a good idea to put me in a pool and do this?"

"Hey. I'm like full of a lot of good ideas." Santana says suggestively.

Rachel gulps. And the pool water laps against their bodies. She didn't think Santana would say that. Well. This is Santana. She is charming and cunningly crude.

"Really? What are some of your ideas?"

"More of this." Santana says as she continues her massage on Rachel's mouth. "I love your tongue. I love your mouth. Your perfect mouth."

Rachel just keeps moaning. Because she can't help it. Santana is just too sexy.

They must be moving in the water because the water keeps lapping against their bodies. And that urges Rachel on even more. She starts to think about Santana's legs, which are still wrapped around her body. And its then that she figures out (smart woman that she is) that although Santana can't touch her, Rachel can certainly touch Santana...

Rachel slowly moves her hands down Santana's perfect neck. And she can feel Santana breathing. Hard.

"What are you doing?" asks Santana.

"Touching."

Santana makes a faint squealed noise.

Rachel grins like a mad woman.

"More touching?" asks Rachel mischievously.

Santana eagerly nods her head.

It's about this time that Rachel remembers Santana breasts (She's had a lot on her mind lately).

No one is kissing right now. Because Santana has her forehead against Rachel's, and it's like Santana is trying to transfer messages telepathically: Touch me. Touch me. Touch me now.

Rachel gets it loud and clear.

She can feel Santana's eyes follow her fingers as they trail down her neck and across her collar bone.

"Do you like this?" asks Rachel who is in wonder.

Santana nods.

Rachel continues to map out Santana's collar bone and she can feel Santana breathe even deeper against her. Rachel is under a spell. Santana is too.

Rachel wonders to herself if they are moving too fast. But then Santana wraps her legs tighter around Rachel and makes a whining noise. So now Rachel wants to speed it up.

She brings her finger tips under Santana's bikini top from her neck and follows the straps right down to the edge of the front cups. And then she dips her thumbs into Santana's bikini top and just feels her wet skin.

Santana throws her head back and silently moans.

And then suddenly Rachel is falling.

Ploop.

Yup. Santana let go of the wall.

They are both under water. And they both have shocked faces. But even under water, Santana can muster a grin as she helps scoop Rachel back up to the surface.

"You dropped me!" Rachel sputters out.

"I didn't know you were going for the twins!"

"You were watching the whole time!"

"I was! And damn Rachel! Damn!"

Santana grabs for Rachel's head again and tries to kiss her, but they keep sinking into the water.

Rachel's probably swallowed more chlorinated water than she's wanted to. Ever.

Rachel swims to at least the 4 foot side of the pool and Santana is close behind.

They are laughing. Santana keeps trying to grab for Rachel and Rachel keeps trying to like not drown.

When Santana finally catches hold of Rachel, Rachel turns to say, "I like being the one who does the teasing."

Santana makes an indescribable sound, and says, "Rachel. You, are everything, I thought you'd be and more."

They keep kissing until the pool lights turn off.

* * *

Again Santana walks Rachel to her apartment.

"I wish I could kiss you some more." Santana says.

"Ok."

Santana laughs and kisses Rachel softly on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana asks.

"Ok."

Santana smiles and slowly walks away.

Rachel leans on her door until she can't see Santana anymore.

Then she sneezes.

Sneezes?

(Oh no.)

* * *

A/N: How is everyone? haha


	7. Fluff

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 6: Fluff  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wanted fluff.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Rachel calls in sick. Her manager is furious. Her manager is Tina.

"Tina. I'm sick."

"Oh. Good morning Inappropriate Rachel."

"No, I mean I'm actually not feeling well. Sick."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes. I feel like I'm going to die. Or worse, loose my voice."

"Oh okay. Now I believe you. I just needed the extra melodrama to be certain."

"Tina. Can you please reschedule the studio time?"

"Rachel! How can you be sick? You have like a daily vitamin regimen to combat this sort of thing!"

"I've been busy."

"I mean this is going to push back studio time and the execs are going to wonder why and don't even get me started on all those commercials you botched up! Don't think I don't know what's going on! I have my sources! WAIT! When you say busy, do you mean _busy_?"

"Maybe."

"What? You have to tell me!"

"I thought you had sources."

"Rachel Berry."

"Okay. We kissed."

Silence.

"On the lips." Rachel adds.

Silence.

"Actually, it was more than one kiss. It was a bunch of glorious, hot, soft, sexy kisses."

More silence.

"Tina?"

Still more silence.

Rachel looks to her phone to see if the line is still connected.

"Tina? Are you there?"

And then Rachel hears it. It's a faint, very faint, pianissimo decibel of sound. Rachel predicts a crescendo will erupt.

Her psychic skills do not fail her.

Tina is _screaming_ into the phone.

It's sort of a happy scream and squeal mixed in with a bunch of "yays" and halleluiahs (and sometimes _cats_).

Rachel just holds her phone away from her ear and goes to find a tissue box.

It's been like thirty seconds and Tina is still screaming happy things.

Rachel goes to mix herself some milk and cereal.

Tina is still screaming into the phone.

Rachel gets a text from Mike: What did you do?

Rachel just smiles and finishes her cereal.

Then, Tina is done.

"Ok. Well. That's great! I'll reschedule the studio time. Probably will be Saturday so don't plan on being _busy_..."

"Thank you Tina."

* * *

It's been awhile since Rachel's taken a day off of work. So naturally, instead of medicating herself and resting, she cleans up her apartment and pays off some bills. She turns on the television just for the noise and clips out coupons for (of all things) Mac n' Cheese.

She's sitting on her couch just musing about how smitten she is with Santana. Who knew?

Once she is done clipping out her coupons she goes to take out her trash and recycling. She's surprised to see Santana standing in front of her door. It looks like she was going to leave another post-it note with a message.

"Good morning Santana. I was just thinking about you."

Santana is happily surprised to see Rachel and also has a look like she was caught red handed in the cookie jar.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I took a sick day, I have a cold."

Santana's face immediately turns to a worried state.

"Are you ok? How are you sick? You were just perfect when I left you last night!"

"I think it had to do with the late night swimming in an unheated pool and also the unwanted amount of chlorine water I happened to swallow."

"I am so sorry." Santana whispers and looks like she wants to crawl into a hole.

"Santana it's alright. I'm not sorry." Rachel tilts her head to look at Santana.

Santana looks back up at Rachel and smiles. And then she remembers why she came over. She shows the post-it to Rachel.

Rachel reads it out loud: Miss You.

"You were supposed to see it when you got home. But, the sentiment is the same." Santana whispers.

Rachel sneezes and gives Santana her happy smile.

"I miss you too."

It's like secret code for how much they like each other.

"I wish you would've told me you were staying home sick."

"I'll probably sleep, read some books. Relax. Nothing special about being home sick."

"But I'd be with you. You should've told me."

Rachel is perplexed. Santana seems to be hurt that Rachel didn't tell her right away that she was sick. It goes against her own health regulations but she grabs for Santana's hands.

"Well, you're welcome to come in and watch me sleep. Although I don't want you to catch my cold before your show. And what about your plans? Did your Mom get in ok?"

Santana was just pleasantly listening until Rachel reminded her of her Ma.

"Aiee! I got to go! I'm taking her out for brunch then to the museum!" Santana stands up straight away and leans forward to kiss Rachel.

"I'm sick!" Rachel puts up her hands to stop Santana from kissing her.

"I don't care! Give me a kiss woman!" Santana laughs as she tries to kiss Rachel.

Rachel gives in.

And then Santana is off.

Until, she turns around and writes on a post-it and gives it to Rachel.

Rachel reads it out loud: Will you go out with me?

"Yes." Santana cheekily answers.

"That's a nice trick."

Santana hands her another post-it.

Rachel reads it out loud: I think you're hot.

"Why, thank you Rachel Berry." Santana says.

Rachel laughs.

Santana hands her another post-it.

Rachel reads it out loud: Kiss me?

Santana is already kissing Rachel before she can try to stop her or even ask how many post-its Santana has.

But it seems like Santana had the right amount.

* * *

It's the afternoon and Rachel is sipping her chamomile tea in her bed.

Santana sends her a text: We got the afternoon. You got this room for two. One thing I've left to do. Discover me, discovering you.

Rachel's got this big smile on her face. She lets Santana serenade her by text.

She blushes when Santana texts: Cause if you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets...

Rachel knows the song but the idea that Santana is singing it to her makes her hot.

Santana continues: You body is a wonderland. I'll use my hands.

Rachel's imagination is running amuck.

Hands?

(Oh. Dear.)

* * *

Rachel hears knocking on her door and sluggishly gets up. She is feeling a little worse for wear.

She looks in the peephole and it's Santana at her door. She has a brown bag in one hand and a knapsack in the other.

"Why hello Rachel Berry's tits." and of course Santana has her wide grin on.

Rachel is wearing her knee length night shirt, and in her delirium she forgot that you shouldn't open the door without a bra on. Again.

"Oh, for the love of Barbara." Rachel is trying to find a blanket to wrap herself up in. But all her blankets are on her bed (along with all her stuff animals to keep her company).

Santana lets herself in and grabs for Rachel.

"Hey...let me look at you."

Rachel stops what she is doing. She stands in the middle of the room and kind of crosses her legs sheepishly.

Santana walks up to her and wraps her in her arms.

"You look like you need to be in a bed. Naked. With me of course."

Rachel laughs. "Santana, I'm sick! Aren't you worried about getting sick?"

Santana speaks into Rachel's hair. "Nah, I've got like a crazy strong immune system."

Rachel just slumps into Santana. She isn't feeling particularly sexy right now but she is happy that Santana has her tight.

"Hey I made you soup!" Santana motions to the brown back she brought.

"You did?"

"Yea, well don't get too excited. I mean it didn't come in a box, it was a canned broth. But I didn't microwave it. I cooked it on the stove. And I cut the carrots. I had to Google it if you could eat soup."

"I'm sure it's perfect." Rachel smiles brightly.

She's feeling much better already.

* * *

After eating the soup, they move to Rachel's bedroom. Santana jumps on the bed and starts cuddling all the stuff animals. Rachel is cleaning up all the tissues.

"So how was your day Santana?"

"It was great. Went sightseeing with Ma. Hey I got you a souvenir."

"You brought me souvenir?"

Santana pulls her knapsack up to the bed and motions for Rachel to come sit next to her. Rachel wanted to put on a bra but at Santana's insistence, did not.

Rachel sits on her legs and peers into Santana's knapsack.

"What do you have in there?"

"Gifts. My books and iPod." Santana says as she pulls out an "I Love NY!" shirt.

"You got me a shirt!" Rachel is tickled pink. Of course she has one, but not from Santana.

"I think you should try it on now." Santana suggests as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Rachel playfully pushes at Santana.

"I don't like this abuse. To make it up to me...I think you should try the shirt on."

Oh. The giggling that is going on right now in this room.

Rachel grabs the shirt dramatically. And turns her back to Santana, who audibly huffs in discontent.

Rachel just laughs.

She can feel Santana's eyes on her back. Bore into her. Practically undressing her.

She isn't Rachel Berry if she doesn't put on some show.

So she gathers her brown locks and wraps it around her fingers until it's over her right shoulder.

She hears the bed creak as Santana sits up against the headboard.

She brings her right hand across her neck and outlines her shoulder with her fingertips. All before she looks over her shoulder to see Santana who is just silently watching.

She gathers the bottom of her night shirt and slowly rises up on her knees to pull it up.

She pauses when the night shirt is gathered at her stomach so that Santana can look at her white panties.

And then she continues to bring up the night shirt up to her breasts.

She can't hear anything now. She isn't sure if Santana is still breathing.

But she pulls the night shirt over her head. And for extra measure...stretches her arms up.

Yup.

Santana chuckles.

Good. She is still breathing. Rachel smiles to herself.

And then she pulls the NY shirt over her head and turns to face a very happy Santana.

Santana looks her up and down.

"Well. I love NY."

* * *

They are reading. Both under the bed covers and snuggled between Rachel's stuff animals and pillows.

Rachel is re-reading _The Lovely Bones_ by Alice Sebold.

She looks over to Santana. Who is reading...a Victoria Secrets catalog.

"What?" Santana asks.

Rachel raises her eyebrow at Santana's "reading" material.

"Research?" Santana offers.

Rachel rolls her eyes and snuggles back into Santana.

* * *

After some time, they start listening to their iPods.

Rachel has her eyes closed and is content listening to her music and being in Santana's arms.

But then Santana pulls an ear bud out of Rachel's ear.

"Excuse me. I was listening to that." Rachel pretends to be aghast.

"I want to listen to what you're listening to."

So Santana puts Rachel's ear bud in her ear and gently sticks her ear bud into Rachel's ear.

Briefly Rachel is grossed out that they are cross pollinating ear buds. And then Rachel's brain can't figure out what she is listening to. She was listening to Whitney Houston's greatest hits. But Santana is listening to the Spinners' "Could it be I'm Falling in Love." And no the songs don't match at all. The cacophony of sound scrambles Rachel's brain.

So Rachel turns her music off. Santana doesn't say anything but just smiles.

The song ends. But then it repeats. Santana has the song on repeat.

Rachel turns to look at Santana who now has her eyes closed. Rachel smiles and then Santana is smiling too. Sure Santana has her eyes closed but she definitely knows that Rachel is looking at her.

Rachel touches Santana's nose with her own...just a little Eskimo kissing.

* * *

It's late. They basically spent all afternoon in bed. Just being silly and comfortable with each other.

Rachel is waking up and Santana is the one who is draped all over her.

Rachel thinks that Santana is still asleep.

But then Santana moves her hands up Rachel's torso.

And just rests them on top of Rachel's breast.

Rachel laughs.

"Santana Lopez. What do you think you are doing?"

Santana keeps her eyes closed but gently squeezes her hands.

"Um. Looking for my reading glasses?"

Of course, Rachel is laughing. Santana refuses to move her hands.

"And what? You think you're going to find it there?"

"Found something better..."

Santana finally opens her eyes and Rachel just gives her a look. Santana laughs and then wraps her arms behind Rachel to just hug her. They just look at each other like love stricken puppies.

"You're very intent Ms. Lopez. Are you making a study of me?" Rachel whispers.

"Someone should...cause you're damn hot."

Rachel hits the backside of Santana's head with a pillow.

Santana pretends she is dead.

Rachel tickles her to life. And they just tussle in the bed.

* * *

Rachel walks Santana to her front door. Santana wanted to stay the night, but it might be nice to spend some time with her mom.

"You feeling better lady?" Santana asks.

"Much better. Sorry for being sick and boring."

"What? No way. That was like a great afternoon! I can't wait to take you out."

"You want to hang out with me again?"

"Yea. I like hanging out with a girl in bed."

"You enjoyed that?"

"Honey, you were half naked. How am I not supposed to enjoy that?"

Santana goes in to kiss Rachel and Rachel tries to stop her.

"Hey. I want some kisses!"

"If you get sick. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Fine. Not on the lips?"

Rachel is confused.

But then Santana brings Rachel in close and kisses her cheeks. And then her temple. And when Rachel closes her eyes, Santana kisses her eyelids.

Rachel can feel Santana hovering by her lips. And its making her rethink the whole no kissing on the lips thing.

But Santana charmingly kisses her nose.

"Sweet dreams Rachel Berry."

And like magic, when Rachel jumps back into bed to sleep, all her dreams are of Santana.


	8. Reactions

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 6: Reactions  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Rachel is patiently waiting at her kitchen counter while her coffee is brewing (not Folgers). It's been awhile since she checked in with her dads so she turns on her laptop and boots up Skype.

She places the call and it's Hiram who answers.

"Good morning sweet pea."

"Hello. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all. By the way have you spoken with Quinn Fabray? Judy's construction on the pool looks finished and I think you should suggest they hold a summer party there."

"I haven't recently but I suppose I could call her. I didn't know Mrs. Fabray was putting in a pool. How do you know?"

"I just saw it on Google Maps."

Leroy walks by and says, "Hiram. What have I told you about spying on our neighbors? Hello sweetie, looks like your coffee is done."

"Hi Daddy. Dad I agree. Don't spy on Mrs. Fabray." Rachel says.

"It's on the World Wide Web, and you know they are looking up our house too." Hiram protests.

Rachel is mixing her coffee while her dads are arguing the finer points of invasion of privacy.

When she gets back into view she sees that both her fathers are sitting in front of the screen.

"I have something to tell you." Rachel starts.

"Is it about the revival of Cats? I know sweet pea I'm excited too! I've already got your cute little cat ears out from the costume box and when we see you next we can practice Memory." Hiram says. In the background Leroy mumbles, "Personally I like the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." To which Hiram turns and says, "Well, if we're talking about talent, I'd say Rum Tum Tugger. Where is our DVD? We need to watch that. Put that on the movie night list."

Rachel demands their attention by clearing her throat and her dads return to the present. "I'm dating Santana Lopez. You remember her right? High school?"

"Oh honey. Good job. She's a looker." Leroy says. Without hesitation Hiram swats Leroy's arm.

"Leroy, don't objectify women. So does she match the list?" Hiram asks.

Rachel smiles, of course Rachel has a list of qualities she hopes her significant other possesses. List making is a favorite thing of hers; she gets it from her dad (Hiram. See above.).

"Yes. In no particular order, nor is this a full and complete exhaustive list: She is romantic, witty, funny, caring, good looking..."

Insert Leroy saying, "See! Hiram it was on her list."

Rachel continues "has an exceptional taste in music, is a singer, and is vocally on pitch."

"Well that's just wonderful that you've reconnected after all this time. How did that happen?" Hiram curiously asks.

Before she can answer, Rachel hears knocking on her front door. She excuses herself to answer the door.

Tina is on the other side of the door with a scarf around her face and is holding what looks like a supermarket tote.

"Good morning Tina, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Morning. I brought you some vitamins and also some teas. But you don't look sick anymore." Tina says as she removes her scarf which Rachel now realizes Tina was using as a mask to fend off germs.

"Santana took care of me yesterday and so I feel much better."

"By _took care of_ are we talking about sexually or are we talking about nursing you back to health. Which now that I'm thinking, it might not be mutually exclusive when talking about Santana, remember when she came to school in that candy stripers outfit?"

Rachel is mortified when she hears her dads laughing on through her laptop's speakers. Obviously they heard everything.

Tina walks up to the laptop and is happy to see the Berry's. "Hey Mr. and Mr. Berry! When are you guys coming out next?"

"Hello Tina. Always good to see you, we're planning a trip. That's very thoughtful of you to bring our baby a care package. Rachel you didn't tell us you weren't feeling well." Hiram says as he smiles back at Tina and Rachel. Leroy is waving to Tina, who is enthusiastically waving back. (She' fascinated with technology).

"It was a 24 hour cold. Nothing to fret about, and yes, Tina thank you very much it was very thoughtful. I plan on doing vocal exercises today and these will help."

"Speaking of work, I moved everything to Monday to give you time to recover. The sound guys were actually happy to get a mini break..."Tina says.

Rachel puts a kettle on the stove to boil hot water for the tea, which leaves Tina and Leroy to make silly faces at each other. Hiram just shakes his head.

"Well, girls we'll leave you to talk business. By the way, Rachel we thought your commercial for the Starburst candy was just charming." Hiram says as he looks at his silly husband.

Rachel blushes, knowing full well that the editors had to splice and edit the whole thing.

After she says farewell to her dads, she remembers that Tina is still in her kitchen. She can't remember if they were talking about business or not. But Tina seems to go to another subject.

"So did you get physical?" Tina asks.

"Oh, I haven't been to the doctors in awhile. Maybe I should go. I don't want this cold to turn into something worse. You're right, I should schedule an appointment."

"No, did you get a home run?"

"Tina, you know I don't like balls that fly at my face." Rachel seriously says. She's trying to remember where she put her doctor's business card, it has been awhile.

Tina laughs. "Ok how about Rachel Berry language: Did you have sexual intercourse?"

"Oh why didn't you just ask that? No. And really when do you think we had the time? I was sick and we just reconnected. We haven't even gone on a real date yet. I'm just really happy that we've spent time together. And well the kissing right now is more than enough. I mean it's been a long time since I've been out and about, and well this is already a big step for me."

"I think it could've been bigger."

Rachel pouts and then the tea kettle is whistling so Rachel gets up to move it off the stove top.

Tina ponders and asks, "You're pretty serious about this?"

"Yes. You know I value relationships."

This time Tina pouts and says, "I just really want you to get laid."

Rachel throws her hands in the air and sarcastically says, "Ok! Well, I guess you better leave so I can prepare a three point strategy to get Santana into my bed!"

Tina fist pumps into the air. "That's the Rachel Berry we all know and love! Let me boot up Power Point for you while your laptop is on."

Rachel just goes back to making her tea.

* * *

"Afternoon. Holt and Associates. This is Quinn speaking. How may I help you?"

"Quinn Quinn!" Rachel sings into the phone. She misses her friend and loves that even though they don't see each other often, they can call each other and it'd be like they just saw each other yesterday.

"Oh, hello Ms. Berry. How are you?"

"Oh, are you busy? Is there someone in your office?" Rachel recognizes the tone Quinn is using. It's the tone: I want to speak to you but my answers have to be appropriate so if co-workers overhear, they'll think I am working instead of using company time for a personal conversation.

"Just working on small things but I can multitask, and yes, to your other question."

"Ok well I'll be succinct. First, my dad would like to have a summer party at your mom's because he saw that your pool is finished."

"I'm not surprised. We've already been planning on it. Consider it done."

"Oh, that was a good response Quinn, it sounded very professional."

"Thank you, at Holt and Associates we pride ourselves on our professionalism."

Rachel laughs and hums while she thinks of what else she needs to share with Quinn. "Oh, Santana Lopez moved into my apartment building."

"Oh that's a coincidence."

"She is working as a lounge singer."

"Oh! That's great!"

"And we just started a romantic relationship that I am somewhat frightened of but mostly excited about, I really like her but I feel like we're moving fast, but I love kissing her and I just love spending time with her. She made me soup."

Rachel hears a thunk and the phone screeches. And then there is a rustling of papers and in the distance a young male voice is asking, "Ms. Fabray! Are you alright? Did you just fall out of your chair?" Rachel hears Quinn reply, "Yes I am fine. The chair is fine. I just received a startling settlement amount." Then Rachel hears a door close.

Quinn picks up the phone and asks, "She made you soup?"

"Wait, that phrase won't work in a work situation. Quinn you're going to get caught."

"Rachel, I just asked my co-worker to leave and I just closed my office door."

"If you could have done that in the first place why didn't you?"

"Did you say you're dating Santana Lopez?"

"That would be correct."

"But we're supposed to grow old together! Now you've left me to be an old maid." Quinn whines teasingly.

"Well, I can get Tina to help you with that, she seems to like setting up dating situations."

And then suddenly Quinn starts singing, "Rachel and Santana sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

"Really I would've thought your reaction would have been more mature. Ms. Future Super Lawyer."

Nope. Quinn is still singing. "First, comes looooooveeeee..."

"Quinn. You're at work. Are you sure they can't hear you singing?"

"Oh, right. So she made you soup? Was it good?"

"Yes and yes. Why is that the question you're focused on?"

"Because. Santana can't cook without setting the house on fire. She tried making a grilled cheese once and it turned out to be charcoal."

"Well, I was sick and she made me soup. It was very charming."

"Wow, she's taking care of you? Wow. She must really like you."

"Yes, I think she does. She spent all day with me while I was getting better. I was surprised too. She seems to have changed since high school."

"No, Santana's always been very caring. You remember how she took care of Brit - holding her hand while she crossed the street. It wasn't just to hold her hand...it was to make sure she got across safely."

"Hey you should come to Santana's opening tomorrow! Tina and Mike are going to be there and Mrs. Lopez."

"Send me the details and I'll see what I can do. Wow. I can't believe you are dating Santana Lopez. Seriously, I thought we were going to be those old ladies on a corner with a million cats."

"Did you know Tina doesn't like cats?"

"Did you hear about the revival of Cats?"

"I miss you."

"Ok Ms. Berry, well it was a pleasure speaking with you. Please make sure you forward me those settlement terms. We can't promise anything but I can assure you we will seriously look into it."

"Aw...you're co-worker came back?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will send you the information. Hope to see you soon."

"Oh and Ms. Berry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very happy for you. I have nothing but good things to say about Ms. Lopez. I can honestly say that it will be a good match."

"Thank you Quinn Quinn."

* * *

Rachel is famished. She decides to eat at the deli across the street.

She sits in front of the deli and eats her sandwich. It's a nice day but it gets even better when Santana pulls a chair to sit across from her.

"Hey there lady, fancy meeting you here." Santana says.

Rachel smiles and is about to greet Santana when she is interrupted by Santana's mom who walks to them with a tray of food.

"Santana, where did you go? Oh talking with a pretty girl. I should have known."

"Mom this isn't the time to be yourself." Santana says and even seems to be embarrassed.

Rachel has met Mrs. Lopez a long time ago, sometime during a back to school night event. But even though it was long ago, Mrs. Lopez looks the same.

"Hello Mrs. Lopez. Good to see you. I apologize for not coming to see you earlier!"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Santana told me you weren't feeling well the other day. I told her to rub Vicks vapor rub on your feet. It works on everything."

"That sounds interesting. I've never heard of that remedy." Rachel says.

"Mom...Vicks' gross." Santana says.

"Santana Lopez why do you think you are so healthy?" says Mrs. Lopez.

Santana makes a face. Rachel laughs and Mrs. Lopez puts Santana's food in front of her.

"Stop making faces and eat. When I was your age we didn't have food."

"Mom. Not true."

Rachel and Mrs. Lopez just laugh.

* * *

The three of them end up browsing the store fronts. Santana is haggling with a street vendor for some dress.

Mrs. Lopez turns to talk to Rachel and says, "You know she sings in the morning now."

Rachel is confused, she would hope Santana sings whenever she can (after all that's Rachel's motto).

"She isn't really a morning person. And even when she picked me up from the airport, she looked so excited and happy. I knew it couldn't just be for me."

Rachel is still confused.

"You've made my daughter very happy."

Oh. Ok got it. Rachel's smile could be seen from outer space. "Oh well she makes me very happy too."

* * *

Santana comes up beside Rachel to whisper, "Guess what I bought?"

Rachel just saw Santana haggling for, "a dress."

"With fourteen buttons...I think I'll need help putting it on later..."

Rachel blushes and thanks God that Mrs. Lopez is at a food stand getting a coffee.

* * *

They walk into a park and Santana slips her hand into Rachel's. Rachel is just giddy at the touch.

Mrs. Lopez smiles at the two and says, "You two are so cute."

"Mom."

"Don't 'Mom' me. Rachel is just adorable. I don't know why you were such a brat in high school."

"Maaaaa."

Rachel turns to Santana and grins. Rachel enjoys hearing Mrs. Lopez tease Santana. Rachel is gaining a lot of information through the exchange.

Mrs. Lopez turns to Rachel when she says, "Don't you think I don't know about all of Santana's behavior. Who knows how many times I got a call from Principal Figgins? Don't you worry, she was punished accordingly."

Rachel turns to Santana and says, "Really?"

Santana hangs her head.

Mrs. Lopez continues to talk to Rachel. "But you know, Rachel I can still help you to get back at Santana."

Rachel turns to Mrs. Lopez and asks, "You can?"

Mrs. Lopez nods and says, "Yes. When you visit home we can soap up her car."

Rachel asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't actually vandalize her car. But we can't get arrested for leaving her car soapy. "

Santana huffs and says, "Mom, don't teach my girl your crazy pranks."

Rachel smiles for more than one reason. One, Mrs. Lopez is funny; second, it is always fun teasing Santana; and third, Santana just called Rachel her girl. She's hasn't been someone's girl in a long time, and she's pretty happy that she waited for the right person.

* * *

After a short interlude, wherein Mrs. Lopez joined a mariachi band and starting singing (much to Santana's chagrin and very much to Rachel's approval), they returned back to Rachel's apartment. Rachel invites Tina and Mike to come over for dinner and game night.

* * *

They play scrabble. Santana and her mom are on one team.

"Mom, you can't use that word!"

"Why not? Thong is a word."

Tina and Mike are laughing, and Rachel is giggling.

"Mom. The last word you spelled was: thrust."

"Santana Lopez. Just play the game."

* * *

The next game, Santana and Rachel are on a team.

Rachel is moving the letters around. She knows she can spell "skis" on the board.

But Santana rests her chin on Rachel's left shoulder and re-arranges the letters to spell "kiss" and then turns to Rachel and asks, "Please?"

Rachel smiles and gives Santana a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh I actually meant to put the word on the board. But yes, more please."

Rachel rolls her eyes and puts the tiles on the board.

* * *

Its Tina's turn and she is taking an abnormally long time. Mrs. Lopez starts talking to Mike about his dance studio.

Rachel is strategizing their next move.

Santana has other ideas about making moves.

At first, Rachel doesn't feel Santana's hand on her thigh. Rachel is engrossed in the game. She likes winning. It's in her blood.

But then she feels fingers. Santana's fingers.

Rachel thinks that Santana is just absently stroking her thigh.

But then Santana moves her fingers between Rachel's closed knees.

And then very slowly draws them up towards Rachel's hemline.

Santana has the perfect poker face. Rachel doesn't.

Especially when Santana keeps dragging her fingers up and down between the crevice of Rachel's thighs.

Santana then spends some time at Rachel's hemline.

Rachel thinks Santana wouldn't dare go any further than that.

But. She does.

And before Santana can even begin to circle her index finger on the inside of Rachel's left thigh underneath her skirt, Rachel immediately stands up.

Everyone looks up.

Tina says, "I'm almost done Rachel. No need for your theatrics."

Rachel shakes her head and asks, "Does anyone want cookies? Drinks?"

Tina's eyebrows are narrowed like she is trying to figure out this crazy form in front of her. Mrs. Lopez immediately turns her head towards Santana.

"I'll have a cookie." Mike says.

"Alright Michael I will bring you a cookie. Excuse me for a moment." Rachel says.

Rachel rushes into the kitchen.

Santana doesn't even try to pretend to wait for Rachel and follows her.

When Rachel sees Santana she whispers, "Santana! What are you doing? You're driving me crazy!"

"What? I thought you needed help getting snacks?"

"Oh no, stop it right there. You were trying to get up my skirt!"

"What? No."

"Really? You're going to embarrass me in front of your mother!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. She loves you!"

Rachel gives her a look.

Santana gives in and says, "I don't know what it is about your body, my hands are just drawn to your sexy areas."

"Santana, you are ridiculous." Rachel huffs and gets some cookies from her pantry.

Santana goes to hug her from behind. She nuzzles into her neck and whispers, "I'm sorry. I just want to be with you. Like, right now."

And Rachel knows she can't. In fact she refuses to be that sort of exhibitionist. She's hosting a lovely group of people, and honestly, she really wants to finish that game of scrabble.

But when it comes to Santana, she is entranced. It's thrilling to be desired.

Santana kisses her neck and moves her fingers to the front of Rachel's torso. She is gently massaging Rachel right below her breast. Rachel's loves feeling Santana's lips on her neck. Her heart races and she wants Santana's fingers to trail right over her belly button and maybe into her skirt. (Ok. She wants it.)

Santana's fingers trail right over her belly button and

"Santana leave that poor girl alone and finish the game." Mrs. Lopez yells from the other room.

Tina bursts out laughing.

Sure Rachel's face is beet red when she returns to the table. But Santana is holding her by the waist and grinning like a fool. They sit down and Rachel looks at the board game.

"So where were we? I see that Tina has chosen to add on to the board."

"Um...my cookie?" Mike asks.

Rachel looks up at poor Mike who has no idea what's going on. And then she remembers.

She runs back into the kitchen to grab him a cookie, while the other women are laughing their heads off.


	9. Big Night

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 9: Big Night

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. There will be..._singing_.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Tonight is the big night.

Santana's opening night at the lounge. Rachel is pretty excited. She's up in the morning and can't wait to start her day.

Rachel works out at the gym, and by the time she actually looks at a clock it's the afternoon. She walks past the pool and sees Mrs. Lopez and Santana sun bathing.

As if Santana has radar, she sits up, notices Rachel, and beckons her forward. Rachel giggles and makes her way towards the two.

"Cute sports bra." Santana says.

Mrs. Lopez just shakes her head at her daughter. "Hello Rachel, excuse my daughter she has no manners. You should come join us. It's a beautiful day."

"Hello Mrs. Lopez. Thank you, I suppose I could."

Santana gets up to walk Rachel to the gate.

"Ok, but seriously cute sports bra. Do you always work out like that?" Santana whispers to Rachel as she tries to run her hand across Rachel's backside.

Rachel playfully wiggles free from grabby Santana. "Yes. I do. Shouldn't you be preparing for your big night? Don't you have rituals before your show?"

"Not really, but if you want to help me make up some..."

"Oh! Yes, we can work on vocal exercises together. I've been behind lately."

"Or...we could make out."

"Santana, I'm not sure that will help."

"Yea it will."

And then Santana goes to kiss Rachel.

Rachel can't say that she doesn't mind. Santana has this thing where she just kisses the life back into someone.

Mrs. Lopez coughs.

Rachel laughs when Santana makes a face. "Mom..."

Rachel skips off to go change.

* * *

Santana is admiring the sky, "Oh the sky is so blue, it hurts my eyes."

Mrs. Lopez says, "Santana wear your sunglasses."

"Ma, I'm not looking at the sun."

"Same thing. Put on your sunglasses."

Rachel puts sunglasses on Santana's face, "Yes, Santana protect your eyes."

Santana grabs Rachel down and kisses her, "ok."

* * *

Mrs. Lopez makes Santana get them some sandwiches from the deli. Rachel is certainly enjoying the perks of Mrs. Lopez being around.

Santana is just so helpful.

Especially, when Rachel needed someone to put sun-block on her back. ("Santana, you can never be too careful about UVA rays, even if it's a New York sky.")

* * *

It's getting late and Santana goes back to her apartment to get ready for her show. Mrs. Lopez and Rachel make plans to meet Santana at the lounge. Mike and Tina are going to meet them there too.

Rachel takes Mrs. Lopez to the flower shop across the street.

Mrs. Lopez rearranges the flowers she and Rachel bought for Santana.

"I think the flowers were a good idea Rachel. I wanted to make a sign and maybe buy a piñata, but Mr. Lopez told me I needed to let that idea go."

"Sometimes the occasion does call for a piñata, we should buy one."

They look for one in the grocery store but it only has balloons. Rachel sees one in the shape of a star and gets it. Mrs. Lopez buys the Dora the Explora one.

They walk back to Rachel's apartment to decorate it. They plan for after the show to surprise Santana with the flowers and balloons. Rachel likes that she feels comfortable around Mrs. Lopez.

* * *

Mrs. Lopez goes back to Santana's apartment to get dressed leaving Rachel to change.

Rachel decides to wear a little black dress with red lace panties. She thinks her black push up bra should make an appearance tonight, as well as her four inch stilettos.

She hopes that Santana will like it.

* * *

Mrs. Lopez and Rachel get to the bar lounge and Santana is already crooning to a small crowd. Santana wore the red dress. It makes Rachel blush.

Rachel likes seeing Santana on the stage with a full band behind her. The lights on the bar lounge are at a warm hue and people seem to be enjoying themselves.

The manager of the lounge, Rex, greets Mrs. Lopez. They must have met beforehand. He brings them to a booth where Mike and Tina are. It has a good view of Santana.

Santana sees them a blows them a big kiss.

People are slowly filling the lounge. Two young girls come up to the booth and say hello to Mrs. Lopez.

Mrs. Lopez greets them warmly and turns to Rachel and explains, "Meet Grace and Sara, they are fans of Santana."

Fans? Santana has a following?

The night continues to go on like that. Mrs. Lopez being greeted by very nice, very young girls, all of Santana's fan base.

Tina turns to Rachel and whispers, "Rach. I just googled Santana. She's friggin hot. Like a tamale."

Rachel turns to Tina and whispers," Tina how much have you been drinking?"

"This is a bar Rachel. I'm going to drink. Back to me. Tina. Me. No. Wait."

"Take your time."

"Santana! She has a fan base."

"Yes I know. I've been meeting them all night." Rachel looks warily into the lounge. It looks like Rex is happy that his bar lounge is now at capacity. The fire marshal may bust through the door at any moment, it's so packed. Mrs. Lopez is happy to be greeted by all these nice people - men and women fans of her daughter. The only person that Rachel isn't worried about is Mike, who is dancing in his seat to Santana's music.

Santana starts singing a very jazzy version of Van Morrison's _Moondance_.

Rachel can hear some of Santana's fans murmuring about Santana's song selection: "This is new!" or "I like this." and "Is she singing to someone?"

Santana winks in Rachel's direction, and Rachel sits up straight and proud with a grin on her face

Rachel sees Grace and Sara to turn and look at her. Rachel can read their lips. Grace is saying, "I bet it's that girl." Sara is saying, "Oh. She's hot."

Rachel beams. Her fears are cast away.

* * *

Rachel is at the bar getting water for Tina. She doesn't notice when someone stands beside her.

"Santana's got it bad."

Rachel turns to see Quinn leaning on the bar counter cheekily smiling.

"Quinn! You made it! Did you say hi to Santana?"

"I did. And I saw her song list while I was up there. She's going to be serenading you the whole night. She's going to sing Chicago's _Just You n' Me_ and Stevie Wonder's _Knocks Me off My Feet_."

"Oh stop. Those could just be in her repertoire."

"Rachel, she's singing _Baby I Need Your Loving_ by The Four Tops. What did you do to her? I need to find someone to be as whipped as her."

"She is not whipped. But I do not deny that her lyrics are very flattering. Oh Quinn, you'll find someone. Look there is a whole bar here."

"Doubt it. Most of these people are for Santana."

And as if on cue, a tall dark and handsome man walks up beside Quinn and asks if she wants a drink. To which Quinn says, "Oh no, I'm talking to my friend thank you."

He tries again, "I hope you don't mind but I got you one anyway..."

Quinn takes it from him, smiles, and then turns back to Rachel. The guy dejectedly walks away.

"Quinn. He was hitting on you."

"What? No. Wasn't he a waiter?" Quinn sips her drink. She nods her approval.

Rachel shakes her head.

And as if on cue, another handsome man walks up to Quinn.

But this time Quinn just shakes her head.

The guy opens his mouth to say something.

But Quinn just turns back to Rachel.

Rachel can catch the guy mumbling, "Your hair is like sunshine."

When he is out of ear shot Rachel says, "You know, I enjoy watching you destroy young men's hearts."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

* * *

When Rachel brings Quinn to the table, Mrs. Lopez gets up right away to hug Quinn. Mrs. Lopez greets her like her own daughter and then goes into questioning right away.

"Are you still following the Royal family? Did you watch the Queen waving from Buckingham palace and trying to hold Kate and William's new baby?" Mrs. Lopez asks Quinn.

"I caught some of it on the internet, but I missed most of it." Quinn laughs.

"I wanted to ask you why the Queen always holds her purse, especially when she was waving from Buckingham palace. She has guards! Isn't that her home? Couldn't she have left it inside on a table or something? Like is someone going to steal it?"

Quinn is laughing and doesn't really have an answer.

Rachel is also laughing and also trying to be sneaky and take away the alcohol from Tina. Rachel puts the water in Tina's hand.

But Tina must be friends with the waiters because in two seconds flat she has another drink in her hand.

* * *

Tina is playing with Quinn's hair, just twirling it between her fingers. Mike is playing billiards and by the sound of it, he is winning. Mrs. Lopez is still talking to any and all of Santana's fans.

Rachel can't take her eyes off of Santana. She is just mesmerized with everything that Santana is doing. It's like Santana is just performing for her.

Whether Santana is sitting next to her piano player or if she is playfully singing next to the bass player, Rachel can see that Santana has a wonderful stage presence.

Rachel can hear Tina talking to Quinn. "You know Quinn. I got them together."

"You did?" Quinn asks.

"Yes. All. Because. Of. Segways."

Rachel turns and gives Tina a look, "Tina. I'm not sure that's how it went."

Tina shakes her head. "Deny it all you want! But I am a genius. I should get a certificate. Quinn you can make me one right?"

Quinn smiles and says, "Anything for you Tina."

* * *

They all have been drinking and having a good time listening to Santana.

For no apparent reason, Tina starts shouting, "Santana! Santana! Sing my song! Sing my Song!"

Rachel turns to Quinn and quickly says: Don't let her dance on the table.

Quinn laughs but keeps a gentle hand on Tina.

But from the stage Santana says, "Alright I think I'll do it. This is for _Tequila Tina_."

Santana's band starts playing the Champs' _Tequila_. Santana is dancing and getting the crowd to clap their hands to the beat. Everyone knows this song, and when the sax player stops on the beat everyone (especially Tina) knows to scream: _Tequila_!

Mike leaves his billiards game and walks backs to the table. "Hey babe! Santana is singing your song!" He takes Tina from the table and they start dancing in the space between the tables.

This of course prompts Mrs. Lopez to get up and grab Quinn and Rachel so they dance with her.

Santana is laughing into the microphone. More people get into the song and dance, and soon waiters are walking around with tequila shots.

Rachel is being twirled around by Mrs. Lopez. And suddenly Quinn is being sandwiched between the dancing pair of Grace and Sara. Quinn doesn't seem to mind.

It's a very happy lounge.

* * *

Quinn leaves in her own taxi, not before promising to hang out with them all very soon. The rest of the rowdy group gets into a van taxi. They are on their way to drop Tina and Mike off first.

They are all pretty drunk (except for Mrs. Lopez...she's only slightly buzzed). But Tina is really wasted.

When the taxi stops at Mike and Tina's, Tina opens the door to the taxi and tries to get out. But she still has her seat belt on. "Rachel! Why can't I get out?"

"Tina, wait a minute ok, let me unbuckle you."

Mrs. Lopez waits in the taxi while Santana and Rachel try to carry Tina to her front door. Mike passes his keys to Rachel while he goes to pay the driver for the rest of the ride. She leaves Tina with Santana, and goes to the front gate to unlock it. But she hears a thunk.

"It's ok. I dropped Tina. But she's ok." Santana says to Rachel.

Mike picks up Tina bridal style and kisses Santana's cheek and says, "Great show San. You were smoking."

Rachel lets them in and puts the key in Mike's pocket. He kisses her on the cheek and says, "Rachie, your legs were awesome tonight."

"Thank you Michael. Goodnight you two, make sure you hydrate."

Rachel walks back to Santana who says, "I love those two."

"I do too."

* * *

It's almost 3 a.m. by the time they get to their apartment. Mrs. Lopez opts to go back to Santana's apartment to sleep. She whispers to Rachel that Rachel can still surprise Santana with the balloons and flowers.

Santana walks Rachel to her apartment, and Rachel invites her in. Santana is wiggling her eyebrows and Rachel just swats at her arm.

Rachel presents with flourish, the balloons and flowers. Santana is laughing and hugging the Dora balloon. "Did my Mom buy this one?"

Rachel nods. She hands the gold star to Santana. "You get a gold star too."

Santana smiles and tries to hug Rachel while holding onto Dora and the star. But as soon as that proves difficult she tosses them back to the air and goes to tackle Rachel with a hug and kisses.

* * *

They make their way to the couch and snuggle into one another.

"You were great tonight." Rachel says.

"I know."

Rachel pushes her shoulder into Santana who feigns injury but just grabs Rachel and cuddles her tighter.

"You didn't tell me that you had a following." Rachel says.

"Yea, I got a few."

"Mostly young pretty girls."

"Right, but none of them know who Earth, Wind, and Fire are. I do love them though."

Rachel smiles and asks, "Sing me something?"

Santana blushes, "Why? You've been listening to me all night. You should sing."

"I love your voice that's why."

Santana happily hums, "How about we both sing, a karaoke sing off."

The competitive glint comes into Rachel's eyes and Santana laughs, "I take that as a yes."

"How can we compete? What are the rules? We need an impartial judge." Rachel says.

Santana laughs at Rachel's seriousness, "How about we choose each other's song. The rule is you have to sing the whole song without getting distracted. No mistakes."

"Oh. Well Santana, I think you'll be at a disadvantage. It's only a sign of professionalism when a performer can finish their act, as is the saying: the show must go on."

"Hey, I am very professional." Santana tickles Rachel.

Rachel laughs her way out of Santana's arms and says, "Ok, you're right. I accept this challenge. Who goes first?"

"You. And I want you to sing..."

Rachel stands at the ready. She even does some trills to clear her throat.

"Ok, I know what I want you to do: Marvin Gaye's _Got to Give it Up_. Or...Aaliyah's version...You could put your sports bra back on."

Rachel gives Santana a look. "Really? Are you trying to be funny?"

Santana laughs and says, "Hey no complaining! This is a classic, and it's totally sexy. Just like you."

Santana starts the music and Rachel, no matter what the song, prepares herself for a worthy performance. If not only for Mr. Gaye's sake.

Rachel has no problem singing the song. It's just when Santana becomes a participant that she loses some of her focus.

When Rachel gets to the line: There's always a chance, somebody's watching, might wanna make romance.

Santana sitting on the couch, waves her hand up and sings, "I do! I do!"

Rachel wants to laugh but she also wants to win this little competition of theirs. She smiles as she continues to sing.

"Everybody's groovin' on like a fool...But if you see me, _spread out and let me in_."

"_Yes Rachel_!" Santana exaggerates but is probably really enthusiastic about it.

Rachel decides it wouldn't hurt to play into the song. She makes her way over to Santana and acts like she is going to straddle her on the couch. Santana is quiet now.

"_Baby_ just party high and low...Let me step into your _erotic zone_."

Rachel wants to laugh so badly at the happy face Santana has. It's the biggest and happiest grin she's ever seen on Santana. It's like Santana was hoping this would happen and Rachel is never one to disappoint.

She's straddling Santana, and as the lyrics suggests she:

Moves it up

Turns it 'round

Shakes it down

Then she moans right into Santana's ear. Santana's hands automatically grab Rachel's hips to help guide their bodies together.

Rachel is still singing, albeit more of whispering into Santana's ear as she massages her full body against Santana's.

"You can love me when you want to babe." Rachel sings and she threads her fingers into Santana's hair. Santana is still quiet but her breathing is getting heavier and again, Rachel appreciates the view from Santana's red dress.

And when Rachel sings, "We're here face to face." She brings her lips to Santana's and gives her a long languid kiss.

She knows Santana wants to keep kissing, but Rachel must finish her song.

"I know what you're thinkin' baby...You wanna turn me out...Think I'm gonna let you do it babe."

Santana is keening against her and Rachel wants nothing more than to undress Santana to get closer. She's wet (very), and by the way Santana is looking at her...she must be too.

But there is still another verse to the song.

Rachel is still singing the song, and Santana regains her voice and urges Rachel on by whispering, "You're so sexy, keep singing. Keep doing what you're doing."

The music is at the long saxophone break, which affords Rachel some time to catch her breath. Santana's hands move from Rachel's hips to underneath her dress. Rachel bucks from the sensation. She doesn't know what Santana's fingers are going to do but she definitely knows she is not going to stop moving her hips up and down Santana's thighs.

At this point Rachel is just repeating the line: Keep on dancin'...You got to get it...Got to give it up...

Momentarily she tries to think if there are other lyrics to the song. But then Santana grips her ass by sliding her hands under her panties. Rachel gasps in the air and whispers to Santana, "I think I'm done with the song. No more lyrics."

The music is still playing but Santana grips tighter and moves her hips faster against Rachel. "Yes, you win. No more singing."

Their kisses are much more wet and wanton. Rachel feels like her body is going to convulse and Santana holds onto her tight.

The song is over now, but it's Santana's breathing that is making Rachel hot now. Rachel has her eyes closed and she moaning into Santana's ear, she can't help it.

And it's probably the sweetest little kiss that Santana gives Rachel, but when Santana kisses her neck, Rachel comes.

Rachel listens for Santana and is not disappointed when Santana comes with a breathy moan.

Santana is still holding Rachel tight, and Rachel is stunned in her euphoria and a little embarrassed that she did something smutty in her living room. She laughs into Santana's shoulder.

Santana is smiling and removes her hands from Rachel's ass to the small of her back. She lifts Rachel's dress and looks at Rachel's panties.

Rachel laughs, "Like them?"

"Yes. I do. I could feel that they were lacy but it's even sexier now that I see them."

Rachel giggles and then slowly moves to lie down on the couch. She stretches her body like the very sated woman that she is.

Santana takes off Rachel's stilettos, "I love these shoes. Very sexy."

"Thank you." Rachel happily says as she closes her eyes and just grins.

She can feel Santana touching her legs going up and down, almost tickling her.

She can hear Santana ask, "Are you sleepy?"

Rachel nods and she can hear Santana take off her own shoes and lie beside her as the big spoon. Rachel nuzzles close to Santana and hasn't felt this comfortable in forever.

Santana whispers, "Thanks for coming."

Rachel swats at Santana's arm.

"I totally meant coming to the show. You are the one with the dirty mind Rachel Berry." They both laugh.

Rachel drifts to sleep, but not before hearing Santana giggle and say, "_erotic_ _zone_..."


	10. Afternoon Delight

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 10: Afternoon Delight

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Rachel feels really relaxed. She blinks her eyes open and breathes in the fresh scent of coconut. It reminds her of Santana. She stretches and recognizes she is on her couch but she can't exactly remember why she fell asleep there. She finally opens her eyes.

And then screams bloody murder and promptly falls off the couch because two huge eyes are floating right above her.

Rachel is on the floor but can see Santana bolt up from her sleep and start to punch the air with vengeance as if there are attackers.

Rachel's heart is beating out of her chest but as soon as Santana punches Dora the Explora in the face...Rachel realizes what startled her.

The Dora the Explora balloon

Rachel looks at Santana.

Santana looks at Rachel.

Then Santana looks at the balloon.

"Sorry Dora..." says Santana.

Rachel laughs her head off and rolls around on the floor.

Santana is just watching her from the couch and waits until Rachel's laughter subsides. Then she slinks off the couch to lie on top of Rachel. Rachel is still laughing but now it's more of a content laughing that she has Santana holding her.

"Rachel, you scared the crap out of me." says Santana as she massages Rachel's hip bones with her thumbs. Rachel squirms underneath Santana.

Rachel whines, "Santana, stop it you're tickling me."

"Psh, well that's what you get for making me punch Dora in the face!" Santana says as she continues her tickle assault on Rachel. They are both laughing and Santana is extremely pleased that she has Rachel squirming beneath her.

Santana keeps tickling Rachel until she gets the bright idea to move Rachel's should straps aside to kiss her collarbone.

Tickling and laughing turns into hums of approval.

Santana kisses Rachel's body as she asks, "Go out with me today?"

Rachel thinks that's the sexiest things ever. "Santana, that is the sexiest thing ever."

"That I want to take you out? Well duh. I want to hold your hand. Maybe go somewhere public and get you all hot and bothered."

"HA. Stop it."

"Oh, right. You're all hot and bothered right now." Santana kisses Rachel and sucks on her tongue. Which, Rachel likes very much.

But Rachel still wants to make a point and say, "I am not an exhibitionist Santana Lopez."

Santana starts singing, "Oh I don't care about the propriety, let's break the rules and ignore society..."

Rachel is like immediately turned on (even more) now that Santana is using big words and singing John Legend's _P.D.A. We Just Don't Care_.

Santana continues to persuade Rachel by singing, "Let's go to the park...I wanna kiss you underneath the stars...Maybe we'll go too far...Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, I want to kiss you."

"Well then kiss me you fool."

That breaks Santana's serenade and they spend the better part of the morning exchanging sweet kisses.

* * *

It's already the afternoon and Santana has to take her mom to the airport. Rachel goes with them.

Mrs. Lopez has this smirk on her face when she sees Rachel bat away Santana's exploring fingers.

"Santana take this girl out. Treat her right. Or else I am taking away your car keys."

Santana looks chastised and Rachel laughs.

Mrs. Lopez continues to say, "Oh and Santana I folded your laundry and made you some tamales. You can just reheat them, instead of eating all that mac n' cheese."

Santana is embarrassed and asks, "Ma! When did you have time to do all of that?"

"This morning, when you were canoodling with Rachel."

Now both Rachel and Santana are embarrassed. Mrs. Lopez just laughs.

The taxi pulls to the curb and the driver is unpacking the trunk.

Mrs. Lopez turns to hug Rachel and say, "It was wonderful to meet you. Stay sweet. I love your influence on my daughter. I've never heard so many love songs in one of her shows."

Santana groans in embarrassment.

Mrs. Lopez turns to her daughter, gives her a big kiss on her cheek and a huge hug and says, "I love you, you were amazing last night. I'm so proud of you. Don't make so many faces. You'll get wrinkles."

And then Mrs. Lopez is off.

Rachel turns to Santana and says, "I love your mom."

Santana smiles and says, "Yea, she's my mama."

* * *

The taxi is headed back towards their apartment building but, Santana asks the driver to drop them off in the city. Santana helps Rachel out of the taxi.

"Ready for our date?" asks Santana.

Rachel looks around the crowded street and asks, "Right now?"

"No time is better than the present."

Rachel nods her head then looks into her purse to pull out her cosmetic mirror.

Santana asks, "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for our date." Rachel says as she applies lip gloss and even pinches her cheeks to put some natural blush on her face. She turns to Santana and asks, "Are you ready?"

Santana smirks. But just to humor Rachel, Santana stands up straight, squares her shoulders, and uses both her hands to perk up her chest.

Rachel laughs, "We couldn't be any more different. I pinch my cheeks and you adjust your..." and Rachel is pointing to Santana's breasts.

Santana answers, "tits."

"Santana!" Rachel hisses.

Santana laughs, "Ok, ok. Let's go on our date."

Santana takes Rachel's hand and Rachel squeals in delight. "What are we going to do!"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just be spontaneous."

Rachel smiles and trusts that they'll find something fun to do.

* * *

They walk by a street vendor who is selling dolls. Rachel stops to play with some. Santana comes up besides her and says she can make her one but then seems to want to backpedal on her statement.

Rachel asks, "Really what kind of dolls do you make?"

"Oh, small ones. Like...small ones."

Rachel is confused why Santana is suddenly shy about her talent of making dolls. "Santana it's nothing to be shy about. So you have a hidden talent of being creative and you like sewing? I think it's..."

"I made a voodoo doll of you. But obviously that was during a time when I was really stupid...and obviously I don't want to hurt you now, because you're just amazing and hilarious and crazy hot. Voodoo doesn't even work. Obviously, I mean look at you. No that's not to say that I actually stuck pins in the doll. Oh god. I mean I know that after we did that Whitney duet in high school, you forgave me for making your life a living hell. But, sorry, I...was...dumb."

At first Rachel is startled by Santana's sudden confession, and then she's amused by Santana's self deprecation and remorse, and then she's charmed by Santana's feelings for her. Santana is looking like a sad puppy and drops her head.

Rachel brings her finger to lift Santana's chin up and say, "Yes, you were really stupid."

Santana pouts.

Rachel laughs and says, "I can't believe you made a voodoo doll. Do you still have it?"

"Maybe. But it's just because I keep like everything. I'm somewhat of a hoarder." Santana rushes to explain.

Rachel laughs and grabs Santana's hand as they continue to walk down the street. "So you like to keep stuff huh?"

"Yea, I still have that polyester suit that I won during the disco week in glee." Santana says it like she's explaining a dirty secret.

But Rachel stops in the middle of the sidewalk. She doesn't notice other pedestrians walking past her. Santana moves her to next to the building so she won't get trampled.

"Rachel? You ok?" Santana laughs at Rachel's far away look.

Rachel snaps out of her haze and swallows. She looks straight into Santana's eyes and says, "You still have the _Saturday Night Fever_ suit?"

"Yes?"

Rachel's expression brightens.

"Rachel? Why do you look like a child on Christmas morning?"

Rachel whispers, "Oh. You. Have. No. Idea. What this means to me."

Santana quirks her eyebrows, "Geesh, you really do have a clothes fetish? This sort of explains your high school wardrobe."

Rachel burst out laughing.

Santana holds Rachel by the waist as they walk down the street. "Come on, let's keep moving. Maybe tonight I'll find that suit."

Rachel squeals and Santana just shakes her head.

* * *

Rachel pulls Santana into an Indian restaurant for lunch. Santana is eating a kebab and then starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks Rachel.

"I can't believe that I'm sharing a kebab with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with a kebab."

"Huh?"

"You're so beautiful...like a tree or some nice ceramics or something..."

Rachel starts laughing and asks, "Flight of the Concords?"

Santana laughs and says, "I love that you can recognize my musical references."

"Well, Santana. I make it a point to be well versed in the music industry."

Santana just smiles and eats her kebab.

* * *

It's a complete fortunate accident that they walk past a genuine record store. Without question they enter the store and it's like a fairytale come true. It's a small establishment but the walls are lined with musical posters and the floors have stacks and stacks of dairy crates with vinyl records in it. There is even a wall with cassette tapes.

Santana immediately peruses through the jazz section. Rachel is drawn to the "S" section (for "Striesand").

Rachel is just in love with the store. There are probably only four other people in the store, including the one employee. The store's stereo is playing a recording of Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E, which at this moment could really be the only record that mirrors Rachel's love for this store. She sees that the store does musical instrument repairs and that there is even a small area with a baby grand piano and loose sheet music. She sits at the piano and looks to see what the previous player was reading.

But Santana finds her and pulls her toward an empty room. It's an old fashioned listening room, like back in the 1950's or 1960's with glass sound proof windows, and just a turn table in the room with a bench seat.

"I found some Billie Holiday and Etta James!" exclaims Santana.

Rachel closes the door behind her and draws the curtains closed, as Santana puts on the Billie Holiday record. Rachel flips the light switch and can see the silhouette of the illuminated "music on" sign through the curtains - she likes it and wonders if she can buy one. She sits on the bench and smiles at Santana's excitement.

The record player only has one headset so Santana has to loosen it to its widest position so they can try and share. Santana sits on Rachel's lap and holds the headset between their heads.

The turn table's needle picks up on the grooves of the record, and Rachel is charmed with the scratchy feedback. She wonders if this is what it felt like to be a teenager in the 1950s.

"I think you'll like this one. It's _very very_ you."

Rachel gets excited. She already knows that Santana knows her music, if her performance last night was any indication.

Billie Holiday's cover of _Too Marvelous for Words_ starts playing and Rachel just grins. Because the song is just too cute, and the fact that Santana knows it makes her even giddier.

Santana sings along, "and so I'm borrowing...a love song from the birds...to tell you that you're marvelous...too marvelous to words."

Rachel loves Santana's raspy voice, maybe even more than Billie's voice.

Santana says, "I could only wish to sing like this. She's like a true lounge singer."

Rachel nods and hugs Santana's waist and leans her head on Santana's shoulder. Rachel wants to kiss her but the two minute song ends and Santana stands up to change the record.

"It pains me that some people don't know that Flo Rida sampled Etta James's _Something's Got a Hold of Me_." says Santana.

"Oh I know what you mean. Are you going to play that?"

Santana hums yes.

"Play: _Trust in Me_." Rachel requests.

Santana turns to smile at Rachel, "Yea?"

Rachel nods.

After Santana sets the record, there are four seconds of empty air. Just enough time for Santana to sit back down on Rachel's lap, and for Rachel to say, "This is my favorite."

They're just happy listening to music. Rachel likes holding Santana and running her hand up and down Santana's thigh.

Santana happily sighs into Rachel's neck and asks, "I would've betted that _I'd Rather Go Blind_ was your favorite."

"It's a close second to _At Last_."

"Of course."

Rachel finally gets to kiss Santana on the lips and says, "I'm having a really good time on our date."

"Yea?"

Rachel just kisses Santana again. Rachel smiles into the kiss when she feels Santana wrap her arms around her neck. She gets lost in the sensation and just enjoys herself.

The music is romantic and it's setting them back in a time when recordings weren't auto-tuned. It's making Rachel feel very at home.

She isn't even bothered with Santana holding the headset against her head. Kissing Santana is quickly becoming her favorite thing to do. There is something that keeps Rachel drawn to Santana. Possibly Santana's purring. At this point Rachel doesn't even care if her ragged breathing is attractive or not, she really needs to gasp in air.

"Rachel Berry, you're getting very handsy." whispers Santana.

Rachel looks down to her hands - they are not where they were a moment before (Oops.) Rachel's hand is basically inside Santana's jeans, she is astonished and tries to remove her hand.

But Santana unbuttons her jeans and she guides Rachel's hand back to where they were.

Santana whispers, "Were you going to touch me?"

Rachel whispers back, "You want me to touch you? Here? Now?"

Santana doesn't even give Rachel a look but just grinds down into Rachel.

Rachel chokes back her groan and by reflex touches Santana's panties.

Santana whispers, "Yes, you're getting closer. You're almost there."

Rachel laughs and whispers, "Santana, I'm not going to _touch_ you in a record booth. This is why they don't have these places anymore."

Santana puts her hand on top of Rachel's and whispers, "Rachel, you're doing it already. I want you. And believe me, it's not going to take much. I'm practically there."

Santana groans as she rocks her hips and pushes Rachel's hand even closer to move inside her.

Rachel can't stop looking at her own hand in the very dangerous position. She can't take her eyes off of Santana's hips either. Rachel moves her thumb in between Santana's panties and rubs against Santana's skin. Santana drops the head set and grabs onto Rachel's hair and hisses her approval.

Rachel is just about to throw caution to the wind and touch Santana.

But. Someone knocks on the door.

Santana groans in desperation. Rachel quickly removes her hands. (Santana groans again).

Someone knocks again.

Santana actually gets up, buckles and zips her jeans, and opens the door along with the curtain, and exclaims, "What! We're. Listening. To. _Music_!"

The guy on the other side of the door is holding records and shakily says, "Uh, you only get ten minutes and I the light was off...so I just assumed..."

(Oh so that's what that light does. Its a timer. Oh.)

Santana is about to knock this guy out and utters something about Lima Heights, but Rachel already has both of the records and is dragging Santana out of the booth.

They wait by the register to pay for the records. Santana drops her head on Rachel's shoulder and says, "I am sexually frustrated right now, and it's your fault."

Rachel smiles but is flushed with embarrassment and says, "I can't believe I almost did _that_."

Santana hugs Rachel from behind and kisses her neck. "Let's go back to my place and finish _that_."

Rachel just laughs and shakes her head.

* * *

They actually go back to Rachel's, since Santana wants Rachel to have the records.

Rachel guides Santana into her bedroom and they both lie down on her bed. Rachel gives Santana Eskimo kisses.

Santana sighs and says, "I can't believe I'm going to say this. But. Can we just take a nap?"

Rachel laughs.

Rachel can see Santana die inside and Rachel continues to laugh at her pain.

Santana says, "I'm normally sleeping during the day, when I have night shows. I'm going to fall asleep on the stage."

Rachel is still chuckling but sneaks her hands underneath Santana's shirt.

Santana's mood brightens, "I like handsy Rachel."

"I thought that would make you feel better."

"I'm still horny though..."

Rachel snorts.

"No but seriously." says Santana.

"Do you need to set an alarm for your show?"

"It's already set...so can we fool around?"

"I'm not going to put your job on the line."

"It'd be worth it!"

Rachel continues to massage Santana's back and it lulls her to sleep.

Rachel smiles and thinks to herself, "I know."

* * *

A/N: You guys light up my life. No but seriously. Thank you for the reviews. P


	11. Be Mine

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 11: Be Mine

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

"Are you going to eat that?"

"You want it?"

Santana greedily takes the hash browns from Rachel's breakfast plate. They are sitting at a Denny's Restaurant, because it's the only restaurant near their apartment that's open after Santana's bar lounge performance (both huge factors in their decision).

Rachel is eyeing Santana's fruit bowl.

"Do you want some grapes?" Santana asks as she picks a grape from the stem and offers to feed Rachel.

Rachel happily accepts being fed and blows a kiss in Santana's direction.

"I think I'm going to die from how sappy we are." Santana says.

Rachel laughs and could really care less if it were true. She's freaking happy. She couldn't ask for a more perfect morning: where she can sit in a crummy booth at a less than savory restaurant and be fed grapes by a very sexy, hot, beautiful woman (see Santana).

"And why are you sitting across from me again?" asks Santana.

"Because you have no self control and I don't want to be felt up while I eat my breakfast."

"I laugh because you think a table will stop me."

And sure enough, Santana's toes are gently brushing against Rachel's leg.

Rachel still hasn't figured out how she is automatically turned on when Santana touches her. Maybe it's something that she doesn't really need to figure out.

* * *

It's a coincidence that Rachel and Santana bump into Tina and Mike on the street. Kind of like how in the show _Seinfeld_, Jerry and Elaine always run into George or Kramer...

"Rachel! I was just thinking of you! What do you think about commercial acting for..."

"Don't say IBS." Rachel interrupts Tina.

"...irritable bowel system. How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Tina, I realize beggars can't be choosers, but I really don't want to do commercials that cast me with some medical disorder."

"But seriously Rachel, these med companies love you! You can pronounce these medical terms and sound like you know what it is!"

Santana, "Smart. Pander to her ego."

Rachel smacks Santana on the arm.

"Rough. I like."

Mike grabs Santana away from Rachel before any more violence. Tina links arms with Rachel and they fall behind Santana and Mike.

Out of Santana's hearing range, Tina asks, "So any whompa whompa?"

"What?"

"Hanky panky?"

"Oh. Well, things. But I have plans."

"Yea?"

Rachel leans in conspiratorially and says, "Tonight. I'll put on a record and pull her in to dance. Then I'm going to smell her hair, I'm going to lean in... I love her scent: Coconut. Then I'm going to kiss her lobule of auricle."

"What? How do you get from her hair to down there?"

Rachel laughs and says, "It means her ear lobe, not her down there parts."

"See. Look at you. A regular Doogie Howser M.D., you sure you don't want to do those commercials?"

Rachel groans.

"Hey but seriously what are you guys waiting for? Don't you read the newspaper? There could be a natural disaster tomorrow! The apocalypse! You're not going be able to do it. And I won't be here to hear about it!" says Tina.

"I will make love when it is making love."

"I've had it with you. We don't have anything in common. I don't want to speak with you."

Tina starts to walk back to Mike. But then turns around to say, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Rachel tries to wave goodbye but Santana tackle hugs her.

"So why is Tina pushing the commercial bit?" asks Santana.

"It's just something to pay the bills while I'm waiting for my agent to find worthy auditions for Broadway."

"Do you like doing it? The commercials?"

"I'm pretty good at it."

"I know some other stuff you're good at." says Santana as she leans into kiss Rachel.

(In the distance Tina is cheering them on).

* * *

When the work week starts again, Rachel gets busy...again.

She has to make up for the days she took off, which means long hours and getting home late. To add her schedule, it's not just commercials that she is doing, but she's also auditioning for anything and everything.

(Except the IBS commercials. She refuses to do that.)

What makes things worse is that Santana's schedule is the exact opposite. When Rachel is at the studio or theater hopping, Santana is getting her beauty sleep. And by the time Rachel gets back...Santana is off to the bar lounge to sing.

Rachel is not afraid to admit it: she misses Santana.

She can't stand another day/night without some sort of contact with her (it's only been two days...).

So she gets in her mind that she can make it back to the apartment before her next audition...and surprise Santana!

* * *

Rachel knocks on Santana's apartment door. There is music blaring inside...so Rachel has to pound on the door.

She waits a bit and then hears Santana yell Rachel's name from the other side of the door. Rachel assumes that Santana is surprise to see her from the peephole.

She hears some shuffling and the door opens just ajar.

"Rachel! What's up? I thought you had that audition?" asks Santana between the crevice of her door and wall.

Rachel is a little miffed that Santana hasn't opened the door and invite her in. "Hi, I do...but it's like in an hour...so I thought I'd surprise you. I've missed you."

Santana still hasn't opened the door all the way.

Rachel's getting a little nervous. Maybe it was a bad idea to be spontaneous.

"Should I come back another time?" asks Rachel.

"No! It's just. I..."

"Don't worry, I mean I should have called." Rachel feels like a house fell on her. She's embarrassed and upset and hurt. She's questioning if there is a girl inside Santana's apartment.

Santana swings the door open and pulls Rachel inside. It's so fast, Rachel feels like she got whiplash. The music is still blaring. It's Linkin Park's _Burn It Down_. Rachel tries to get reoriented, but Santana's television is also on...it looks like Santana was playing Guitar Hero. Speaking of Santana, when Rachel finally turns around to look at her...Santana is putting on her eyeglasses.

(Guess she really does need eyeglasses).

Rachel bursts out laughing. Santana is running to turn her stereo off. It's at this moment that Rachel sees that Santana is wearing an old grey Ramones t-shirt and just boy briefs...Superman printed boy briefs.

"I can't believe you caught me." says Santana.

Rachel is still laughing.

Santana is about to turn off her game, but Rachel goes to stop her. "Oh you don't have to stop! I'm sorry I interrupted your afternoon."

"What no, I just...I was just...uh, yea I got nothing. This is how I spend my afternoons. I listen to music and play video games in my underwear."

Rachel hums.

Santana grabs Rachel by the waist and pulls both of them to the couch and asks, "Are you put off by my lackadaisical life?"

"Are you trying to distract me with big words?"

"Maybe."

Rachel turns into Santana and traces her fingers on the waistband of Santana's briefs. "I like these."

Santana gulps. "They're my favorite."

"They look comfortable."

"I got a bunch...it came in a Justice League pack."

"I got Wonder Woman boxers."

Santana groans and kisses Rachel senseless. Rachel just about faints. "Why are you so good at kissing?"

"Girl. Superman or Green Lantern ain't got a-nothin' on me." Santana sings.

Rachel loves it when Santana sings (Santana appears to know this...very well).

Santana continues to sing, "When you've made your mind up forever to be mine... I'll pick up your hand and slowly blow your little mind...When you've made your mind up forever to be mine..."

Then Santana picks up Rachel's hand and kisses her wrist. She doesn't really stop there, but only to sing, "I'll pick up your hand."

Rachel congratulates herself for surprising Santana. Rachel needed this little break. She needed some one on one time.

But other people were not of the same mind.

Rachel's phone is ringing. Santana is un-buttoning Rachel's white dress shirt. And Rachel is motioning for her to speed it up. She's only got so much time.

The phone is still ringing. Santana smiles and says, "Go ahead and answer it. You been auditioning, it might be a callback."

"If they want me they'll wait!"

"And so will I."

Oh. God. Why is Santana so freaking romantic? Rachel's heart has just exploded from all the meaning in Santana's words.

Santana grabs Rachel's phone, answers it and holds it up to Rachel's ear. Rachel greets her caller. And as Santana predicted, it was a callback. Rachel quickly says thank you to the caller and hangs up. She straddles Santana and bounces up and down excitedly as she squeals happily.

"Callback?" asks Santana.

"Yes! For _Anything Goes_ I already sang for them, but now they want to see me tap dance. I'm so excited!"

"Nice! Come on, you got to get ready!"

"Come with me!"

"What? I'll be in your way."

"No you won't. You're my good luck charm."

Rachel pulls them both off the couch and into Santana's room. She tries to find some jeans for Santana to wear. She finds Santana's lingerie drawer. "We will have to revisit this. Where are your pants?"

Santana laughs, puts on some jeans, grabs a hat (her hair is a mess), grabs her keys and phone, and then she's pulled out of her apartment. Following Rachel hand in hand into a taxi, eyeglasses and all.

* * *

There are hundreds of girls who are at the callback. Rachel is a little nervous. She knows what it feels like to choke at an audition.

Santana grabs her hand, and says, "These girls are ridiculous. You want me to pop a few?"

"What? No. You don't have to resort to violence."

But Rachel tightens her grip on Santana.

One of the girls walk up to Santana and asks, "Are you Santana Lopez? The singer? I saw you last night!"

Santana smiles, "You know I get that all the time. I have no idea who that is."

The girl smiles and walk away.

Rachel turns to Santana, "Why'd you do that? She recognized you!"

"Today is about you. Come on let's get you some water."

Rachel likes being taken care of...especially by Santana.

* * *

Rachel is tying on her tap shoes when a girl sits next to her.

"I saw you sing yesterday. You were great."

Rachel sits back up and says, "Oh thank you!"

"If you're not busy after this, do you want to maybe get some coffee?"

Santana walks up, "Mine."

The girl looks at Santana and asks, "What?"

Santana says, "That's my seat."

Rachel laughs to herself.

The girl gets up and Santana sits down and holds Rachel by the waist. The girl gets the idea and walks off.

"I got you some water."

Rachel takes the water and kisses Santana's cheek, "Thank you."

* * *

Rachel's finished her audition she finds Santana in the hallway waiting for her.

"Thank you for coming to my audition."

"Hey, who else was going to hold your survival kit?"

"It's just my purse."

"I don't know, this is like a Mary Poppin's bag."

They start walking back to the street, but before they even leave the theater Santana holds back.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" asks Rachel.

"Uh.. no. what would make you think that?"

"Because you're pacing and bouncing on the balls of your feet."

"Oh. No I just have a question and I really need to ask it or else I'll be thinking about it all night and actually I do have to pee."

"Ok well go ahead and ask it. I don't want you to have an accident."

"Well I know you're very attractive and you get asked out all the time. I mean today was a prime example. But I was wondering if maybe you could maybe just only go out with me?"

"You mean like be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Rachel smiles and thinks this might be her favorite day ever.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Really? Great!"

"Yes. Now let's go find you a bathroom."

"Good idea."

Santana grabs Rachel's hand and rushes towards the bathroom.

After Santana relieves herself...the girls make out in the bathroom. Its like necessary to do so.

* * *

A/N: Happy Pezberry Week! I think I got some living together-ish, nerd!Santana and popular!Rachel, and celebrity-ish, and no subtlety.


	12. Meet all the Parents

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 12: Meet (all) the Parents

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

They aren't sure whose bright idea it was to drive back to Lima for the Fabray's summer pool party (four of the five passengers are pointing their finger at Tina). Granted they did land in Cleveland, Ohio (instead of somewhere closer to Lima) and there are only like three more hours of drive time. But these passengers are New Yorkers now...

"I am pretty sure you can drive just a little bit faster Tina." Mike cautiously suggests.

"Mike. The speed limit is 65 mph." says Tina.

Quinn notes out loud, "but you're driving 60 mph."

Tina shouts, "Hey! No back seat drivers."

Santana mumbles, "I am not going to say anything about Asian drivers." (Mike throws his empty Doritos bag at her. But it hits Rachel.)

Rachel (after removing chip crumbs from her shirt) says, "Tina, you should drive a bit faster. At this rate we will be at least 30 minutes behind schedule and that doesn't include any rest stops that we may have to take. Which is likely since Quinn just finished her Slurpee. Which! I am appalled that you actually like to drink."

"It's grape though." Quinn demurely says.

Santana reaches over Rachel and punches Quinn in the arm. Quinn flicks Santana on the nose.

Rachel shouts, "Tina! Speed it up, before these two kill each other."

Tina calmly says, "Look I just passed a sign that said: Speed Enforced by Aircraft." (They can practically hear Santana roll her eyes). Tina continues to say, "I don't want a helicopter to land on this rental car and give me a ticket!"

Quinn says, "I will represent you in court if that happens."

Tina says, "You aren't a lawyer yet. And! I am the only one in this car that has a perfect driving record so! I get to drive the way I want."

"If you do not speed up this vehicle I will go ALL Lima Heights on your ass." (That was Santana).

"Your threats mean nothing. Rachel would never let you hurt me." Tina says confidently.

Quinn mumbles, "Whipped." (Santana glares at Quinn).

Rachel shouts, "I will do the irritable bowel syndrome commercial if you drive 80 mph!"

"DEAL."

* * *

"Oh my good Lord and baby Jesus." says Quinn.

Santana laughs, "Holy shit. Quinn. You're Mom is crazy."

They finally arrive at the Fabray's home (on time actually). The house is covered in balloons and streamers and there is a sign in the front yard that says: Happy Birthday Baby Girl!

(It's no ones birthday).

They park and there is music blaring from the backyard of the Fabray's home. Children are running in and out of the house. Some stop and say hi to Quinn as they recognize their neighbor.

Mike is unloading the bags and somehow takes all of the bags into the house. The girls slowly follow him in.

Judy Fabray is running down the hall welcoming the group and shouting, "My Baby Girl!"

And then tons of people (Quinn's neighbors) are crowding around and saying hello and cheering the New Yorkers' arrival.

Santana is laughing her head off.

That is until Mrs. Lopez is seen running down the hall shouting, "Santana! Mi niña!"

Everyone is hugging and kissing and it's just, chaos. Even Tina and Mike's parents are there. It's just a full house.

Rachel is stunned. She is being kissed by Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Lopez and even Mrs. Cohen-Chang and Mrs. Chang.

Mrs. Fabray is ushering everyone outside.

Rachel holds back and Mike reappears. "You okay Rachie?"

"Yes, I am ok. Thank you for bringing in our bags. This is just, a lot of people!"

"I know what you mean, it gets claustrophobic at times." Mike smiles and guides her to the cigar room.

Mike's dad is shooting the breeze with Mr. Cohen-Chang, Mr. Lopez and her dads. She smiles at Mike because he knew that she would need her dads.

"Hi sweet pea! How was the drive?" says Hiram as he hugs his daughter tight.

"Hello everyone! We made it alive."

Leroy turns to Mr. Lopez and says, "This is our Rachel."

Mr. Lopez stands up to hug Rachel and says, "Hello, Ms. Berry. Maribel tells me wonderful things about you. Santana just repeats that she thinks you're muy bonita."

Everyone laughs. Rachel blushes.

Santana is walking the hall and she's shouting for Rachel. She's looking for her girlfriend.

Mr. Lopez laughs and says, "Sounds like my baby is looking for you Rachel."

Santana pops her head in the room and smiles and says, "Rachel! Papi!" (more hugs).

Santana asks, "What are you guys doing in here? Mom wants to start the piñata."

Mr. Lopez is rolling his eyes. Rachel gets that Santana takes after her dad.

* * *

Mike is blindfolded and trying to hit the piñata (Leroy and Maribel are controlling it). All the neighborhood kids are cheering him on.

Santana and Rachel changed into their bathing suits and are lounging on the grassy knoll next to the pool. Tina has appointed herself as the bartender for this event.

Rachel is watching Hiram bbq with Mr. Lopez. Everyone looks like they are getting along.

Quinn sits next to Rachel and Santana. She has white sunblock on her nose and big black sunglasses, "I didn't know that this was going to be a huge get together."

Santana laughs, "This isn't huge. This is normal compared to my family get togethers."

Rachel smiles, "It is certainly not what I thought. The entire block is in attendance and I just wonder at all the preparation and planning that went into it on Mrs. Fabray's behalf. I am pleased though that my parents are getting along with Santana's. I was going to propose a quiet family introduction at a nice restaurant. But this appears to be a good alternative."

"Is it something in Lima's air that makes you use paragraphs instead of sentences to explain thing?" asks Quinn.

Santana punches Quinn.

* * *

Someone found a guitar.

Mr. Lopez is playing Selena's _I Could Fall in Love_. All the mothers are practically swooning (again Rachel can tell that Santana is definitely her father's daughter).

Soon after, Santana and her mom join in song with Mr. Lopez. They all sound so good together.

Hiram and Leroy walk up to Rachel.

Leroy says, "Look, they sing together like we do!"

Hiram adds, "A family that sings together, stays together."

Rachel happily sighs, "I concur."

* * *

"So, Mom. What's with the Happy Birthday Baby Girl sign?" asks Quinn.

"Oh well, I went shopping with Maribel, to get the piñata and the birthday section was having a sale! So I just had to get it!" says Mrs. Fabray.

"Great idea Mrs. Fabray! I loved the party! The chicken wings are delicioso!" Tina shouts.

"Tina! Wonderful pronunciation!" says Maribel.

The neighbors are gone and now it's just the "immediate" family hanging around Mrs. Fabray's kitchen. Santana is holding Rachel from behind as Rachel is mixing cookie dough from scratch. Quinn is sitting on the counter stealing the chocolate chips from Rachel's mix (every once in awhile Santana slaps Quinn).

In the living room, Mike and Mrs. Chang are teaching Hiram how to do the dougie. Mr. Chang is sitting on the couch just smirking.

Mr. Lopez is eating chicken wings with Tina at the kitchen island. Maribel and Judy are washing dishes.

The Cohen-Chang's and Hiram are sitting by the grand piano and singing _All I Ask of You_ from the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Somehow, Judy gets Quinn to sing _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ as she plays piano accompaniment.

Santana has to literally hold Rachel back as she goes into crazy hyper excited mode and starts a sign-up sheet for an impromptu talent show.

Mr. Lopez is the second to sign-up (after Rachel of-course) and Rachel just gives him the biggest smile.

* * *

Everyone goes back to their respected homes. It's almost like Santana is a highschooler when she asks for permission to go over to Rachel's house. Mr. Lopez laughs and just kisses his daughters forehead and winks at Rachel. Rachel really likes him.

* * *

"Ok, so what I love about this scene is that you can get the full emotion from just the close up on her eyes." Hiram explains.

Rachel and Santana are sitting on the couch with Hiram and Leroy. They are watching _Cats_.

Hiram is explaining it to Santana.

Rachel is just smiling the whole time because she knows Santana is just being a good sport. Leroy passes Santana a beer.

Santana thanks Leroy with full emotion in her eyes.

* * *

Rachel shows off her room to Santana. Vanna White style: sashaying her arms and displaying her ribbon's wall and her playbill collection.

Santana nods and takes it all in. Then she tackle hugs Rachel.

"I thought we'd never get a moment alone!"

"Santana, you're going to bruise me with your aggressiveness!"

Santana just laughs. Rachel knows the dirty thoughts in Santana's mind and just slaps her.

"So...where is your bed?" asks Santana. Rachel just shakes her head, because it's obvious where the bed is. Rachel playfully drags her to the bed and they both snuggle together.

Once they are relaxed Rachel says, "My Dads really love you."

"My parents love you too. I've never seen my Dad show off so much. He must have wanted to impress you."

"Impress me?"

"Because he knows I like you a lot."

Rachel doesn't know how to respond with words. So she just kisses Santana. Santana smiles and happily sighs.

"I hope I get the part." Rachel whispers.

"You'll get it. You killed the audition."

"Thanks for supporting me."

"Hey, you support me when you come to my gigs. We'z gotz to stick together. You're my girl."

* * *

Rachel walks Santana to her front door.

"I wish I could stay." says Santana.

"You should." teases Rachel.

"But my curfew!" jokes Santana.

"Go home then sneak back into my room!" jokes Rachel.

"Ok, no seriously if you keep your window open I will sneak in." says Santana (seriously).

Rachel laughs. "I don't doubt it. But I'll meet up with you and your family for breakfast. Promise. My Dads just want to spend a little time with me right now."

"Can I call you tonight?"

"Of course."

They kiss on the porch. Rachel massages Santana's back and Santana is caressing Rachel's neck. Rachel thinks that her knees are going to give out just about the time Santana starts kissing her neck. Rachel kneads her hands into Santana's lower back and Santana just growls into Rachel's neck. When Santana makes her way back to Rachel's lips, Rachel just invites it. Rachel finds that she likes gently biting Santana's lower lip then sucking and massaging it with her tongue. Rachel can feel Santana move her hands down her neck and slowly making it to her chest. Rachel really wants Santana to touch her. Really bad.

The porch lights flicker.

Rachel shouts, "Oh come on!"

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist.

FYI - I got finals coming up so...I'll be busy.

Happy Pezberry Week! Thank you for all your lovely reviews. You are all so sweet :D


	13. Fantasy

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 13: Fantasy

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. There will be...action. Of the "M" kind (there are also a lot of other words here).

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

Rachel is on her bed playing with the strands of her hair. She is waiting for Santana's call. She starts thinking about Santana and it's not long until naughty ideas float in her head. She laughs to herself because she likes Santana more than just for sexual reasons but...her mind is in the gutter more often than not.

She can't believe they haven't had sex yet (or as Tina would say "go to the finals").

So. Yes. She's been thinking about it.

Her phone rings and she answers it immediately.

Santana doesn't even say hi but asks, "What you doing?"

Rachel laughs and says "Oh just thinking..."

"About something dirty? A fantasy maybe..."

"Actually yes."

"I like where this is going. Tell me."

Rachel mockingly gasps and whispers, "What are you trying to do...are you initiating phone sex?"

Santana laughs "God please."

Rachel laughs "Ok well in my fantasy. You"

"Oh thank God I was hoping I'd be in it."

"Let me tell my fantasy!"

"Ok ok tell me your fantasy."

"You're wearing the Saturday Night Fever suit."

Santana laughs "Ok, yes I am."

Rachel laughs and continues "you strut your way towards me...and then rip off all my clothes! And then I usually wake up."

Santana coughs. "What? That's it."

"Well sometimes in my fantasy my outfit is different."

"Wow. That's bad."

"What! Don't insult my fantasy."

"Well are you sure there isn't more to it? I mean be a little bit more creative..."

"I'm not sure what you're expecting. It's not like I can control my stream of consciousness when I'm in deep R.E.M. That's what sleep is Santana."

"I'm pretty sure it's like a choose your own adventure book. And you chose the PG-13 route instead of the R rated route."

"My dream was totally R rated."

"Naw. It would've been R rated if let's say, after I show up in the suit and strut my way to you. I rip off all your clothes then I kiss and lick your nipple and let you hump my leg and you're so wet that it drenches a spot on my white pants and when I unbutton my dress shirt and bring your hands to rub my tits you come so hard but still beg for more."

Rachel pauses.

"Oh well that does sound nice."

Santana laughs. "You can have it."

"Well thank you. I appreciate it."

"So...do you want to know my fantasy?"

Rachel is about to say (hell) yes. But she hears Mr. Lopez in the background. It sounds like he is asking Santana to take out the recycling. Santana returns to the phone call and says, "The next time we're alone we can act it out. But now, I got to go help my dad."

Rachel dramatically sighs. "Well alright. I'll see you tomorrow then"

"I'll be the one strutting."

Rachel just hangs up. But later sends a smiley face text, to which Santana send an actual picture of her smiling.

Best girlfriend ever.

* * *

In the morning, Rachel tries to escape her home but her dad catches her.

"Young lady, where are you sneaking off to so early in the morning?" asks Leroy.

"Mrs. Lopez and I are going to soap up Santana's car."

"Oh. Ok well have fun."

"We will. Bye dad!"

* * *

Rachel and Mr. Lopez are making waffles. Well that is what they are supposed to be doing.

After Mrs. Lopez and Rachel finished their "prank" on Santana, Mr. Lopez asked Rachel to help him make breakfast.

He just bought a waffle maker. He's reading the instructions on how to set it up. Rachel is pretty sure that you just plug it into an electrical outlet, pour waffle mix into it, and turn it on and alakazam...you get waffles...

But Mr. Lopez is a doctor...so she is pretty sure he is much smarter than her. She lets him read the instructions and she mixes the batter for the waffles.

"Ok. It looks like you just plug it into an electrical outlet." says Mr. Lopez.

Rachel just smiles.

"So Rachel what are your intentions with my daughter?"

The flour she was pouring completely misses the mixing bowl. Mr. Lopez laughs. Rachel scoops the flour into the bowl and confidently says, "I intend to make her very happy. And my first course of action is to make sure she is fed."

Mr. Lopez smiles, "You already know the path to her heart."

* * *

Breakfasts goes without a hitch (except for the part where Mr. Lopez starts telling Rachel about the time a five year old Santana got into his shaving cream kit and tried to shave her face...Santana almost had to do the Heimlich on Rachel because she was laughing too hard).

* * *

"Oh come on Santana it's kind of funny."

Rachel is holding Santana's hand, as Santana assesses the "damage" to her little red two door Toyota S2000.

Mrs. Lopez and Rachel not only soaped it leaving white soap marks on the car...Rachel put post-its all over the driver side window (with little cute sayings of course).

"Oh I'm just reading your post -its. What does this one say? I can't read your writing..."

"My writing is clearly legible!"

"It looks like a kindergartener wrote this."

Rachel huffs and pouts.

Santana lets go of Rachel's hand to squeeze her butt. "Come on read this one aloud."

Rachel laughs and reads: Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry 4 Eva.

"That's hot."

Rachel laughs and squirms away when Santana tries to continue groping her behind.

Mr. Lopez comes out from the backyard with a bucket and sees the two chasing each other on the lawn. He shouts, "Hey Santana when you're done chasing Rachel, make sure you wash your car. Your mom told me to give you this bucket."

Santana is zeroing in on Rachel and shouts, "Ok dad!"

Rachel makes the mistake of looking to Mr. Lopez and that's when Santana tackles her to the ground.

"Gots you. Now I gets to eats you!" and she makes "chomp chomp nom nom" noises as she nips Rachel's neck.

"Your language is atrocious."

"What can I say? You bring it out in me. It's your fault."

Santana goes into kiss Rachel. But Mr. Lopez turns on the water hose and sprays Santana.

She screams and leaps off Rachel (who is laughing her head off) and runs towards her dad. Who really just gets a better aim to get her drenched.

"Dad! Stop!"

"Your mom said I could do it! We like Rachel!"

Rachel just laughs as she watches Santana try to stop her dad.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely."

Rachel is sitting on a lawn chair on the Lopez's front lawn. She's drinking pink lemonade.

And she is supervising Santana who is washing her own car. In a bikini.

Santana just rolls her eyes but for show gets a clean sponge, drenches it in the water and then stands right in front of Rachel as she squeezes the water all over her chest while moaning obscenely.

"Tease." says Rachel.

"You like it."

Rachel tilts her head like she is thinking, then says, "Yea. Do it again."

Santana repeats.

Continuously.

For Rachel's entertainment.

(The car does eventually get washed).

* * *

Rachel is sitting on the Lopez's living room couch, waiting for Santana to finish her shower.

Mr. Lopez is about to leave to go to work. Doctors work on the weekends.

Rachel quietly watches Mrs. Lopez who stops clipping out coupons from the newspaper and gets up to say goodbye to her husband.

Rachel can tell that they love each other very much because Mr. Lopez never takes his eyes off his wife and his smile never falters even if all Mrs. Lopez is saying that she'll be at church in the morning and she thinks that the neighborhood cat is eating their garbage.

"They do that all the time." whispers Santana.

Rachel turns as Santana sits down next to her, "Oh you're back? Do what?"

"Remind each other that they love each other."

Rachel smiles and Santana just hugs her tight.

* * *

Santana gives Rachel a tour of her room. The first thing Rachel notices are her stuff animals. She points and says, "Cute!"

"Thanks."

"Do they have names?"

Santana picks up each one and introduces, "This owl is Mr. Owl. This dog is Mr. Dog. And this elephant is Mr. Elephant."

Rachel furrows her brow, "That's not very creative."

"Ha -Ha. When a name fits - a name fits."

Rachel picks up Mr. Owl, and tells Santana to "Kiss Mr. Owl."

Santana rolls her eyes but kisses Mr. Owl.

"I'm going to steal this."

Santana smiles, and says, "Go for it, I think I got that from IKEA. Man. I love that store."

* * *

Santana is driving them to the Fabray's for lunch.

Tina calls Rachel.

"Hey Rach, you and San want to watch _Magic Mike_ with me and...Magic Mike?

"Oh God you we're just waiting to use that."

"So no? You're just going to hang out with your _Pretty Woman_?"

"Can you stop?"

"Why? _Something's Gotta Give_."

"I hate you."

"Stop it. You know it's _Love...Actually_."

"Oh shut up."

"Hey."

"What?"

"_P.S. I love you._"

"I am going to hang up now. We will see you two tonight at Trivia Night."

"Alright, well we're going to eat too because I might pass out. Goodbye _My Fair Lady_!"

* * *

Rachel and Santana are standing in the Fabray's library. Quinn is standing above her mother. Who is sitting on the floor...cleaning a bunch of rocks.

"Mom! What are you doing? Where did you get these rocks?"

"I'm getting ready for Sunday school tomorrow, Quinn. We're going to paint rocks. Can you go buy some paint?"

"Wait! Where did you get the rocks?"

"From church."

"What? You mean from the rock garden at church?"

"Yes, Quinn, don't worry I asked the Pastor, he said it was ok."

Quinn collapses on the floor laughing.

Santana just laughs at Quinn.

Rachel asks "Mrs. Fabray do you need help cleaning the rocks?"

"Thank you Rachel I would very much appreciate that, since my daughter seems to have collapsed on the floor."

Quinn is still laughing on the floor.

Rachel crouches down to help Mrs. Fabray. Rachel asks, "Quinn why are you always falling on the floor?"

Quinn is laughing while she tries to say "Guys I fell down on the floor laughing and I can't get up."

Mrs. Fabray says, "Well we're going to leave you there for now because we're busy cleaning rocks for the children."

Quinn just bursts out laughing again.

Santana laughs and helps Quinn up.

Santana says, "Come on Quinn lets go get some paint for your mom."

* * *

After Rachel finishes cleaning the rocks...she goes back home to get ready for Trivia Night. She's in her bathroom curling her hair.

"Why...are...you?"

Rachel is startled by Santana who is standing in the doorway of Rachel's bathroom.

"Oh God I didn't hear the doorbell." says Rachel.

"Your dads let me in as they were running to catch that movie, uh _Magic Mike_. They're going to the Trivia Night right after."

"Oh God, Tina has been bugging me about _Magic Mike_ all day."

"Uh ok but now onto more important things. Let's discuss how you are totally primo fantasy material right now."

Rachel is topless. She is in four inch high heels and wearing plain white panties. She pauses curling her hair with a curling iron. She's trying to cover her naked chest by crossing her arms over her chest, and also trying not to burn her hair. It's been over ten seconds so she has to let go of the curl and well...expose herself.

She decides it's about time her girlfriend has seen her fully topless.

The little "eeyess" sound from Santana amuses Rachel. But Rachel is a tease and continues to curl another strand of hair.

"Santana your fantasy is finding me in my bathroom curling my hair? That's not creative." She turns to face Santana.

"Rachel I'm going to take you against that bathroom counter."

Obviously Santana wants to have sex. Rachel thinks Santana might be drooling.

Santana pounces and her hands are on Rachel's hips and she's trying to kiss Rachel's neck.

"Let me turn off the iron!" shouts Rachel. Santana grunts at her to move it along. Sex needs to happen.

When Rachel gives Santana the ok, Santana greedily kisses Rachel's lips and palms her breasts. Rachel is backed into the bathroom counter and she arches her back which gives Santana more pressure against her body. It feels good. But.

"I don't want our first time to be in my bathroom." says Rachel.

Santana nods her head vigorously and says, "Ok bed bed bed right now."

Rachel runs to the bed and almost falls right off. But she keeps her balance and basically throws everything that was on the bed onto the floor (i.e. Mr. Owl and her dress she was going to wear).

She regrets throwing her dress on the floor so she hops off the bed to pick it up and drape it across her desk chair. Then she regrets throwing Mr. Owl so she picks him up, apologizes, gives him a quick peck and sits him on her desk chair. Which she swivels to face away from the bed to keep his innocence.

Santana throws her shirt at Rachel and it catches her face. Santana is laughing "Why are you such a dork?"

Rachel turns and is about to say something like insults are not conducive to nor is an appropriate form of foreplay. But at this point Santana is stepping out of her jeans and is basically just in her underwear.

Rachel foregoes the admonishment and just hops back onto the bed. She keeps her high heels on and it helps when she backs herself up to the headboard. She sits and waits thinking: sex sex sex its sex time!

"San? Are we going..." Rachel wants to say sex. To sex. To have sex.

"Bang? Yes. We are going to bang."

Santana crawls predatorily on top of her and says "I left my underwear on since I know you like taking it off."

And then basically Rachel takes Santana's bra off.

Rachel is about to take Santana's panties off but Santana's breasts are kind of distracting.

Also Santana is going to town. Like kissing Rachel everywhere and now her hands are strategically placed on Rachel's now very sensitive body.

Santana's right hand is pinching Rachel's nipple and her left hand is making tiny circles on top of Rachel panties.

Rachel is just gasping into the air. She's touching Santana breasts and loves the fullness. Rachel is thankful for the soft bed underneath her and loves being surrounded by her pillows as Santana hovers above her. She really wants to take off her panties and also Santana's for that matter.

When Santana stops kissing her, Rachel is mildly disappointed but that quickly dissolves when she realizes Santana is kissing a trail down her body to the top of her panties.

Rachel is trying to tell Santana to take her panties off. But Santana is already kissing her hip bone and she doesn't want Santana to stop. So Rachel slides her panties to the side and Santana wastes no time in kissing the now exposed skin.

Rachel's hips buck up immediately and Santana grabs Rachel's legs.

Santana sucks on Rachel's clit.

Rachel screams.

To say that Santana was pleased with that reaction doesn't even begin to capture it. Rachel can feel Santana smile and it just drives her even more crazy.

Rachel loves the sucking. And she tells Santana. So. Santana does it even harder.

When Rachel tries to touch her own breasts Santana's hands get there first. So then Rachel puts her hands on top of Santana's.

But now that both of their hands are massaging Rachel's breasts, Rachel's panties slide back.

Santana pulls her hands away from Rachel's and basically lifts Rachel's bottom off the bed to take her drenched panties off. She leaves Rachel's heels on.

Rachel sits up on her elbows to watch Santana rip off her panties. Rachel digs her heels into the mattress not even caring if they will break from the strain. She loves watching Santana try to quickly undress herself.

As Santana is taking off her own panties she's mumbling to herself, "Shit I don't know what I want to do first. Why are you so fucking hot? "

And then she just kind of pauses and looks at Rachel all pleased like. It makes Rachel wet. Rachel can literally see sex in Santana's eyes.

Rachel laughs and she pulls Santana back on top of her. Santana smiles and kisses her sweetly on the lips. Santana's hands are gently playing with Rachel's hair and Rachel is massaging Santana's lower back, which she knows relaxes Santana. They are both fully naked now (except for Rachel's high heels) and it's really a good thing.

Rachel whispers and slowly says, "Well if I may have a say, I would really like it if you put your fingers in me."

"Shit."

Rachel laughs.

"No fuck. I think I just came from you saying that."

Rachel laughs and kisses Santana as she guides Santana's right hand down as she says "I want you to touch me."

Santana nods and from there doesn't need any more direction.

Just even the tips of Santana's two fingers make Rachel groan obscenely.

"Rachel I think you're going to kill me."

"Ok well make me come first."

Santana laughs and kisses Rachel hard. This just causes Rachel to dig not only her heels into the bed but tighten her grip on Santana's hips.

When Santana pushes her fingers into Rachel and then use her hips to push in even deeper...well Rachel just starts speaking another language.

But it appears that Santana understands it because she moves her hips faster and thus fingers go in and out faster and this makes a very happy Rachel.

Words like "don't stop" and "deeper" and "shit Rachel I fucking want you" and "Santana fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me" are all said in between breaths.

Santana is pumping her fingers in and out and kissing Rachel on the neck. Rachel is squeezing Santana's hips and when she brings her hands to cusp Santana's butt, the deep "yes" from Santana brings Rachel even closer to coming.

Santana brings her left hand to touch Rachel's nipple and goes to lick it. Rachel wants to cry because it feels so good.

Rachel is sweating, her body is tight and hot and Santana is just doing everything right. Rachel likes watching Santana rub herself on her on arm which is still pumping into Rachel. When Rachel thinks about it she just can't believe it. She smiles and Santana catches it.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

And with each pump of Santana's fingers "I want you to come."

And Rachel does.

The tremors in her body make her close her eyes tight. She feels like she should breathe in deep but her heart is pounding so fast that it hurts. But. Like in a good way. A really good orgasm way.

She feels Santana shake so she opens her eyes just in time to see Santana enjoy her orgasm. Rachel loves that Santana's mouth is in a perfect "o" and that her eyes are also shut. Santana has very pretty eyelashes and when they flutter it makes Rachel tremble again.

It's like the feelings don't want to stop. Their bodies want to give into each other. They breathe against each other and Rachel is sure that their hearts are beating to the same drum.

When Santana gently collapses on top of Rachel, Rachel can't help but feel like everything is perfect.

Rachel asks, "So...are we going to skip Trivia Night? And have"

"More sex."

"Ok just checking."

Santana lies her head next to Rachel's and Rachel enjoys hearing and feeling Santana breathe against her. She especially loves the feel of Santana smiling against her neck. It feels intimate and she thinks this is a moment worth keeping. As Santana gathers herself she asks, "Can I ask why you were in your heels in the bathroom?"

"I was getting use to them so I could wear them tonight. I wasn't planning on you ravishing me in the bathroom."

"I like them. A lot."

"Noted."

Santana pulls her fingers out of Rachel but gently rubs Rachel's clit. A little giggle escapes Rachel and Santana just smirks.

Rachel brings her hands back up Santana's body and caresses Santana's face and smiles. "Want to ride my fingers?"

Santana convulses and says, "Shit Rachel I think I just came again."

Rachel laughs but that doesn't stop her from slipping her right hand in between their bodies.

Santana is chanting "yes baby you're getting closer. Keep going." And it reminds Rachel of their first date in the record store. Well Rachel is going to finish _that_.

When Rachel enters Santana with two fingers, a number of things happen. But first Santana grabs onto both of Rachel's shoulders (Santana's wet fingers turn Rachel on even more) and looks deep into her eyes.

"Babe I'm going to ride you hard."

"I hope so."

When Santana starts moving it is Rachel who is groaning. Her wrist is already straining but she keeps up and vigorously moves her fingers in and out of a very wet Santana.

Rachel doesn't know where to look. At her hand. Or in Santana's eyes. Or at Santana's breasts. She is pretty sure her eyes are in sex heaven right now.

Between the noises of the bed and the sounds of Santana riding against Rachel, Rachel's ears are burning.

Rachel curls her fingers in Santana and that makes Santana scream "fucking Rachel Berry oh fuck yes."

Rachel wants to laugh but it's not like she isn't thinking "fucking Santana Lopez fuck yes."

Santana's grip on Rachel's shoulders get tighter and Santana's hips somehow go even faster. Rachel is amazed at Santana's enthusiasm. But then again not.

"I love sex with you we are doing this every day!" screams Santana.

Again Rachel wants to laugh but orgasms are about to happen.

Santana sits up and bounces up and down and Rachel's mouth just drops open. Rachel's eyes choose to look at Santana's breasts (very good idea) which are now accentuated by Santana running her hands through her hair.

And because Santana sits up, Rachel's fingers go even deeper into Santana.

Santana is pretty much a sex dream right now. Her hair is falling against her skin and her face is just in agony.

Rachel wants to touch her. She brings her left hand to touch Santana's breast and then Santana takes her hands out of her hair to help Rachel squeeze her breast.

"Do you like that Rachel? Does it feel good?"

Rachel nods yes.

Rachel brings her hand down to Santana's stomach and Santana rolls her head back.

Rachel brings her hand to rub Santana's clit. Santana screams. Rachel thinks that Santana is going to break her wrist she is moving so fast. But she's ok with that. Very ok.

"San fuck."

Santana looks at Rachel and smiles. "Yeaa."

And then she comes. Hard. And Rachel has to sit up and hold Santana.

Santana is chanting "so good" when she comes she's so happy and Rachel is smiling.

They're both so happy they finally had sex. And good, strike that, great sex.

They kiss in their sitting position and just bask in each other. No one needs to say that they want to go at it again.

* * *

A/N: LOL. So many words.


	14. After

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 14: After

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

"You look really happy."

"That is because I am. I just had the best naked dance ever." says Santana.

Rachel laughs and runs her hands across Santana's back. They're still in bed. Santana is wiggling on top of Rachel and sort of dancing. Rachel can't stop blushing because Santana is being silly. She likes this side of Santana (well she likes all sides of Santana, but that's...).

"I concur."

"Nice to relax huh?" Santana settles down and hugs Rachel tight and kisses her neck.

"Yes, I feel very good. But you know...it wouldn't hurt to practice for work."

Santana pops up her head and moves to kiss Rachel. "Yes. I love your tongue in my mouth. Do it. Do a tongue twister."

Rachel kisses her back "I know you love it. But..."

Santana kisses Rachel's lips "But what?"

Rachel knows Santana can feel Rachel's eyes gaze down at their lower bodies and then look back up before she licks her lips.

"I want you to come up here." and Rachel squeezes Santana's lower back.

Santana stops mid kiss then slowly speaks into Rachel's mouth "You better be suggesting what I think you're suggesting because I just got really wet."

Rachel laughs and just squeezes Santana again.

Santana groans and kisses Rachel all over and slowly starts crawling her way up Rachel's body. Leaving a trail...

She is almost sitting on top of Rachel's face when...

"Rachel? Santana? We're back from the movie! Channing Tatum should not be allowed to wear a shirt!"

Rachel yelps "Dads?!"

Santana is dramatically off of Rachel and on the floor. Rachel doesn't even have time to help Santana because Rachel is running to her bedroom door. To close it.

She can hear her dad walking up the stairs. She turns back to warn Santana.

Santana is already fully clothed.

"How'd you do that? That's quite impressive." says Rachel.

Santana is panicking "Oh God, are they going to shoot me? Put on clothes! Does the room smell like sex?" she starts sniffing and fanning the room with her hands.

Rachel laughs and goes to put on her dress. She'll put her underwear on later.

Hiram knocks on the door "Girls?" He slowly opens the door.

Santana is standing in the middle of the room mid sniff "Hi Mr. Berry. How was the movie?"

"Oh it was predictable but you can't go wrong with half naked men."

"Dad I thought you were going to the event right after the movie."

"Well your father forgot the camera. So we had to come back. Why are you two still here? It's going to start in ten minutes. Well its ok we can carpool."

Rachel smiles "Yes we were on our way. I couldn't decide if I wanted to straighten my hair or curl it."

"Well you should probably wear a hat because your hair is like all over the place. Like Bernadette Peters on a really bad day."

Santana chokes and coughs.

"Oh Santana are you alright? Come downstairs with me to get water and let Rachel put on a bra."

Hiram walks out. Santana turns to Rachel and mouths "He knows. He is going to kill me."

"Oh stop it. I'll be down in a minute. I have to find a hat."

* * *

So they are at Trivia night held at Breadsticks. Hiram and Leroy pay for the girls but they disperse and join their regular teams.

Santana is new to this, but Rachel holds her hand and explains the event as they sit down next to Quinn and Mike who are prepping for the game.

Mike and Quinn (when they are in town) are an unstoppable force. They are known for their accuracy and killer strategy.

Rachel helps too...but only in the categories of musicals and celebrities who do charity.

Tina...well...Tina. She knows things.

When Rachel hugs Mike and Quinn hello, Quinn breaks from her studying and asks Rachel, "What's with the hat? And why does it look like you only curled the right side of your hair."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I happen to love hats and I am saddened that there aren't that many opportunities to wear them. And I felt like just doing a little bit of curling to accentuate my cheek bones."

Quinn doesn't even blink.

"Yea. Ok. Do you want some cheese sticks? Tina is going to get some wine."

* * *

Tina gets to the table with the wine. She takes one look at Rachel.

Tina gasps and asks Rachel, "Wait a minute. Oh my God. What is the square root of 25?"

"What?"

Tina starts bouncing on her feet and asks, "If you have to drive 150 miles and are going 70 mph and you leave at 1:45pm what time will you get to your destination?"

"Don't make me do math."

Tina hyperventilates, "She can't do math ...she can't do math...SHE CAN'T DO MATH!"

Quinn looks at Tina, "What is wrong with you Tina?"

Tina starts celebratory jumping up and down and does some type of interpretive dance. Mike is just...shaking his head.

Quinn still confused asks, "Why is she so excited you can't do math. That's bad for Trivia night."

Tina in an octave higher than her usual voice but faint so only they can hear, "Rachel got laid!"

Santana mumbles, "It concerns me that you know Rachel that well." Santana is remembering when she was strip teasing and Rachel said she couldn't count because she was flustered.

It also dawns on Quinn and her confused expression lights up and then, "Bowchicabowwow! Woof! Woof! Ladies!"

Tina and Quinn are doing high fives and chest bumps...they even invent a secret (not so secret) handshake.

Rachel has her head in her hands. Santana is just eating a breadstick and rubbing Rachel's back.

Mike has gone back to his studying.

"I'm not sure why you are both celebrating. The game hasn't even started yet, but then again it may have been a feat for you to find your way back home."

Rachel brings her head up when she realizes that Tina and Quinn have gone silent, and that she faintly remembers the voice. Her mouth drops open...

The League of Doom (also known as the Legion of Evil) is standing before them.

Sandy Ryerson haughtily says, "You have no chance. We're going to win that 100% Egyptian cotton bed sheet set complete with bath towel accents and you'll have to settle with the consolation prize of a box of Riceroni."

Santana mumbles, "What? The prize isn't a gift certificate to Breadsticks? Why are we here?"

Terri says, "I agree. And who only sets out one type of cheese on a cheese plate. If you're going to have a cheese plate you should at least have an American cheese and a Swiss cheese. Everyone should be represented."

Sergeant Handsome says, "What I don't understand is why am I here? I'm a former glee choir director for a former national winning glee club. I'm way too good looking, attractive, handsome, and good looking to be here."

Rachel puts her hands up, "Ok wait! In the name of good sportsmanship I say we compete in opposite of the horrific display of the 2012 Badminton teams in the Olympics."

Quinn says, "Right. No backstabbing, no lies, no dirty tricks."

Tina says, "No bloodshed."

Sue nods, "Fine, but one last thing. Babs what is wrong with your hair? You look like a bad memory from the 80s."

Rachel pouts.

Santana says, "Wait are you sure we can trust Sue? You don't have the telekinisis do you?"

Sue says "Not since I've been on Wellbutrin."

"Ladies and Gentleman if you may take your seats!" Announces Leroy.

(He's the master of ceremonies and host).

Sue points her finger at the team and mouths "Bring it on." She smiles and walks away.

* * *

Category: Science

Leroy asks, "When an atom and electrons are bonded they make?"

Tina shouts, "Creme brulee!"

Quinn stands and shouts "Molecules! Our answer is molecules! Tina is not our final answer! The answer is molecules!"

The night continues.

* * *

Category: Physical Fitness

Rachel out of the corner of her eye sees Sue's confidence increase.

Leroy asks, "Who is"

Sue shouts "Olivia Newton John!"

Quinn's eyes bulge.

Leroy nods "That is correct!"

* * *

In between rounds people are taking bathroom breaks and getting more refreshments.

"Santana I'm going to get some more spinach dip. Did you want some more breadsticks?"

"I can go get it."

Rachel shakes her head and kisses Santana. Rachel laughs at Santana's happy goober face.

Quinn turns to Santana, "Gosh Santana, I've never seen you like this: all girlish and _stupid_."

Santana just shrugs.

Quinn gasps "What? No slap? No hit? No act of violence?"

Santana turns "Huh?"

Rachel laughs and scampers off.

* * *

They are tied with the League of Doom/Legion of Evil.

Quinn is sweating bullets. Mike is perched in his chair.

Category: Mixed Drinks

The entire group turns to Tina.

Tina sits up straight.

The lights seem to dim and it looks like a spotlight shines on Tina.

"I. Got. This."

* * *

Needless to say, but they win. Overwhelmingly.

Tina is having the best night of her life. She's dancing on the tables (she likes doing that) and she's fist pumping the air.

Leroy and Hiram are shocked.

Santana is laughing her head off. Rachel and Mike are trying to get Tina down from the table.

But Quinn is excited too and gets up on the table and starts dancing with Tina.

Santana doesn't help when she pulls out some single dollar bills.

Rachel huffs "Santana!"

When she turns back, she just gets more exasperated. Because now Mike is on the table.

Sue walks by with a Riceroni box in her hand. "Congratulations. It was a close match. I didn't think that Tina could speak let alone know every answer to the mixed drink category. I am impressed."

Rachel addresses the League of Doom/Legion of Evil, "It was an excellent match. There were times I felt apprehensive..."

Sue is about to cut her off but there is a ruckus in the background. Apparently Sandy Ryerson is trying to steal the bed sheets.

Leroy comes to the group and tries to usher them out. Mike jumps down and picks off the girls from the table. Tina and Quinn hold hands and skip out of the restaurant.

Rachel is flabbergasted at the commotion.

"Come on Rachel. Let's go join the crazy." Santana pulls Rachel out of the restaurant.

* * *

Their destination is Quinn's. They are walking (more like dancing) since it's a nice night.

Tina is still on her personal high and is riding piggy back on Mike. Quinn is dancing around them. Tina is singing "Who let the dogs out?" And Quinn answers by barking "Woof! Woof! Woof!"

It's just.

Rachel is walking barefoot on the grass and Santana is holding Rachel's heels, hat, and hand.

Rachel is embarrassed, "They are ridiculous."

Santana just laughs. Especially when Tina turns to face the couple and give them an outrageous wink and thumbs up, and then Quinn shakes what her mama gave her. Both changing their song to Bloodhound gang's _Discovery Channel_.

Rachel shakes her head "I don't understand their song choices. Why is the theme animals?"

Santana grins and says "I don't think the theme is animals. I think it is sex."

Rachel stops. Now she understands.

She shouts, "Tina Cohen Chang!"

"Quinn did it!"

"Tina! Stop right now this instance!"

"No! Mike run!"

Mike and Quinn are running down the street.

Santana is laughing. Rachel is running after them on the grass.

* * *

They are all (spent from the running) sprawled on Quinn's couches.

Except for Tina. Rachel doesn't know where Tina gets the energy.

Tina stands and asks, "Who wants to jump in the pool?"

Rachel asks "In our clothes?"

"Yea! All in favor say 'I'."

Quinn shouts "I!"

Mike shouts "I!"

Santana shouts "I!"

Rachel shouts "I...think you're crazy!"

* * *

Mike rips his shirt off and cannonballs into the pool.

Tina takes off her dress and jumps in, not without her Zena Warrior Princess cry.

Quinn, also dress-less, does a swan dive into the deep end (Santana shouts "show off").

Santana is taking off her clothes and about to jump in.

"Santana! You can't be serious!"

Santana turns back around "Oh do you need me to unzip you? Sorry I forgot."

Rachel is momentarily distracted when Santana begins undressing her but she regains consciousness and shouts, "Wait! No!"

Santana stops "What?"

Rachel tucks her head in and whispers, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Santana collapses on the floor.

Tina and Quinn pop their heads up out of the water.

Quinn asks "What's going on? Did you kill her?"

Santana turns and faces them "Comando."

Quinn is beet red. Tina is laughing uproariously.

Mike shouts "Go Rachie!"

Quinn gets out of the water and lightly walks on top of Santana's back to get to Rachel (enter Santana spouting an expletive at Quinn).

"Come on Rachel. You can borrow a suit."

Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her inside.

Tina is still shouting "Yeaaa...Ladyyyy is naked!"

Santana is still on the ground collapsed (but grinning).

* * *

"I am so mad at Santana."

Rachel is in Quinn's room. Quinn is looking for a suit for Rachel.

"No you're not. You're just embarrassed."

"She shouldn't have told you guys I was without undergarments."

"It's your fault you're not wearing underwear. Plus we know far more embarrassing things about you. It's no big deal."

Quinn finds a suit and dangles it in front of Rachel "Try this."

Rachel snatches it and motions Quinn to turn around so Rachel can change.

Quinn turns around "Rachel. She really likes you. Don't be mad at her."

"But!"

"But nothing! You got a girl crazy about you. What is your problem?"

"I'm done you can turn around now."

Quinn jumps on her bed instead and waits for Rachel to answer her.

"Quinn. I don't know. I think. I just. I feel a lot for her. That's all."

Quinn smiles, "Well. Then don't be mad at her. Go talk to her."

Rachel drops her shoulders. "I'm not ready."

Quinn jumps off the bed and stands in front of Rachel ready to give her "Quinn-tessential" pep talk.

"Rachel Berry. For as long as we've been friends. All of 5 years"

"Are you not counting high school? Because there were a couple of months in there that we were friends."

"Let me finish will you?"

"Ok."

"As I was saying. You don't need to run away. You shouldn't run away. You deserve to be happy. So go get her. Psh. You already have her."

Rachel breathes out and thinks out loud, "I really do like her."

"Yes. I know."

"And she really does like me."

"Yup."

"And she looks really good naked."

"Ok too much. Let's go."

Quinn is dragging Rachel outside.

Rachel is still teasing Quinn "She does this thing with her fingers."

Quinn is singing "lalalalalala" to drown out Rachel. Rachel is just laughing.

That is until Quinn pushes her into the pool.

* * *

Santana corners Rachel in the pool. "Hey lady. Missed you."

"You're not going to drop me like the last time are you?"

"No way. I got you."

"Yea?"

"Always."

They are about to kiss but Tina grabs Santana from underneath the water and pulls her under. Quinn is laughing at Santana who resurfaces. This riles up Santana and now it's a water fight between the three girls.

Mike swims next to Rachel. Rachel turns to him "You aren't uncomfortable with all us girls?"

Mike gives Rachel a look "You're kidding right?"

"Michael!"

"Rachel!" Mike mocks Rachel.

Rachel smiles at Mike, then smiles at the girls trying to drown each other.

She feels pretty good.

Especially, when Santana looks towards Rachel and gives her a wink.

She feels like she is getting her "happily ever after."


	15. The One

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 15: The One

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

A/N: I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. This was a wonderful summer distraction. I hope I got to PM each one of you and thank you individually. I love everyone's reviews and every notification helps me think of new ideas and silly things for Tina to say. I plan for only one more chapter but I'm sure this little verse will beckon me in the future to continue...after all don't we all need a bit of happy Pezberry (and Tina) now and again?

* * *

Studio engineer number 1 speaks through the sound booth, "Welcome back! Just letting you know...we had to reschedule the IBS commercial because the lyricist couldn't think of a word that rhymed with syndrome."

Rachel mumbles, "Oh that's too bad."

Studio engineer number 2 says, "Yea she's really sorry about that. Tina told her that you were really looking forward to it."

"She did, did she?"

"Yea but we got this one here for...uh...Mac and Cheese?"

Rachel squeaks.

* * *

The studio guys keep looking at each other and speaking through the sound box congratulating Rachel with: Go Rachel! And dubbing her as "One take Rachel."

Studio engineer number 2 says, "Rachel whatever you did during the weekend, keep doing it! Wow! I don't think we need to come in tomorrow!"

They give her the thumbs up and Rachel is pleased as punch.

The studio door to the sound booth opens and Rachel is surprised to see Santana. She smiles and waves because she knows Santana wouldn't be able to hear her through the glass.

Rachel can see studio engineer number 1 talk to Santana. Rachel can decipher that Santana says "my girlfriend."

Rachel sees the sound guys talk to each other. She can figure out some lip reading and catches words like "finally" and "action" and "thank God." She sees Santana's eyebrows raise and laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" Rachel asks.

Studio engineer number 2 says, "Let's call it a day. Today you were excellent. And please whatever you're doing please keep _doing_it."

Rachel doesn't know why studio engineer number 1 hits studio engineer number 2 and says "grow up."

But she can see Santana laughing and it make her want to just go run and hug her. So, that's what she does.

* * *

It's almost like they are living together. A couple weeks will do that.

Rachel is learning a lot about Santana and vice versa.

Rachel trips over Santana's shoes as she enters her apartment, "I'm not sure how you leave your shoes here. I don't think you're barefoot when you go back to your place."

Santana follows her inside Rachel's apartment, "Hurry, hurry, come on Master Chef is on. I needs to see Ramsey."

* * *

Rachel sighs, "It feels so good to relax. This is nice. Just watching TV and not worrying about work tomorrow. Getting to sleep in. I was worried about my circadian rhythm. Oh don't forget that Michael is going to call me tonight. He said it was important."

"Rachel, Ramsey's on."

Rachel smiles and keeps quiet. Not for long.

"Why do you like this show? He is mean."

"Food and snarkiness. Basically, that's good TV."

"Oh."

"He isn't mean. He's just telling the truth. Some of these people suck."

"Oh. But couldn't he say it nicer?"

"What? Like 'Pardon me but your asparagus taste poorly.' Just doesn't sound as good as 'God. This tastes like crap!"

"Santana." Rachel jokingly chastises.

Santana just laughs and kisses Rachel.

Rachel sighs, "That doesn't excuse his behavior."

"Are we still talking about Ramsey?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Santana's eyebrow is raised questioning.

* * *

A commercial for The Gap babies is on.

"That baby is so cute!"

Rachel (intrigued) turns and looks at Santana.

Santana turns to Rachel, "He had little suspenders!"

Rachel nods "Yes he is very cute."

Santana smiles.

Rachel definitely wants to play this card...she can ask the deal breaker question about having children...because Rachel wants children...

Santana asks, "You want kids right?"

Rachel raises her eyebrows. Santana asked her first.

Rachel cautiously answers, "Yes I do, to add to the Berry family tree."

"Ok good." And Santana turns back to watch the babies climb chairs and do other cute things.

Rachel turns back to the screen, "Yes, good."

"I want some kids too. You know to wash my car and mow the lawn kind of thing."

Rachel laughs, "That's positively medieval."

"Well I also want to dress them up, in little suspenders and oh gosh those little onesies."

Rachel can't stop laughing.

* * *

"I got to go pee."

Santana just holds her tighter.

"Santana! Let me go! I have to pee."

"Oh ok." Santana kisses her before letting her go.

Rachel laughs and gets up to run to the bathroom.

* * *

When Rachel comes back from the bathroom, Santana is not where she left her. The apartment is not that big enough to hide anywhere. But Rachel does look...even under her kitchen table.

She calls Santana. "Hey, where did you go?"

"I had to go."

"Go where?"

"What do you mean where? I had to go pee."

"Oh, where?"

"I'm at my apartment."

"I just took a minute. You couldn't wait?"

"I had to go!"

"Are you answering from your toilet?"

"Uh, no? Ok yes. What?'

"Ew."

"Oh come on. I'm not doing number 'two' and talking to you."

Rachel laughs. "Ok well since you're at your apartment bring over a movie."

"Alright. Hey are my running shoes over there?"

Rachel looks, then rolls her eyes. "Yes."

"Ok thanks I was wondering where they were. Be there in a minute."

* * *

"No I don't want to watch that."

"Rachel nuh uh you didn't say what to bring. Plus what's wrong with _Psycho_! It's a classic."

Rachel pouts, "I thought you were going to bring a comedy! _Psycho_is scary and I don't want to be afraid of taking a shower."

"This is bad news. I have the entire Alfred Hitchcock collector's series. You don't like scary movies?"

"I do. We can watch _Phantom of the Opera_! Oo!"

"Ok. No. Come on." Santana has already put the DVD in the player and the opening scene is playing.

Rachel is pouting, "But the Phantom is scary! He is the voice in the night!"

Santana pulls Rachel to the couch and cuddles her, "Come on. For me? Look we can cuddle."

Rachel wants to say no but her girlfriend is offering cuddles. "Fine but you sit on the left. If I have to escape, it's easier to run out to my right."

Santana stares. "Well ok."

* * *

So the movie isn't that scary. But Rachel is spooked because it's a black and white film and the theme music is this eerie violin that screeches.

She makes Santana hold her extra tight. She spends most of the movie just listening to Santana's heart beat. It's not a bad spot to be in either...for other reasons.

She gets really distracted when she discovers she can look down Santana's button blouse.

She wants to kiss Santana's chest.

Santana without saying anything unbuttons the top of her blouse. Rachel laughs, "I swear I wasn't looking."

"Yea. Ok. I believe you." says Santana sarcastically.

Rachel snuggles back to her comfortable position and Santana just loosens another button.

Rachel giggles, "Oh another one?"

"Oh ok." and Santana unbuttons one more.

Rachel laughs again.

Santana is back to watching her movie. Rachel has other things to do...

She gets bold and traces Santana's bra with her fingers being very careful not to touch Santana's skin.

"Ok, no more teasing."

Rachel pretends to be mad, "Santana! Watch your movie. You insisted."

Santana picks up the remote and pauses the film, "We can watch it later."

Rachel smirks and continues her meticulous exploration.

Rachel brings her finger across the top of Santana's breast, "You're so soft."

Santana laughs.

Rachel smiles and pulls the bra down and Santana breathes out. Rachel leans in close and kisses Santana right on the top. She finally allows herself to cup Santana's breast and gently rub her thumb across her nipple.

"Lady." whines Santana.

Rachel grins. She licks right where her thumb just was and that's about when Santana unbuttons the rest of her shirt and leans forward to take it off.

Rachel jokes around, "Slow down. Keep your bra on."

"Ha ha."

Rachel pushes Santana onto her back and kisses Santana on top of her bra.

Santana starts rubbing Rachel's back but Rachel wants to make sure she gives enough attention to Santana's breasts. She trails her fingers across Santana's bra strap and pulls it slightly to snap it against her.

Santana smacks her butt.

Rachel just laughs and brings her hands behind Santana. Santana leans up so Rachel can take off the bra.

Rachel brings her mouth on top of Santana's nipple and makes sure her hands are also massaging Santana's soft body.

Santana runs her fingers through Rachel's hair and lets out a soft sigh.

And then Rachel's phone starts ringing. Rachel lifts her head up. She remembers that Mike was going to call her. She whines, "No. I'm not finished."

Santana sighs, "Yea you were getting to the good parts."

Rachel smiles and kisses Santana on her lips, "Ok. Be right back. This should be quick."

Santana groans but lets her go.

* * *

"This one is gorgeous."

"I'm not feeling it though. It's got to speak to me."

"You think Tina knows what you are doing?"

"Nope. Just like we planned, Quinn took her golfing with her firm. Tina was so excited this morning."

Rachel laughs and turns back to the glass display...of engagement rings. Mike called last night to tell them he was ready to ask Tina to marry him! Of course Rachel and Santana were ecstatic. Mike wanted to call them earlier but he had to make sure he could call when Tina was out at her krav maga lessons.

Of course after that they had to make the perfect plan on how to help Mike surprise Tina...so that put certain things on hold. But it was for something important.

Mike points. Rachel ducks under his arm to press against the glass and look.

"Rachie. That's the one."

Rachel turns back to him and smiles. The ring is just a perfect princess cut. It definitely says Tina.

"I asked her parents for her hand in marriage over the weekend. You know, when we were at the Fabray's pool party. I'm ready."

"Michael. That's perfect." She gives him a big hug.

"She's the one."

"I know what you mean."

* * *

The plan (also known as operation: Surprise Tina Cohen Chang with a romantic proposal for marriage with Mike Chang) is to get Tina to the bar lounge and Mike is going to ask her the big question on the dance floor while Rachel, Santana, and Quinn sing...

But.

Golfing turns out to be more dangerous than expected.

Somehow Tina got knocked out by a golf club (it was not Quinn's fault...well that's what she says).

"Tina! Baby!" Mike is quickly by Tina's side of the hospital bed.

Tina's head is bandaged but other than a huge bump, she's fine. She's eating chocolate pudding.

"Quinn hit me. I don't like her anymore."

"It wasn't my fault! You were standing in the swing zone!"

Rachel rushes to Tina's other side, "Oh Tina! Wow. How many chocolate cups have you had?"

"This is my fourth."

Quinn stands up "Do you need another one? I'll go get it!"

Quinn runs out before Rachel can say, "I don't think that's healthy."

Tina rolls her eyes, "Rachel what are you talking about? It's pudding. _From the hospital_. Of course it's healthy. I may have been hit on the head but I'm not that out of it."

"Well in moderation..."

Quinn runs back in with four more puddings cups, "Got it!"

A nurse is following her in, "Miss! You can't take all of that. We have other patients!"

Quinn turns around quick enough to close the door before the nurse can come in and gives Tina the pudding.

Tina looks at the pudding. "Ok I like you now."

Quinn sighs in relief.

The door opens and the nurse just walks in shaking her head, "Hospital doors don't lock. No more pudding Ms. Cohen Chang."

Tina pouts.

Then Rachel pouts.

Quinn turns around with her hands on her hips, "See what you did?"

Mike smiles at the nurse, "Thank you I'll make sure she is ok. Can we get her out of here now?"

The nurse is charmed by Mikes smile, "Of course I'll just get the release form."

As the nurse leaves, Santana rushes into the room, "What the hell Quinn?"

"She's fine!"

"Yea, I got pudding."


	16. Love

Fic: Rachel Needs Some Action  
Chapter 16: Love

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Tina thinks that Rachel needs to get some action. Rachel's just been busy. But when Santana comes into the picture, Rachel seems to be less busy.

* * *

The "plan" is postponed until further notice. Rachel is flummoxed.

But Santana has been doing her share to keep Rachel occupied. By giving her little tasks, such as making charts...about their sex life.

Right now, Rachel is making a chart explaining her success for this month: on the y -axis is the number of callbacks she got and commercials she finished, and on the x-axis is the amount of hot steamy sex she is having with Santana Lopez. The line has skyrocketed off the chart. However she is contemplating a scatter plot chart, and a bar chart on orgasms. There are just so many charts she can make. And it's only the morning. Rachel is still in her night shirt and Santana is borrowing her Wonder Woman boxers and wearing her own blue bra...it's the morning.

Santana hovers over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel is sitting on her bar stool by the kitchen counter with her laptop. Santana muses, "Maybe Quinn can laminate the chart after you're done."

Rachel swats Santana's butt.

Santana laughs, "What? Quinn gotz lots of resources at her firm! She did make that certificate for Tina saying she's a genius."

Rachel rolls her eyes. Santana leaves her side and goes to pour them some more coffee. She blows on Rachel's cup to cool it down.

"Santana we don't need it laminated. Ok should I color code the number of times I top you? Or..."

"Oi! Stop right there!" says Santana as she quickly leaves the cup of coffee to cool down by itself.

"Well you said you wanted this to be accurate." says Rachel as she curiously watches Santana almost burn herself.

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's body thus halting Rachel's chart making.

"Santana I can't make any progress if you hold me in an anaconda squeeze."

"Wanna do it on the kitchen counter?"

"Are you trying to bulk up your numbers Santana?"

Rachel is laughing as Santana already has her hands underneath Rachel's night shirt.

Rachel thinks out loud, "Maybe I should also chart it by how much morning sex we have?"

Santana laughs into Rachel's neck and hugs Rachel tighter. Rachel whispers, "Let me turn around so I can see you."

Santana denies her request and scoots Rachel up further so she can sit on the barstool and ease Rachel back onto her lap.

Rachel loses her balance and her hands are on the kitchen counter, "Santana. This is going to get me killed."

"Ok, let me give you orgasms first."

"That joke isn't as funny when it's my life that's actually precariously on the edge."

Santana laughs and brings her hands up slowly grazing the side of Rachel's breasts up to her shoulders, "Fine. How about a massage?"

"Well let's not be drastic. Orgasms are still nice."

Santana guffaws, "Well of course." And Santana doesn't forget to softly kiss Rachel's cheek in assurance.

Rachel is, of course, much more relieved when Santana's hands return to underneath her shirt and in between her thighs. She shakes even from the light caresses of Santana's fingers. And when Santana drags her fingers up her thighs right to underneath her panties, Rachel isn't sure how many fingers or from what hands are actually stimulating her (she thinks all ten of them).

Rachel wants Santana to move faster or go deep inside her (preferably both). But Santana has set an agonizingly slow and steady pattern that only does more to frustrate Rachel.

But Rachel has tricks up her sleeve too. She takes her night shirt off. That speeds things up (a little bit).

Santana's hand immediately trails up and down Rachel's back while her right hand has decided to stay close to Rachel's warm and wet core.

Rachel's legs open more and she grinds back into Santana. Santana puts her left hand on the counter to steady them. The barstool creaks.

"Oh my God, are we going to die?" Rachel whines.

"No. I'm too young to die."

"Well what about me?"

"You're young too."

Rachel hums, "Can you..."

Santana is kissing every little birthmark on Rachel's back and it's understandable that Rachel is without words.

"Can I what?"

Rachel thinks really hard. Especially since both of Santana's hands have found themselves back underneath Rachel's soaked panties.

"Santana?" asks Rachel in the midst of her moans.

Santana is still taking her time. "Tell me what you want Rachel. I'll do it."

That's a nice promise. But Rachel still can't get out the words. She's too entranced with Santana's teasing.

Rachel wishes she could say it another way but the way Santana keeps touching and teasing her, the only thing Rachel wants is for Santana to touch her, "Pussy."

Santana is startled, "Babe? What?"

Rachel is panting and she's pretty sure the barstool is going to give beneath them.

"Please?" Rachel whispers as she grips onto the counter.

"I'm not sure if I should be mad at you because I think you're covering up from just calling me a pussy or be incredibly turned on that you said it in the first place..."

Rachel is frustrated, "Santana! Oh my God. Can you please touch me?"

"Wait, I want to hear you say it again."

"Please?"

"Not that..."

"Touch me?"

"Well you're getting closer."

"Not really."

Santana laughs into Rachel's back, "Oh my God Rachel Berry."

Rachel finally laughs and gives Santana what she wants, but she can only whisper (husk) it out, "Please Santana. Please will you touch me? Touch my pussy? I'm so wet because of you. Touch my wet pussy and make me come."

"Mmk."

Rachel bursts out laughing but that quickly turns into loud pleasurable moans when Santana is three fingers deep into Rachel (again, she isn't sure whether the fingers are from Santana's right or left hand but she knows what three feels like. And its feels really good).

Rachel braces herself against the counter and whips her hair around which immediately invites Santana to kiss her neck.

It becomes biting when Rachel starts finding a rhythm and refuses to just sit. Much to Santana's enjoyment, Rachel quietly begs for her to keep "going in so deep" because "I really...good...I like good."

"I like good too Rachel."

"Santana...I'm serious."

"I'm serious too!"

Particularly she feels really good when Santana thrusts in so deep that Rachel has to fall forward on the counter just to catch her breath. Rachel rests her elbows on the counter and that affords them a little more stability as Santana's hands are shamelessly pumping into her (whisper) wet pussy.

Rachel is thinking a chart is not going to cut it. She will have to write an encyclopedia or a novel, or both, to explain how much she enjoys sex with Santana.

"Rachel?"

(Focus).

"Yes?"

"Do you like it when I'm in you deep? Deep in your pussy?"

Rachel's eyes have been shut this whole time, and she thinks she might pass out from the sporadic shots of pleasure sparking inside of her. She's close. Very close. All she needs is for Santana to say, well anything really.

"Because Rachel your pussy is so fucking good."

That worked. She dramatically convulses when she comes and pretty much tips them off the barstool. But Santana is quick enough to hold Rachel by the torso and stand with her legs to let the bar stool fall.

Santana holds her until she catches her breath. Rachel's legs are wobbly and basically useless.

Rachel looks back to Santana, "Are we alive?"

Santana takes her fingers out of Rachel and rubs Rachel's hip bone because she knows Rachel likes to feel what Santana does to her, "Think so."

Rachel exhales then kisses Santana, "Thank goodness. But next time, let's do it on the bed."

Santana is already pulling Rachel to the bedroom and Rachel is laughing.

Using her peripheral vision, she notices her cell phone is blinking and she grabs it from the counter. "Oh I have four missed calls from Tina. Let me check this."

Santana groans but stays close to Rachel.

* * *

Tina picks up right away and shouts "Are you okay?"

Rachel frowns, "Tina? Yes, I'm fine. I'm at home with Santana."

"Oh thank God! I called you like a million times...

"Only four..."

"and you didn't answer! I thought the wolves were eating you! You need to check in with me!"

"What wolves? Are wolves indigenous to New York?"

Santana shakes her head no.

"Rachel. I'm serious. I almost started to cry."

Rachel snorts, but her eyes travel to Santana. Who is kneeling in front of Rachel and using her teeth to take off her panties. Her teeth. Rachel's breathing patterns right now are not attractive.

In the background Tina is talking about...something.

Santana succeeds at the removing of Rachel's unnecessary clothing leaving her nude in her living room. Santana stands in front of Rachel and slowly takes off her own blue bra (Oh God).

Santana mouths, "Wonder Woman...yea..." and sways her hips to show off the boxers she pilfered from Rachel's underwear drawer.

Rachel laughs.

Tina shouts, "Rachel!"

Rachel focuses back on Tina, "Tina was there something?"

"Yes. Ok I'm putting you on speakerphone. Mike and I want to tell you guys something."

Rachel puts her phone on speakerphone and motions for Santana to cut it out and listen to Tina.

Tina asks Mike to drum roll, and they can hear Mike banging on pots and pans in their kitchen...then Tina shouts, "WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Rachel shouts, "WHAT?"

She's about to go on a tirade of how Mike did not at all follow the plan; she wrote a manifesto! And in her mind she is throwing her golden lasso around Quinn to punish her for knocking Tina out with a golf club and disturbing the timeline of events. But Santana saves the day by interrupting and congratulating Mike and Tina. Somewhere in there Santana says they should celebrate at the lounge tonight, which is what Tina was hoping...however, Rachel is just exasperated.

This is just, not according to plan.

Rachel doesn't realize that the call has ended. But that's quickly forgotten when Santana is back to pulling her into the bedroom to have her way with her again (and again, before the charts are finalized).

* * *

They are celebrating at the lounge.

Santana has never sounded better.

It mellows Rachel out. Plus she is truly happy to see Tina with that engagement ring on her finger. She doesn't think that she's ever seen Tina so happy. Mike's smile couldn't be wiped from his face, and he can't stop his feet from leading Tina on the dance floor.

Rachel thinks this is going to be a nice, peaceful, relaxing, and overall lovely evening.

Quinn is speed walking towards Rachel, being mindful of her margarita.

The margarita sloshes in Rachel's direction and she rebukes, "Quinn, slow down!"

"Quick! Tell me all you know about lesbianism."

Rachel's eyebrows reach to the sky, but this is Quinn, so it must have some relevance. "Ok. Well, how much time do I have?"

"One minute."

"Ok, well if you stay very quiet, pay attention, and don't ask any questions...I can teach you how to spell it."

"Oh shut up! Rachel this is serious. I think I'm in love."

"What's in that margarita? Did Tina give that to you? She always puts more tequila than is legally permitable. Are you unwell?"

"Rachel, you don't understand. I got this tingling feeling in my stomach, my armpits are sweating, and my throat is closing up! I can't explain it!"

"I think we need to take you to a doctor. No really, that sounds horrible! Maybe you're allergic to alcohol?"

Quinn inhales her margarita. Rachel (silently mouths "nooo") is, again, taken aback by Quinn's behavior.

Quinn puts her empty glass on the bar and grabs Rachel by the shoulders and positions her to look to the right of the stage. "Look."

Rachel looks. She sees an empty table. "I see an empty table."

"To the right."

Rachel sees a woman at the next table. Quinn whips her back around lightning fast. "Quinn, I didn't get a real good look." She's about to turn back but Quinn prevents her.

"Don't look!"

"Well, I thought you wanted me to look?"

"Be subtle!"

Rachel scoffs. Subtlety? Well, that's her forte. She's an actress for Pete sakes. She flicks her hair, takes a moment to brush her finger over her eyebrow and slowly turns to look at the booth.

The woman is staring right at her. Oh crap. "Oh, crap. She caught me."

"What? Rachel!"

"Well, she must be wondering why you're over here chatting with me. Go back and talk to her."

"I can't! I'm too nervous! My knees were shaking when I was at the table and she thought that it was an earthquake."

"Oh Quinn..."

Quinn drags her to the bathroom.

"Quinn. Why are we in the bathroom?"

"I can think better in the bathroom."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Rachel! Stop making fun of me! I need help!"

"Yes. You do."

"Don't you have like a 5 point sure fire way to get a girl to like you?"

"I have charts. But I don't think they have the information you need."

Quinn screams in anguish.

Rachel laughs, "Quinn Fabray. Someone very smart once told me to: Just go talk to her. So...I suggest you do the same. From even a brief glance, I can surmise that she is very attractive. So just go and talk to her. But don't tell her about your armpits." Rachel hands her some paper towels and Quinn fixes herself up.

"Are you sure? Maybe she'll find it endearing." Quinn chirps.

"Let's not try that theory out tonight ok?"

Quinn nods her head in agreement, "Yes, ok. Right. You're right."

Rachel smiles. But. Quinn is still frozen in place.

"Quinn Quinn, you have to move." Rachel sings.

"I need Dianna Ross & the Supremes."

Rachel gulps. "Oh wow. You really are serious. Quinn. Diana Ross is sacred to you. Are you sure about this girl?" Rachel whispers as it's almost unthinkable, "I mean...what if she can't sing?"

Quinn turns to look at Rachel "I'm sure."

Of course it would be Quinn Fabray to fall head over her stiletto heels in love with a perfect stranger. Rachel knew that Quinn had very high standards and if this stranger somehow made Quinn this crazy, well then, who would she be to deny Quinn's request for backup singers.

Rachel smiles "Ok! Well, break a leg!" She watches Quinn leave first.

And then Rachel leaves the bathroom, happy to have a new mission to execute.

* * *

Rachel runs over to Santana who is leaning against the piano during a saxophone solo, "Santana we have a code red."

"We do?" echoes through the room. The microphone picked that up and everyone in the bar looks to Santana.

She just smiles it off.

Mike and Tina are looking at them like they are crazy.

Rachel ignores them, "Yes. It's Quinn. She's in love, and it is serious."

"Really?" again...that was heard through the speakers.

Rachel puts her hand over the microphone and whispers for Santana to look towards the booth.

Santana looks. "Ok yup. Code red. Gosh I've never seen Quinn sweat that much. Is she ok?"

"She wants Diana Ross & the Supremes."

Santana whistles, "Alright. You wanna duet?"

Rachel smiles, "I thought you'd never ask."

Santana smiles and grabs Rachel by the waist so they can share the microphone.

They sing _I'm Gonna Make You Love Me_. And they both smile at the same time when they see Quinn leading the girl to the dance floor.

* * *

The crowd is leaving and Tina is basically knocked out and sleeping against Mike in a booth.

Let's just say Quinn left awhile ago (not alone).

Rachel is chatting with Rex, the manager of the bar, when Santana comes up beside her.

Rex pulls out a business card and hands it to Santana.

"What's this Rex?"

"Your big break. Guy from _The Late Night Show_ wants you for their house band. He didn't want to go behind my back and basically asked for my blessing. You got it kid."

He gives her a card, winks, and lets the two kids to stare at the business card.

"Rachel. Jimmy Fallon. This is his business card."

Rachel is just as much in awe and is extremely proud of her girlfriend. "I can't believe I missed him. I would've asked him to sing or something. He's very musical. Maybe get him to re-enact the _Barry Gibb Talk Show_..."

"I feel like I just got slapped with the awesome stick."

"It is a little unreal but not undeserved."

"Wow. We should go home...and celebrate." Wiggling eyebrows included.

Rachel giggles "Come on lets go."

* * *

A couple days later, they are watching _Vertigo_.

Rachel doesn't like the scary zoom camera, but she does like Santana's cuddles.

But she is very relieved when Tina calls and asks her to put her on speaker. Santana pauses her movie.

Tina's voice comes through, "Ok I have good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

Rachel bites her bottom lip and chooses "Bad news."

Tina sighs, "Due to scheduling conflicts, beyond my control, the irritable bowel syndrome commercial is cancelled indefinitely."

Rachel feigns disappointment "Oh...that's too bad."

Santana just snorts.

"Ok and now for the good news. Mike drum roll please." And like the last time Mike is in the background hitting pots and pans.

Santana laughs "Anything for Mike to hit the pans. Your neighbors must hate you!"

Mike yells "I borrowed their pans!"

They all laugh.

Rachel asks "Well, what is the good news Tina?"

"Ermengrade."

Rachel's eyes are as big as saucers. Santana is confused "What? Did you say: Oh my God?"

Tina laughs "No, Ermengarde Vandergelder in _Hello Dolly_."

Santana says "Oh! Wow that's great! _Hello Dolly_...wasn't Barbra in that?"

Rachel is in a state of shock. The entire two hour and 28 minute play has flashed before her eyes.

Tina laughs "Does Rachel look like she just saw a ghost?"

Santana replies "Yea, but not like in a frightened way. We were watching _Vertigo _and she was pretty pale. Now she is kind of robotic looking..."

Mike yells in the distance "Rachie! You're ok. You get to be on stage!"

Rachel can hear them but she also hears and sees every song of the musical playing. And a random picture of Wall-E (what?).

Tina laughs "Well Santana just make sure she makes it to the read through tomorrow at 6am. I'll text you the address. Congratulations Rachel berry! We knew you could do it! We love you!"

Rachel whispers "Thank you Michael. Ok Tina. I love you too!"

Santana hangs up the phone and quietly turns to Rachel. "Rachel?"

She doesn't answer.

Santana laughs, "How do you feel?"

A whole 60 seconds pass before Rachel whispers "I'm so happy."

Santana gets off the couch and kneels in front of Rachel. "Good Rachel! Do you need water? You're being very enigmatic."

"Thank you. No I don't need water. Very good use of enigmatic."

Santana laughs "Thanks, just don't ask me how to spell it."

"E-n-i-g-m-a-t-i-c. Enigmatic."

"And you can't do math after you have sex? You're hilarious."

"Thank you."

Santana laughs, "Ok well can I give you a kiss?"

Rachel smiles but is still kind of in shock.

It only takes a moment, and Rachel can feel Santana sweetly kissing her and even laughing (most likely because Rachel is still stuck smiling).

She can feel Santana gently rubbing her thighs as she slowly kisses each and every part of Rachel's smile. Rachel only sort of gains consciousness when Santana lightly sucks on her lower lip.

Santana moves her hands to Rachel's hips and Rachel's smile begins to answer Santana's gentle questions.

Rachel closes her eyes and just lets Santana bruise her lips. She gains motion in her arms and massages Santana's neck.

Santana scoots Rachel closer to the edge of the couch and Rachel closes her legs around Santana's waist. Rachel clings to Santana because the emotions she is feeling scares and excites her.

She wants to cry and scream and dance all at the same time but her body is removed from her. It's not just the chance of a speaking part in a play that Barbra Streisand actually had tangible relation to that makes her happy, but it's that she has someone she truly cares about to celebrate with, and that someone is Santana Lopez. It's unreal to her.

She holds Santana tighter hoping that it will bring her back down to earth.

Rachel feels instantly warmer when Santana lightly kisses her neck. There must be some magic spot there.

"Rachel I want to make love to you."

Rachel starts deeply breathing and it's only a little difficult because Santana is still beautifully kissing her.

Rachel still has her eyes closed and is wishing that this is all real.

Santana stops kissing her.

Rachel's head follows Santana trying to keep kissing her.

Her heart pains at the loss. So she opens her eyes. She smiles when she sees a smiling Santana. She's real.

"Santana."

"Rachel?"

"I'm so happy."

Santana laughs "I know babe. I know."

Santana lifts Rachel from the couch and Rachel gives a little yelp but knows Santana won't drop her this time (but just in case she tightens her legs around Santana waist) .

Rachel starts peppering Santana's neck with kisses while she says that she is happy and Santana just holds onto her tighter as she brings them to Rachel's bed.

They're in her bedroom doorway when Rachel says "I'm so happy... we didn't finish that movie."

Santana smacks Rachel's butt "You were enjoying it."

Rachel laughs and perhaps even more so when Santana bumps into like everything because she is trying to get them to the bed in the dark. She manages to gently lay her on the bed.

Santana kisses Rachel and moves Rachel's hands above her head. Rachel is conscious now.

"Santana?"

"Yea?"

Rachel doesn't know what she wants to say. She knows her heart is pounding. She knows the tips of her ears are burning. She usually has some sort of theme song in her head to calm her down but the only thing she can hear is her erratic heartbeat. It almost concerns her.

"Santana. I need you."

Santana smiles "I need you too."

Rachel smiles, but knows that she wanted to say something else.

Rachel looks into Santana's eyes to help her focus, she sighs "I want you."

"I want you too."

Rachel welcomes Santana's kisses and tries again to get closer to Santana. She also tries again to say what she wants to.

"I..."

She knows she's close to the words.

Santana laughs "I...too."

Rachel sighs in relief, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I just don't want you to think that I'm just reacting to the good news about _Hello Dolly_. Because I'm not."

"And not because you don't have to watch V_ertigo_?"

This time Rachel gets to smack Santana's butt.

"Ouch. Tough love."

Rachel smiles at the word, "Yes."

Santana kisses Rachel. Both girls realize that love this time around was simple and easy. And they were ok with that. Very ok with that.

Santana smiles "I love you Rachel berry."

"I love you Santana Lopez."

"Good."

"Good."

"Can we have sex now?"

Rachel laughs and Santana takes that as a yes.

"Wait."

Santana stops, "What? You really want to brush your teeth? We've been through this before, Rachel, your breath is fine."

"No it's not that."

"Oh, well what?"

"I feel like we need to commemorate this moment with something."

"Yes, that's...what we are going to do...with _sex_." Santana places much emphasis on the word: _sex_.

Rachel nevertheless continues, "Can we sing?"

Santana snorts.

Rachel furrows her brow.

"Oh you're serious?"

"Yes, Santana! I love you! You love me! This is a big moment!"

"Ok, ok, ok. Well. What did you have in mind?"

Rachel thinks, "We might have to write a new song."

Santana drops her head on Rachel's chest. Then quickly snaps her head back up, "Or we can take Earth, Wind, and Fire's _I'll Write a Song for You_."

Rachel sings, "I'll write a song for you."

Santana answers, "You write a song for me."

Rachel sighs, "We write a song of love..."

Santana kisses Rachel's chest right where her heart beats, "Good song?"

Rachel sighs, "Yes, of course, but..."

Santana laughs, "Ok, well, you keep thinking but I'm going to undress you, because...I need you to be like naked, ten minutes ago."

Rachel exhales, "Oh, alright."

Santana laughs, "I love you."

"I know. That's why I'm trying to think of a song."

Santana just rolls her eyes and pulls off her shirt and begins to shimmy out of her jeans.

Rachel takes off her shirt and then lets Santana pull off her jeans. Because, Rachel is still thinking of a song (Santana is chuckling at the whole situation).

"Santana, what's your favorite love album?"

Santana is nipping then licking Rachel's right breast and it increases Rachel's heart beat. But she waits for Santana to answer.

"98 degrees. Just give me one more night _una noche_. "

"Santana! Come on."

"Al Green."

"He is angsty."

"Ok, Stevie Wonder."

"But his marriage ended."

Rachel swallows her words as soon as it leaves her mouth. She can feel that she is moving too fast. First of all they just confessed their love for one another, and now she utters the word _marriage_.

"Yea but we're going to last." states Santana as a matter of fact.

(Oh).

Rachel smiles. Her heart bursts, because Santana has just confirmed that she is in it for the long haul. "Why do you love me so much?"

Santana takes off Rachel's bra and then looks her in the eyes, "_You Make Me Feel Brand New_."

Rachel just smiles "The Stylistics? Ok that can be our love song."

"I still don't understand what's wrong with 98 degrees."

"Santana please make love to me."

"Mmk."

Rachel reaches over to turn on her nightstand's lamp.

Santana looks at her confused.

Rachel explains "I want to see us make love."

Rachel gets to watch Santana go down on her for hours and she gets to watch Santana ride her fingers over and over again. She certainly feels blessed.

* * *

The next day...

"Explain again why are we doing this?"

They are on segways...

Santana laughs, "The guys heard about Mike and Tina getting engaged and gave us tickets..."

Quinn whizzes by, "Oh my God this is so much fun!"

Santana continues, "And Quinn didn't get to go with us last time."

Tina follows behind Quinn shouting, "I love segways! And I love you Mike Chang!"

Mike laughs "Can't wait to marry you!"

Rachel idles her segway next to Santana. "Ok, it's fun. But can you explain why you didn't tell me beforehand so that I wouldn't be wearing a skirt."

Santana grins. "Because I like to get some Rachel Berry action that's all..."

Rachel rolls her eyes. She tightens her helmet strap and tucks her skirt in between her legs.

Santana leans over to give her a kiss, "I love you."

Rachel starts pulling away making Santana follow her. But honestly replies, "I love you too."

and they zoom off into the sunset...

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my little fic! I really enjoy every review (I re-read them over and over again) and can't thank you enough! I'll see you all around. Until then, be kind to one another! - much love, deeha


End file.
